


Цепные псы: Плыви или тони (Chain Dogs: Sink or Swim)

by Manokanaka



Series: Tightrope [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crime, Cyberpunk, Drama, Gen, Het, Language, Science Fiction, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:31:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 44,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8413846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manokanaka/pseuds/Manokanaka
Summary: Будущее. Жизнь после глобальной катастрофы, заметно отбросившей человечество назад, постепенно налаживается, однако "лихие годы" оставили неприятное наследие, в том числе, заметно возросший уровень преступности. Одной из мер полиции становится "программа Удавки", использующая в качестве оперативников заключенных-смертников. 
Future. The great catastrophe pushed the humanity back from the progress several centuries earlier. Now life is more or less back to normal, but "savaged years" left its legacy - extremely high crime rate. One of the police's measures aimed at solving this problem is a "Tightrope programm" - a project using death sentenced criminals as police agents.





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания автора:  
> Однажды меня, как заядлого киномана, активно начала есть мысль об отсутствии на телевидении "крутосваренного" кибер-панковского сериала, ведь материала, от которого можно оттолкнуться, в избытке. Мысль эта заела меня до попытки написать такой сериал.  
> Жанр: футуристический триллер-экшен-детектив (в целом джен, но учитывая объем, будет и гет, и слэш и фемслэш).  
> Для начала я планирую выложить "пилотную" историю, а затем постепенно выкладывать другие истории цикла, однако объем солидный и темпы не будут быстрыми.  
> Первая история "Плыви или тони" выложена полностью. Это отдельное законченное произведение в цикле!

Глава 1.

 

Уличная собака, рывшаяся в мусорном баке, отскочила словно ошпаренная, когда тот со всем своим содержимым с грохотом полетел на землю, задетый пробегающим мимо человеком.   
– Стой, сука! – взревел его преследователь и выстрелил по бегущему, не сбавляя темпа. Его ботинки, тяжелые военные бутсы, гулко ухали в этом лабиринте узких улочек. Обувь была под стать хозяину – бритоголовому здоровяку, который словно чудовище на огромной скорости преодолевал загроможденные переулки трущоб Бостона, выказывая при этом поразительную для такого крупного человека ловкость. Спасавшийся бегством мужчина явно был хорошо знаком с этим местом, он вилял как хищный зверь, пытающийся сбить преследователя со следа, но охотник не упускал свою дичь.  
Убегавший развернулся, и в тесном пространстве раздалась оглушительная трель автоматной очереди.  
– Сдохни, сдохни же ты наконец! – проревел он и бросился дальше, в глазах человека обреченность мешалась со злостью и остервенением.  
Преследователь настигал его, одна из пуль просвистела в какой-то паре дюймов от беглеца и проделала здоровую дырку в стене. Патроны были бронебойными.  
За следующим поворотом улочка резко расширялась в небольшой внутренний дворик – молодая китаянка снимала бельё с веревки, неподалеку возилась горстка малышни. Все замерли, когда неожиданно из просвета между домами выбежал мужчина с авто-пистолетом, татуировка выдавала в нем члена банды «Тигры Ист-Энда». Мгновенно оценив ситуацию, он метнулся к женщине и прижал её к себе, используя как щит. Китаянка попыталась вырваться, но это было бесполезно. В этот момент, настигая беглеца, из лабиринта улиц появился преследователь. Его покрывали татуировки, не принадлежащие ни одной из банд Бостона и окрестностей, однако это, без сомнения, были татуировки члена банды. Вновь прибывший навел пистолет на «тигра».  
– Только попробуй, и я кончу эту сучку! - крикнул истэндовец.  
– Да похуй мне на косоглазую! – прорычал в ответ громила, и, улыбнувшись, добавил. – Но ты, падла, не жилец.  
– Да ты… – начал было «тигр», надежно укрытый вырывающейся женщиной, как воздух разорвал звук выстрелов. – Ты…  
Беглец захрипел, струйки крови потекли изо рта, он выпустил кричащую в агонии заложницу и недоверчиво уставился на три здоровые дырки – одна пуля попала в грудь и две в живот, он был не дурак, и знал, что сзади, там, где пули вышли, всё выглядит ещё хуже.  
– Боже правый, – «тигр» рухнул на землю как подкошенный, инстинктивно пытаясь зажать рукой одну из ран на животе.  
Здоровяк направился к нему, паскудно улыбаясь. В грязи копошилась истекающая кровью китаянка – все три пули прошли через её тело, она умирала. Стрелявший с легкостью оттолкнул её мысом ботинка, освобождая себе дорогу.  
– Да, какого хуя, какого мать твою хуя, – плакал истэндовец, и кровь смешивалась со слюной, – ты же гребанный коп… вы не должны стрелять… вы…  
Тяжелый ботинок опустился ему на грудь, заставляя умолкнуть.  
– Да, точно, – преследователь ударил себя рукой по лбу. – Я же забыл зачитать тебе твои права, говно. Ты, блядь, имеешь право хранить молчание, так что заткни свою пасть, сука, и сдохни!  
С этими словами он спустил курок, превращая голову своего оппонента в кровавое месиво.  
Здоровяк оглянулся, китаянка была мертва, он деловито и удовлетворенно осмотрелся.  
– Слышь ты, милашка, задание выполнено, – бодро отрапортовал он в никуда. – Милашка? Милашка, куда ты запропала?  
На несколько секунд повисло молчание, а когда наконец раздался голос, он шел не по наушнику, который был вставлен в ухо здоровяка, а доносился из металлического кольца, охватывающего мощную шею.  
– Добрый день, мистер Сторм. К сожалению, ваш диспетчер Энди не может вам ответить.  
Мистер Сторм вздрогнул, он знал этот голос – женский, глубокий, низковатый, где-то даже чувственный, но при этом властный и пробирающий до дрожи.  
– Мистер Сторм, как бы мне выразится помягче, я боюсь, что нам с вами придется попрощаться.

 

Фелиция Кейн отвернулась от окна и подошла к столу.   
За окном, в сущности, не было ничего интересного – небо наливалось словно синяк, обещая грозу. Фелиции просто нравилось смотреть на город перед тем, как принять важное решение, это помогало сосредоточиться.  
Она села, стараясь игнорировать видеофон, вернее шефа полиции Бостона, настойчиво требующего на другом конце линии, чтобы она включила звук. Кейн готова была рискнуть, ведь не исполнить прямой приказ она не имела права.  
– Что значит, попрощаться? – напомнил о себе другой её собеседник.  
Фелиция чуть откинулась на спинку стула, её ладонь легко прошлась по гладкой поверхности стола, и часть столешницы отъехала в сторону, обнажая аккуратный ряд кнопок и сенсорную панель управления.  
– Мистер Сторм, в результате ваших действий сегодня погибло трое гражданских, пятнадцать человек ранены, в основном это посетители кафе, где вы устроили перестрелку.   
– А как ещё мне было работать? – взревел её собеседник. – Как я должен был брать этого мудака?  
– Без жертв среди населения, мистер Сторм, – спокойно ответила Кейн.  
– Что мне свою жопу подставлять?! – раздалось из спикерофона.  
– Да, это ваша работа. Вернее была ваша работа, – Фелиция нажала на одну из кнопок. – Это не первое дисциплинарное взыскание, мистер Сторм. Вы опасны для общества. Сейчас к вам направляются сотрудники полиции, я прошу вас проследовать с ними. По возвращению в центр ваше поведение будет разобрано комиссией, и вы будете направлены на работы в зону повышенной опасности. Вы исключаетесь из проекта, мистер Сторм.  
В кабинете повисло напряженное молчание, а потом её собеседник сорвался.  
– Какого хрена? Да пошла ты, сучка легавая, лизалка недотраханная…  
– Мистер Сторм, напоминаю, что в случае оказания сопротивления мне придется инициировать вашу ликвидацию, – всё тот же спокойный голос.  
– А вот выкуси, блядь, – захохотал здоровяк. – Никакой ликвидации. Умные люди тут слегка повозились с моим ошейником. Он заблокирован. Ты ничего не можешь сделать, так то! Съела, сучка?!  
Фелиция тяжело вздохнула, предчувствуя написание отчета. Этот будет четвертым за месяц, уже четвертым. Обострение у них у всех что ли.  
– Эй, и знаешь, что я сделаю первым делом, как смоюсь отсюда, а? Сниму шлюху, похожую на тебя, оттрахаю её, а потом я уж с ней позабавлюсь. Твои коллеги её части по всему Ист-Энду месяц собирать будут. Но это я, знаешь, только разминаться буду, потому что потом я приду за твоей киской, сучка, как тебе такое понравится? Я тебя на куски разорву, ты, поганая фригидная лесба, я…  
– Мистер Сторм, «умные люди» вас явно дезинформировали, ваш ошейник в полностью рабочем состоянии, будь он отключен, вы бы меня не слышали.  
– Не играй со мной, сука, – в голосе появились нотки неуверенности и страха.  
– На основании ваших халатных действий, повлекших гибель гражданских лиц, а так же на основании подтвержденной информации о двух совершенных вами за время нахождения в программе убийствах вы приговариваетесь к смертной казни. Вы хотите что-то сказать в своё оправдание?  
– Не смей, мразь! – заорал здоровяк. – Не смей, слышишь! Я тебя прикончу, прикончу!  
Дыхание мужчины сбилось. Фелиция знала причину – он бежал. Многие начинали бежать, когда понимали, к чему всё идет. Совершенно алогичный поступок, ведь сбежать было невозможно, но, видимо, такова природа человека, попытаться.  
Кейн нажала на кнопку, напротив которой значилось «Мистер Сторм». Далеко от её офиса в Ист-Энде на ошейнике здоровяка начал пульсировать безобидный на первый взгляд синий огонек. Он мерно пикал, чуть слышно, но для мистера Сторма звук был подобен вою сирены, он остановился и огляделся полубезумным взглядом.  
– Последний шанс, – спокойно произнесла Кейн. – Вы согласны сдаться офицерам полиции?  
Сторм сплюнул и улыбнулся. Бежать и правда не имело смысла.  
– Покажи, на что ты способна, сука, – рассмеялся он. – Устрой мне последнее шоу.  
Иногда Фелиция жалела, но не сейчас. Мистер Сторм оказался бешеным зверем, таким по её мнению не было места не только на улицах, но даже и в клетке. Таких должны усыплять.  
Она нажала на кнопку.  
Хлопок.  
Резкий короткий захлебнувшийся вскрик.   
Именно так это всегда и звучало.

 

Несколько секунд Фелиция посидела, переваривая случившееся. Кто-то мог сказать, что ничего особенного не произошло. Она просто нажала кнопку, а в мире стало одним чудовищем меньше. Капитан Кейн в целом признавала правильность такой позиции, тем не менее, так же она верила в то, что жизнь – это нечто, заслуживающее уважения. Иногда ей казалось, что именно этот маленький пунктик по-настоящему отличает её от тех, чьи имена значились напротив ряда кнопок, скрытого панелью её стола.  
Взгляд Фелиции переместился на отчаянно мигающий видеофон, и она включила звук.  
– Я слушаю вас, шеф Мозерсен.  
– О да, теперь вы слушаете, капитан Кейн, – обманчиво спокойно начал её собеседник. – После того, как оторвали голову дорогостоящей государственной собственности. Вы же знаете не хуже меня, сколько стоит каждый экспериментальный субъект. Нас за это чуть не сожрали, да все только и ждут шанса, а вы сносите ему башку в одном из самых густонаселенных кварталов города!  
– Он был опасен, – резонно возразила Фелиция. – Мои действия полностью соответствовали должностной инструкции, разговор записывался, я уверена, что комиссия сочтет принятые меры обоснованными.  
– Разумеется, Кейн, – улыбнулся Мозерсен. – Только не заигрывайтесь. Я знаю, какие у вас зубы, но, нагадите мне и поймете, что у меня они тоже есть. Я еду к вам.  
Мозерсен отключился.  
Фелиция устало откинулась в кресле.   
Плохо. Всё это было плохо. Ну, может не так ужасно, но однозначно не хорошо, и это её категорически не устраивало.  
Насколько она знала, Кайл Мозерсен сегодня вечером собирался обедать с мэром. Неужели ей удалось насолить ему настолько, что он предпочел явиться в участок вместо того, чтобы воспользоваться идеальной возможностью подмазать сильных мира сего?  
Мозерсен её недолюбливал, это факт.   
Что делать, если он попытается снять её? А он взбешен, это не вызывало сомнений. Фелиция Кейн могла нажать на многих, но, увы, шеф полиции Бостона был игроком не хуже её самой, а может и получше.  
Ей нестерпимо хотелось закурить, хотя она бросила лет десять назад – после того, как было окончательно доказано, что курение табака вредно для здоровья. Такая потеря. На стене висело её старое фото времен учебки – девчонка в полицейской форме, казавшаяся себе офигительно крутой, а в действительности наивная идеалистка, к счастью улицы отрезвили её достаточно быстро, чтобы она сумела остаться в живых. Когда-то Фелиция просто не мыслила себя без сигареты, не в физическом плане, а скорее с точки зрения имиджа. Из старых фильмов, дошедших из эпохи до катастрофы, все знали, что настоящие крутые копы не расстаются с сигаретой, потому что «житуха у них не сахар».  
Кейн встала и снова подошла к окну. Небо над городом окончательно заволокло тучами, предвещающими хороший ливень, словно природа пыталась смыть грязь с улиц Бостона, сделать его чище и лучше, но на улицах огромного города грязи было слишком много, и объективно здесь были бессильны и дождь и полиция.  
Некоторые историки утверждали, что за пару веков до катастрофы человечество почти покончило с преступностью, но Фелиция не спешила верить их словам. Подобное положение дел противоречило тому, что она знала о природе человека, хотя капитан Кейн готова была сделать скидку на то, что живет не в самое спокойное время.  
Тем не менее она считала себя везучей.  
Последние сто лет называли благодатными годами стабильности – жизнь снова стала скорее обыденностью, чем борьбой за выживание. Именно так писали в газетах и школьных учебниках, однако не нужно было обладать выдающимся умом, чтобы понять одну простую вещь – слишком долго хаос преобладал над порядком, люди научились существовать в условиях, где выживает сильнейший – самый хитрый, безжалостный и изворотливый.  
Фелиция Кейн полагала, что действительно что-то изменить под силу только времени, однако у политиков было на этот счет своё мнение – они не могли ждать, им требовались результаты здесь и сейчас, чтобы не утратить поддержку избирателей, поэтому время от времени их воспаленные умы порождали очередной гениальный план по защите правопорядка. Ареной для проведения одного из самых громких экспериментов стал Бостон. Как шутили коллеги Фелиции, потому что хуже уже точно не будет, и в этой шутке была большая доля правды.  
На этот раз «ответить беззаконию» решили, как казалось идиотам, просто – «пусть зло пожрет зло».  
Почему бы не использовать в самых опасных операциях закоренелых преступников? Пусть лучше гибнут они, чем достойные мужчины и женщины, избравшие своим долгом охрану правопорядка. Да и глупо отрицать, что рекрут с другой стороны закона лучше понимал тех, на кого охотился.  
В теории всё звучало прекрасно, но, увы, не на практике.   
Предшественника Кейн хватило на целых три года, однако эти годы дорого дались честному копу, не говоря уже о том, что он просто не был способен контролировать этих зверей на цепи. Фелиция занимала пост уже полтора года, и почти столько же в ней постепенно зрело коренное несогласие с рядом основных принципов проекта.  
С оперативниками-зеками трудно было иметь дело, но никто и не ждал, что будет легко, куда больше Фелицию беспокоила их бесполезность, хотя идеологи проекта не согласились бы с её оценкой.   
Что они понимали?   
Не они каждый день воплощали свои «гениальные» идеи в жизнь.  
Большинство участников программы годились только для прямолинейных боевых операций, их невозможно было поставить на расследование или на работу под прикрытием, не говоря уже о том, что добрая половина выглядела так, что слиться с толпой могла только на тюремном дворе.   
Пробовали набирать поумнее, но эти постоянно пытались сбежать, что странно нескольким даже удалось ещё при прежнем руководителе программы, но Кейн строго пресекала подобные начинания. Находясь под прикрытием, такие умники почти всегда спевались со своими объектами и начинали работать на обе стороны, пользуясь тем, что прослушивать их постоянно было невозможно. Конечно, существовало несколько агентов-исключений, но общая масса над этими исключениями довлела.  
Зеки-законники стоили кучу денег, годились не для всех заданий и были опасны.   
Причем даже не из-за их неподчинения.  
Фелиции Кейн понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы сформулировать для себя проблему, но ответ на вопрос был до неприличия прост – им не хватало того, что определяет хорошего копа – стремления служить и защищать.   
Капитан до сих пор помнила урок, полученный от её куратора в первые месяцы работы на патруле. Когда она села в его машину, Фелиция была уверена в том, что знает всё, а следующим утром ревела в душе с осознанием того, что ни черта она не смыслит и никогда ей не стать такой как офицер Диксон, который безошибочно мог определить, когда действовать жестко, когда рассмеяться, когда открыть огонь. День за днем он учил её мудрости улиц, не уставая повторять, что не крутые поступки делают копа крутым. Защита людей и поддержание порядка – именно это во все времена являлось задачей полиции, борьба с преступностью – лишь следствие, а не цель.   
Оперативники программы защиту населения в расчет не принимали.  
Они были волками большого города, и ошейник не мог сделать из них служебных псов. Да, они вполне могли выполнять их функции, могли слушаться, могли поддаться дрессировке, но они всегда стремились на волю, и, разумеется, их естественным желанием было сожрать всех этих овец, которых они были вынуждены охранять.   
Нет, чтобы программа работала, они не годились.  
Ей нужны были не волки, а именно псы. Пусть злые, пусть одичавшие, но с отпечатавшимися в подкорке программой на выполнение команд и этим треклятым стремлением «служить и защищать».   
Идея начала формироваться ещё несколько месяцев назад, но всё большее количество досадных сбоев в программе и внимание к ним со стороны прессы доказали Фелиции, что на проведение предложения по всем правилам просто нет времени. В прошлом месяце она оформила официальную записку с личной инициативой и очень надеялась, что Совет будет заинтересован пунктом о непревышении бюджета программы, для нее правда это означало, что выбирать придется очень тщательно.  
– Кетти, – произнесла Фелиция, нажимая кнопку спикерофона.  
– Да, капитан Кейн, – прозвенел по громкой связи колокольчиком голос её секретаря.  
– Дозвонись до доктора Уиммера из Специального отдела кадровой службы, скажи, что я хочу поговорить с ним, вопрос важный, и отзови из отпуска Брайана Эмерсона, он нужен мне в моем кабинете настолько срочно, насколько это возможно.  
– Да, капитан, – Фелиция почти видела, как хмурится Кетти. – Брайан будет недоволен.  
– Разумеется, – подтвердила Кейн и отсоединилась.  
Она задумалась.   
Идеально было бы побеседовать с Уиммером до того, как на нее обрушится Мозерсен. Запустить цепь событий, а шефа полиции поставить перед фактом.  
Фелиция примерно понимала, что ей было необходимо, собственно, она даже подготовила пару недель назад служебный запрос, с которым, как она надеялась, доктор Уиммер уже успел ознакомиться. Кейн ещё раз проглядела файл. Не слишком ли многого она требовала? От размышлений её отвлек мигающий огонек внешней связи.  
– Да, Кетти.  
– Эмерсон будет в офисе через час, офицер Уиммер на связи, соединяю?  
– Да, – Кейн улыбнулась. Многие её коллеги недоумевали, почему секретарем железной Фелиции Кейн было светлое и очаровательное создание, никак не ассоциирующееся с тяжелыми буднями специального отдела, но, во-первых, доброжелательность девушки побеждала даже крутой нрав капитана Кейн, и они отлично ладили, во-вторых, Кетти обладала совершенно феноменальной пробивной силой и выдающимися организаторскими способностями.  
На экране возник Фрэнк Уиммер, худощавый мужчина лет пятидесяти пяти с острыми чертами лица и цепким взглядом. Фелиция знала, насколько он не рад её сейчас видеть. Дело было не в каких-то личных симпатиях и антипатиях, просто Уиммер ненавидел общаться с людьми. Фрэнк тридцать пять лет проработал психологом в полиции, каждый день он был вынужден беседовать, анализировать и разбирать офицеров, преступников всех мастей и калибров, свидетелей и далее по списку, видимо поэтому, будучи человеком по натуре замкнутым, общаться вне своих профессиональных обязанностей не имел ни сил, ни желания. Капитана Кейн он тем не менее уважал, поэтому выдавил из себя улыбку.  
– Вы хотели поговорить со мной, Фелиция?  
– Фрэнк, боюсь у нас четвертый за месяц, – спокойно начала Кейн. – Мистер Сторм.  
– Что же, к этому всё шло, – ответил её собеседник.  
– Так или иначе, к этому всё идет в большинстве случаев, – отчеканила Фелиция. – Я буду говорить с вами откровенно, Фрэнк. Вы, как и я, считаете, что программа в том виде, в котором она существует, это чистое самоубийство.  
– Странные слова для руководителя проекта, – осторожно вставил Уиммер.  
– Руководителя, но, увы, не идеолога, – продолжила Кейн. – Если ничего не изменить, ещё пара-тройка лет, много денег из бюджета, много случайных жертв, и нас закроют.  
Фелиция сделала паузу, Уиммер явно понимал, к чему она вела, и был готов её выслушать. Это хорошо. Без его согласия, у её инициативы не было шансов.  
– А ведь программа могла бы работать, как вы считаете? – произнесла Кейн.  
– Да, – ответил Уиммер. – Вы хотите знать, ознакомился ли я с вашим запросом, Фелиция?   
Они кивнула в ответ.  
– Вы собираетесь устроить свою маленькую революцию, – психолог улыбнулся, а в его глазах появилось что-то похожее на искорку интереса. – И вам нужно моё веское слово в данном эксперименте. Поддержав вас, я приму на себя часть ответственности, поэтому давайте без этих официальных форм и оборотов, просто расскажите мне, что конкретно вы хотите сделать и почему.  
Фелиция не совсем понимала, к чему эта игра, ей казалось, что она достаточно подробно описала ситуацию, тем не менее она готова была изложить Уиммеру всё, что он хотел услышать в любой необходимой ему форме.  
– Нам нужно изменить политику подбора материала в программу. Коренным образом. Восемьдесят процентов нынешних «цепных» – просто здоровое и тупое пушечное мясо, к тому же опасное для окружающих. Их вроде как тренируют, с ними работают, но… вы же сами видите. Почему бы нам не быть более придирчивыми в выборе? Моё предложение таково – на следующий год у нас выделен бюджет на набор восьми человек, я хочу отобрать половину по существующим нормам, другую же половину – по моим критериям, которые я изложила в отправленном вам запросе. У нас будет год, чтобы доказать эффективность и меньшие затраты моего подхода, а потом, возможно, нам удастся убедить ребят наверху пересмотреть программу официально.  
Капитан Кейн выжидательно смотрела на собеседника, Уиммер чуть откинулся в кресле.  
– Я нахожу ваши критерии отбора куда более разумными, чем те, что спущены нам свыше, Фелиция, – наконец произнес Фрэнк. – Но многие будут критиковать вас.  
– Я знаю.  
– Так что, бывшие законники и военные? – со свойственной ему долей скепсиса осведомился Фрэнк. – Это ваш ответ на все вопросы.  
– Да, – уверенно произнесла Кейн. – Прежде всего, мы сразу будем работать на поле подготовленного материала, который побывал в системе, поварился в ней несколько лет. Но это, как вы уже знаете, не всё. Наше тестирование отобранных кандидатов будет куда более тщательным, чем обычно. Моя цель – настолько идеальные служебные псы, насколько это возможно. Я хочу, чтобы они подчинялись, но при этом у них должны быть мозги, чтобы думать самостоятельно. Мы ищем человека, которого я смогу бросить на штурм, отправить на «охоту за головами», поставить на расследование в качестве детектива, определить на работу под прикрытием… черт, да даже на панель выставить, если это понадобится. Даже один такой человек будет полезнее десятка бугаев-головорезов.  
– Заключенные с пожизненным или приговоренные к смертной казни, которые много лет работали в правоохранительных или военных структурах… – задумчиво произнес Уиммер. – Это будет непросто. Придется охватить куда больше тюрем, участвующих в программе, а не только близлежащие, откуда удобно брать материал, как мы обычно делаем.  
– То есть, вы согласны?   
– Несколько самоуверенно, даже безумно, но ваша затея определенно стоит того, чтобы попробовать, – принял решение Уиммер. – Я поддержу вас на совете. Вернее, я скажу, что ваше предложение, с моей точки зрения, может быть эффективным для программы и практический эксперимент оправдан.  
– Спасибо, Фрэнк, – Фелиция улыбнулась. – А теперь давайте поговорим о приближающемся наборе. Когда вы будете готовы?  
– Бывших военных и законников мы сможем выцепить быстро, сделаем предварительную фильтрацию по возрасту, физической форме, психологическому профилю, а дальше дело за тестами и собеседованиями – это потребует времени, к тому же, как я понимаю, вы лично захотите принять участие в отборе?  
– Разумеется.  
– Расширенный список будет у вас через три дня.  
– Спасибо, Фрэнк.  
– Не спешите благодарить меня, Фелиция, – Уиммер серьезно смотрел на собеседницу. – Нас с вами ждет колоссальная работа и совершенно непредсказуемый результат.  
С этими словами Фрэнк отключился.  
Весьма вовремя, потому что всего десять минут спустя Кетти сдавленно пискнула:  
– К вам шеф Мозерсен.  
Почти сразу же дверь открылась, и на пороге возник Кайл Мозерсен. Про себя Фелиция отметила, что окажись шеф полиции Бостона за решеткой, она зачислила бы его в программу первым номером. Мозерсен был человеком тысячи масок. В этом по звериному хитром, сильном мужчине к пятидесяти годам с привлекательным и располагающим к себе лицом, легко способном превращаться в морду чудовища, непостижимым образом сочетались благородство и подлость, продажность и честность. Мозерсен являл собой игрока высшей лиги. Мало кто сомневался в том, что он крепко повязан с мафией, но всё же это обаятельное чудовище служило городу, прежде чем себе.  
– Ты же понимаешь, что пресса нас распнет? И Совет тоже! – в голосе мужчины слышался контролируемый гнев, идеально дозированный, выверенный.   
– Вы боитесь Совета, Кайл? – улыбнулась Кейн.  
– Не надо их недооценивать, капитан, – Мозерсен устало опустился в кресло напротив Фелиции. – Не надо держать их за дураков, и меня тоже. Ты хороша, но не наглей.   
– Вы хотите снять меня? – ухмыльнулась Кейн, надеясь, что её приглашение поймут и наконец-то примут.  
– А, – брови шефа полиции приподнялись. – Откровенный разговор? И я должен поверить, что кабинет не напичкан жучками? Не надейся, Кейн. Пока что наши отношения не вышли на такую орбиту. А снимать тебя я не собираюсь. Нужно быть дураком, чтобы это сделать, хотя изначально я был против твоего назначения, о чем ты, конечно, знаешь. Но повод мне лучше не давай.  
Фелиция подняла руки в шуточной сдаче.  
– Поговорим о мистере Сторме? – спросила она.  
– Поговорим обязательно, но не сейчас. Учитывая наши новейшие обстоятельства, я готов забыть об инциденте, если ты, Фелиция, откажешься от этой твоей инициативы.  
– Быстро вы, – отметила Кейн.  
– Недостаточно быстро, к сожалению, – рявкнул Мозерсен, на этот раз он злился по-настоящему. – Я знал, что ты честолюбива, но даже не подозревал, что ты так прижала кого-то из Совета. Мне не удалось отговорить их от этой глупости.  
– Может, моя идея просто разумна, – прокомментировала Кейн спокойно.  
– Ты хочешь выпустить на улицы самый порченный товарец, ты хоть понимаешь, какой это может вызвать резонанс – копы выпускают на свободу продажных копов, злых и чудовищных монстров? – Мозерсен весьма выразительно изобразил ужас обывателя. – Короче, подумай об этом, Фелиция, оставь эту затею. Если ты этого не сделаешь, я стану очень неприятным типом. Оступишься, а ты оступишься, я буду рядом и раздавлю тебя.   
Мозерсен поднялся, и, не говоря более ни слова, вышел из кабинета. Фелиция Кейн словно окаменела. Она не ожидала, что Мозерсен будет настолько против, но пути назад у нее не было. Она была главой отдела, назначенной, чтобы механизм наконец-то заработал, она знала, как это сделать, и если ради этого ей придется сцепиться с шефом полиции Бостона, так тому и быть. У нее хватит сил продержаться, пока Мозерсен не поймет, что она права, он самодур и тиран, но он умен.   
Нет, она сыграет в эту игру.

 

– Вы свихнулись, капитан Кейн!  
Любой другой как минимум заработал бы выговор с занесением в личное дело за подобное обращение к капитану, но только не Брайан Эмерсон. Порой он просто не мог иначе, так что, если вы делали выбор в пользу работы с ним, вы получали и это. Но Брайан, несмотря на его весьма экзотический внешний вид и манеру поведения, был лучшим куратором на проекте. Для группы, которую она собиралась сформировать, Эмерсон подходил просто идеально – как и они, представитель двух миров, побывавший на дне, хотя и немного иначе.  
Когда-то лейтенант Эмерсон был многообещающим офицером, сохранявшим хладнокровие в самых сложных ситуациях. В его дивизионе почти отсутствовали потери, несмотря на задания в горячих точках, и всё благодаря его руководству. «Павшим на поле брани» одним несчастным днем оказался сам лейтенант после встречи с изрядным количеством С4. Брайан Эмерсон, можно сказать, родился в рубашке, потому что ему удалось выжить после взрыва, а доктора даже умудрились собрать героя и поставить на ноги. Вот только армии он уже был не нужен. По мнению комиссии этот полностью здоровый внешне мужчина больше не мог переносить требуемые нагрузки, работа вне передовой так же исключалась – согласно медицинскому заключению мозг лейтенанта был незначительно поврежден, последствия неизвестны.  
Жизнь Эмерсона сделала несколько крутых поворотов, и в итоге блестящий офицер превратился в наркомана и мелкого барыжника. А потом его прижала полиция, и он стал стукачом. Вероятно, Брайан в конце концов умер бы от передоза, или его выпотрошили бы, узнав, что он стучит. Но потом случилось одно дело с военным следом, и торчок-информатор предложил тогда ещё лейтенанту Фелиции Кейн помощь как консультант, благодаря чему они и достигли успеха. Достигли без потерь, потому что во время операции по захвату преступников, Эмерсон как-то оказался в гуще событий, и спецназ слушался его беспрекословно, даже не вполне понимая, кто этот парень. Фелиция была поражена и отправила Брайана в клинику. Возглавив проект, она сразу же пригласила Эмерсона куратором – офицером, координирующим действия цепных псов из центра, обеспечивающим информационную поддержку и присматривающим за преступниками-копами вне заданий.  
Только ему она готова была доверить свою новую группу.  
– Я пропущу ваше замечание мимо ушей, лейтенант, – отчеканила Кейн. – Я хочу, чтобы вы передали всех своих подопечных другим кураторам и были готовы работать с нашей экспериментальной группой. У нас нет права на провал.  
На Кейн уставились хитрые зеленые глаза, густо подведенные черным.  
– Ну, по крайней мере, их почти ничему не придется учить, – задумчиво и серьезно высказался Брайан. – С другой стороны, если я правильно понимаю, кто у нас будет в группе, таких сложновато контролировать.  
Затем, расплывшись в мальчишеской улыбке, он добавил:  
– Будет весело.  
Кейн не стала озвучивать своих мыслей, но она в этом сильно сомневалась. Фелиция застыла у окна, погруженная в свои мысли. Сзади Брайан тихо бормотал сам с собой, уставившись на облезающий с ногтей черный лак. Это с ним иногда случалось, однако Кейн в нем не сомневалась, куда больше её беспокоил Мозерсен и, особенно, экспериментальные псы.   
Город закрывала пелена дождя, вдалеке сверкали молнии, приближалась буря.


	2. Глава 2

Глава 2.

 

– И вы переломали ему ноги? – донеслось до нее из динамика.  
– Совершенно верно, ещё я сломал ему руки и пару ребер, – прибыл спокойный и предельно дружелюбный ответ.  
– Почему вы так поступили? Вы же понимали, чем это грозит?  
– В вашем рапорте, дорогуша, всё должно быть написано.  
– Здесь написано, что вы сделали это, потому что «поганая свинья того заслуживала».  
– Что так и заполнена графа причины? – насмешливо.  
– Нет, написано, что причиной стала ваша склонность к насилию.  
– Милая моя девочка, мы с душкой Отисом знаем, что причина была совсем другая, но в отчете о ней не напишут, – губы, покрытые помадой красивого темно-красного оттенка, презрительно скривились. – История проста. Отису было очень одиноко, он вообще весьма любил компанию, но с общением у него явно были сложности, так что Отис донимал своим вниманием заключенных, как правило, он предпочитал, как бы это сказать, компаньонов помоложе, большинство, к слову, не очень хорошо кончило, но однажды ему почему-то захотелось свести знакомство со мной. И я был предельно вежлив и тактичен, но, увы, он услышал «нет» там, где хотел услышать «да». Почему он был так уверен в том, что у нас всё получится? Потому что я люблю красную помаду? Или потому что я сам не прочь провести время в компании молодых мальчиков? В общем, Отис был искренне расстроен. Я не ханжа, и я не так уж привередлив, но, видите ли, мало того, что Отис напоминает продукт скрещивания медведя с гориллой, так он ещё и законченная садистская свинья. Вот вы, милочка, стали бы строить с таким отношения? О, так я и думал, не стали бы. Так вот, дальше Отис повел себя именно как свинья – постоянные проверки, подъемы посреди ночи, двойные смены в мастерской, бесконечные наряды на уборку, и этот чертов неизменный вопрос, снова и снова. Я продолжал вести себя вежливо, но мне сломали ребро, меня избили дружки Отиса, а потом, боюсь, у нас с ним был секс, вернее, скорее у него со мной был секс, потому что я хорошо приложился головой, что оказалось к лучшему, в такие моменты удобнее быть в полуотключке… О, не расстраивайтесь, милая, и не нужно на меня так смотреть. Никогда не проникайтесь жалостью к обаятельному негодяю, чего доброго я соблазню вас, и вот вы уже устраиваете мне побег. И чему только вас теперь учат в академии? Хм, так о чем я? Ах да, на том инциденте наш вопрос с Отисом не закрылся. Вам о таком знать необязательно, но, несмотря на ряд бытующих стереотипов о тюремной жизни, иметь добровольного любовника значительно приятнее даже для такой свиньи как Отис, поэтому он продолжил за мной ухаживать. Не уверен, сколько я просидел в карцере в чем мать родила и почти без еды, но в какой-то момент я решил, что терять мне уже нечего. Ну что со мной могут сделать? Отправить на работы повышенной опасности, где я, скорее всего, весьма скоро сдохну? Ухаживания Отиса доконают меня быстрее. Так что, когда Отис явился снова с тарелкой восхитительного бекона, я переломал ему всё, что успел, пока меня не скрутили. Конечно, я надеялся прикончить его, но, увы, я был, как вы понимаете, несколько не в форме. Единственное, о чем я жалею, так это о том, что не попробовал тот бекон.  
– И за это вас приговорили к работам в секторе повышенной опасности? – голос девушки-психолога чуть дрогнул, он уже не так холоден и профессионален.  
Фелиция Кейн подалась к монитору.  
Красивые руки, скованные наручниками поднялись ко рту, скрывая горькую усмешку.  
– Ну-ну, не стоит расстраиваться из-за такого негодяя как я, милая, мы негодяи всегда лжем, не обращайте внимания на весь этот вздор, что я наговорил. В вашем рапорте всё правильно написано – «склонность к насилию», она самая.  
– Мне нужно выйти, – оператор поспешно покинула комнату, а её собеседник откинулся на спинку стула, на губах блуждала удовлетворенная улыбка. Он просто ждал, что будет дальше, ему было интересно.  
– Он врал ей? – обратилась Фелиция, к стоящему у нее за спиной Уиммеру.  
– Нет, хотя этого нет в рапортах, он весьма правдиво изложил события, судя по тому, что нам удалось узнать, даже смягчил.  
– Так спокоен. Жалко, что мы не можем дать ход делу Малигана.  
– В этом нет необходимости. Заключенный номер Б0100200983 несколько приуменьшил свои заслуги, он прекрасно ломает кости, я бы даже заподозрил у него медицинское образование, если бы не знал, Отис Малиган навсегда останется калекой, ходить без боли он сможет, только сменив ноги на протезы.  
– Что вы думаете, Эмерсон?  
– Думаю, что он заинтересовал вас, капитан, а ещё, что у этого мужика яйца из титана, – ответил Брайан со своего места, – но если серьёзно, один из самых интересных объектов. Вы извините, я пойду налью себе кофейку, кому-нибудь захватить?  
Кейн нетерпеливо мотнула головой, для кофе ещё не пришло время, последний перерыв закончился час назад, но она готова была признать, что после того, как они завершат отбор, она долго не сможет смотреть на мониторы.  
Изначально ей на стол легло порядка двух тысяч досье, в основном бывшие военные. С Уиммером и Эмерсоном они сразу отсеяли лишнее, оставив лишь полторы сотни папок. Потом была трудная работа по перевозу этих людей для более близкого знакомства. Несколько этапов бесед с психологом, тщательный медицинский осмотр и изнурительное многоэтапное физическое тестирование позволили сузить круг претендентов до пятидесяти человек.  
Всё это время Кейн наблюдала за ними с помощью системы мониторов, её мозг был достаточно натаскан для такой работы, она доверяла ему и знала, что её глаз зацепится за тех, кто стоит внимания, за такими она следила более пристально.  
На данный момент в фаворе у нее было около дюжины человек, но всё могло измениться – предстояло ещё два теста. Один – многосоставный тест интеллекта, часть испытуемых уже прошла некоторые его этапы. Второй тест вряд ли бы сочли проявлением глубоко профессионального подхода, но ей было плевать, она считала его важным.  
– Пошла в жопу, – отчеканил голос откуда-то слева. Фелиция повернула голову как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как карандаш описал дугу перед удивленным лицом одного из опытных операторов отбора. – Какого хрена, я должен писать ещё один тест? Я уже написал вам три теста, до этого меня без малого два дня гоняли как собаку, словно в какую сборную готовят, а ваши доктора залезли мне в такие места, о которых я и не подозревал, и всё это время ваша братия капает мне на мозги, чтобы узнать, что со мной не так и писался ли я детстве. Так что идите вы все в жопу и прихватите этот карандаш, пока я вам его куда не засунул. Я – обычное наглое, тупое, ленивое и злобное говно.  
Произнеся свою речь несколько менторским тоном, в котором странным образом переплетались высокомерие и расхлябанность, мужчина скрестил на груди руки, всем своим видом показывая, что разговор окончен.  
Этот субъект не входил в её дюжину, но он захватил внимание Кейн.  
Она порылась в стопке досье. Взяла пухлую папку, пролистала, освежая в памяти.  
– Что у нас по мистеру Говно, его самохарактеристика правдива? – сухо осведомилась Фелиция.  
Вернувшийся с кофе Брайан хмыкнул:  
– Док, я проиграл, – заметив вопросительный взгляд капитана Кейн, Эмерсон пояснил. – Мы поспорили с доком насчет этого типа, я ставил на то, что вы его даже не заметите. То, что он – говно, судя по всему верно, а вот по остальным пунктам я бы с ним не согласился.  
– Пройденные тесты интеллекта очень неплохи, особенно по части логического мышления, а вот с образованием у нас, похоже, не всё здорово, – пробормотала Фелиция, перебирая бумажки. – Помню этого типа, он был не слишком-то разговорчив на беседах, предпочитал послать и принять вид «я самый крутой»…  
– Тем не менее на прямые вопросы он отвечает четко и исчерпывающе, – мягко возразил Уиммер. – Просто он ненавидит, когда лезут к нему в душу.  
– И физические тесты хороши, в десятке лучших – подсказал Брайан. – На вид не скажешь, но парень на удивление крепкий.  
– Нашли себе любимчика? – ухмыльнулась Фелиция. Молчание неожиданно спевшейся парочки она классифицировала как положительный ответ.  
– То есть, вы считаете, что ему стоит выдать ещё один карандаш? – Кейн устало потерла глаза, у нее начинала болеть голова.  
– Мне это говнюк нравится, – добродушно отозвался Брайан.  
– Я бы порекомендовал к нему приглядеться, – взвешивая слова, начал Уиммер. – Тип неприятный, но он почти уникален.  
Фелиция вопросительно уставилась на психолога.  
– Он – не социопат в отличие от большинства наших объектов, у него вздорный характер, но он на удивление нормален в психическом плане.  
– Сомневаюсь, что пожизненное он просто так заработал, – нахмурилась Кейн, продолжая листать досье. – Не вижу, за что его вдруг приговорили к работам в секторе повышенной опасности после четырех лет отсидки… да ещё и с примерным поведением?  
– А в досье этого не написано, – Эмерсон отбарабанил на столе очередь. – И ребятам дока ничего узнать не удалось, но начальник тюрьмы чуть слюной не брызгал, когда мы его забирали, орал, что будет писать бог знает кому.  
– Любопытно, – улыбнулась Фелиция и потянулась к микрофону.  
– Заключенный Л1000809788, – произнесла она ровно. Мужчина повернулся и с ненавистью уставился на камеру. На секунду у Кейн возникло желание просто забыть о мистере Говно, потому что в голове у нее мысли свернули в не совсем профессиональное русло. Хамло было достаточно привлекательно. Ожидаемо, так как подобный критерий отбора Фелиция внесла в свой запрос. Однако этот неуживчивый тип оказался слишком уж в её вкусе. Капитан Кейн одернула себя. Ещё более непрофессионально было бы проигнорировать его как объект по соображениям собственного удобства. – Сейчас оператор даст вам новый карандаш, и вы заполните этот тест. Это последний тест на уровень вашего интеллекта, не столь низкий, как вы пытаетесь показать вашим поведением, через какое-то время вас попросят раздеться…  
– Это ещё зачем? Я уже проходил медицинский осмотр, – недовольно осведомился заключенный.  
– Потому что это нужно, Л1000809788. После этого вы дождетесь результатов. Пока не знаю, какими они будут, но я гарантирую вам, что, если вы выбросите карандаш, вы отправитесь обратно к коменданту Симмонсу, он очень не хотел вас отпускать. Однако если вы пройдете все процедуры, я подам запрос на ваш перевод в другое исправительное учреждение, где дело о назначении вас на работы повышенной опасности будет заново рассмотрено. Что скажете?  
Вместо ответа заключенный взял протянутый ему карандаш и лист с тестом.

 

– Разденьтесь, пожалуйста, – голос оператора максимально нейтрален.  
Большинство тестируемых отпустили на эту просьбу какой-либо пошлый или оскорбленный комментарий, заключенный номер А0009702009 лишь поинтересовался совершенно безэмоциональным голосом:  
– Зачем?  
– Это последний этап тестирования.  
– Раздеваться полностью?  
– Да.  
Мужчина встал со своего места и быстро стянул с себя одежду, оставшись совершенно обнаженным.  
Фелиция Кейн внимательно разглядывала его. А0009702009 был великолепно сложен и определенно серьезно тренирован, от него так и веяло силой и грацией дикого зверя. Безусловно, то, что она делала сейчас, было, мягко говоря, необычно, но Фелиция привыкла доверять своему чутью, которое настойчиво твердило: «Представь, что ты на невольничьем рынке Древнего мира и выбери лучший товар». Капитан изначально определилась с тем, что она искала. Прежде всего, никаких пугающих громадин. Ей нужны были агенты среднего роста, крепкие и тренированные, как человек, которого она видела перед собой на мониторе – под кожей легко угадывались мышцы хищника, но даже обычная рубашка легко могла сохранить эту тайну, кроме того её подопытные должны были быть привлекательны, но не смазливы. Фелиция пыталась убить двух зайцев одним ударом – найти оперативников, которые сумеют остаться незамеченными в толпе, когда это требуется, и в то же время смогут привлечь к себе должное внимание при возникновении такой необходимости.  
Заключенный А0009702009 не просто был в её дюжине, он был первым номером, слишком совершенный, чтобы в это поверить.  
Лучшие показатели среди тестов интеллекта. Собственно, результаты настолько шокировали Уиммера, что их пришлось перепроверить, после чего доктор впал в длительные раздумья над досье заключенного, в итоге заявив, что этот человек должен быть гением. Медицинское обследование и физические тесты только подтверждали его вопиющее совершенство, а теперь капитан Кейн видела на своем мониторе именно тот товар, который намеривалась приобрести для своей программы. Лицо заключенного никто не назвал бы классически красивым или правильным – слегка грубовато, высокий лоб, чуть великоватый рот, глубоко посаженные глаза, тем не менее всё вместе это сходилось на удивление гармонично и привлекательно.  
Небольшой изъян всё же присутствовал. Взгляд Фелиции задержался на глазах мужчины – очень красивых, зеленовато-карих, окруженных густыми темными ресницами. В таких глазах тонут. Однако если поднести к его лицу лампу, становилось ясно, что его левый глаз абсолютно безжизненен. А0009702009 был слеп на него – старая травма, очевидно, оставшаяся от его военного прошлого. Точные сведения отсутствовали, досье этого человека вообще не страдало от переизбытка информации – слишком много пометок «Засекречено». К переводу на работы в «сектор смертников» приговорен за излишнюю опасность для других заключенных, до отправки рекомендовано заключение в карцере.  
– Мне не удастся отговорить вас, Фелиция? – вздохнул Уиммер.  
– Он великолепен, доктор, – ответила Кейн.  
– Он – зверь в шкуре человека, вы же читали, что он сделал с теми заключенными?  
– У него наверняка были причины.  
– Даже если так, А0009702009 подвержен вспышкам гнева. Рискну предположить, что ситуация могла обостриться после травмы черепа, которая явно имела место, судя по обследованию. Это не просто злость и агрессия, капитан. Посмотрите на него, обычно этот человек очень спокоен, неестественно спокоен, можно даже сказать безэмоционален, но когда он выходит из себя, он прекращается в чудовище.  
– Для этого у нас есть психологи, – твердо произнесла Фелиция. – Он в программе.  
Её глаза медленно блуждали по мониторам. Наверное, такого количества обнаженки не увидишь и в стрип-клубе, однако она рассматривала этих людей с беспристрастностью хирурга.  
Её взгляд задержался на одном из центральных мониторов.  
Отис Малиган может и был свиньей, но вкус имел неплохой. Б0100200983 был хорош собой – одного роста с её первым финалистом, но слегка помельче, впрочем, его физические тесты и его досье убедительно доказывали, что он способен справиться со всем спектром заданий. Без косметики, которую он смыл по просьбе оператора, Б0100200983 нравился Кейн значительно больше. Видимо эти смотрины забавляли мужчину, он тряхнул головой, позволяя длинным вьющимся светлым волосам упасть ему на плечи, и улыбнулся в камеру профессиональной улыбкой дорогой проститутки.  
Насчет этих двоих Фелиция уже всё решила. Последний кандидат вызывал у нее сомнения, он не был самым очевидным выбором с точки зрения показателей, но чутье твердило ей, что это именно то, что нужно. На крайнем левом мониторе с выражением великомученика расположился мистер Говно, его недохвостик был распущен, темные волосы местами доходили почти до плеч, местами, потому, что мистер Говно явно не слышал о том, что волосы нужно стричь более менее ровно. Увы, это было единственной претензией Кейн к его внешнему виду – он был скорее ближе к Б0100200983, но несколько покрепче благодаря более широким от природы плечам и тренированным рукам.  
Фелиции немного не хотелось связываться с бритом. По её наблюдению, они были ненормальными и слишком задирали нос. Острова, где жили эти снобы, погибли в первые недели катастрофы, но спасшиеся бриты положили много сил на сохранение своей нацидентификации. Их районы были миром со своими правилами. К слову, Б0100200983 согласно досье так же являлся как минимум на четверть бритом. Приходилось признать, что у этих высокомерных ублюдков неплохие гены.  
– Доктор Уиммер, – наконец приняла решение Кейн. – В этой стопке четырнадцать дел. Я хочу, чтобы этим заключенным на год отсрочили отправку на работы в зоне повышенной опасности. Если мои изменения в программу получат зеленый свет, мы вернемся к их кандидатурам.   
– Возможно, нам не удастся добиться этого от всех начальников тюрем, – ответил Уиммер, – но в любом случае мы попробуем.  
– Лейтенант Эмерсон, номера Б0100200983, А0009702009, Л1000809788 проводить в мой кабинет, доктор Уиммер, начинайте готовить на них бумаги.

 

Фелиция Кейн ждала.   
На столе перед ней лежали три пухлые папки – досье на её финалистов, перед столом стояли подготовленные стулья. Сзади в креслах расположились доктор Уиммер и Эмерсон, представляющие собой достаточно странную пару.  
Наконец дверь открылась. Каждого заключенного сопровождали два охранника на полголовы выше своих подопечных. Руки и ноги конвоируемых были скованны, так чтобы не мешать им идти, но помешать перейти на бег.   
Первым шел Л1000809788. В живую он казался не таким колючим, вероятно, дело было в том, как он двигался – с достоинством и природной грацией. Кейн ждала, что он сейчас расплывется в наглой ухмылке, однако заключенный бросил быстрый, почти неуловимый взгляд в сторону Уиммера и Эмерсона, такой же быстрый скользящий взгляд на нее и опустился на стул, к которому его подвел конвой. Спокойная и расслабленная, но не развязная поза, лицо с удивительно правильными и даже аристократическими чертами, разве что тюремная роба и пробивающаяся щетина противоречили образу.  
Впрочем, он с интересом посмотрел на следующего за ним Б0100200983, который не только успел забрать длинные волосы в хвост, но и снова накрасил губы помадой, при этом он умудрялся выглядеть на удивление мужественно. Блондин в свою очередь удостоил мистера Говно мимолетного взгляда и грациозно устроился на центральном стуле, положив ногу на ногу – длина кандалов позволяла выполнить этот трюк при определенной сноровке. Наконец вошел А0009702009, он больше не казался безэмоциональным, заключенный словно губка впитывал всё, что происходило вокруг. Заняв свой стул, он прямо и открыто посмотрел на капитана Кейн. В этом взгляде не было вызова, лишь готовность выслушать то, что она собирается сказать.  
Трудно было не почувствовать между этими троими некое молчаливое единение – им не пришлось разговаривать, чтобы узнать друг в друге членов не одной стаи, а скорее представителей одного вида.  
– Добрый день, господа, – начала Кейн. – Наверняка, вам интересно, почему вы здесь?  
– Разумеется, – тактично произнес длинноволосый блондин, чувствуя молчаливую поддержку остальных.  
– Скажите, вы слышали о программе, которую в тюрьмах окрестили «Программой удавки»? Политики называют её «Экспериментальным подразделением по охране правопорядка условно-освобожденными лицами с частичной правоспособностью», но мне кажется это слишком вычурно.  
Все трое молча кивнули.  
– Так вот, господа, вам предложено присоединится к программе, – произнесла Фелиция, медленно переводя взгляд с одного на другого. Со своего места она прекрасно видела, с каким интересом прислушиваются к разговору Уиммер и Эмерсон.  
Её слова явно не стали для троицы большой неожиданностью, каждый из них подозревал, что дело идет к чему-то в этом роде, но о «Программе удавки» они вряд ли размышляли – набор, как правило, проводился в апреле, и они не входили в число претендентов по существующим критериям.  
– Вы предлагаете стать ходячими покойниками? – брит перестал рассматривать свои руки и поднял взгляд на капитана, впиваясь в нее голубыми жесткими, но странно притягательными глазами. Глазами змеи. Если они смотрели на вас, вы застывали.  
– Вы и так фактически мертвы, Л1000809788, – спокойно ответила Кейн, выдерживая его взгляд. – Все трое вы отбываете пожизненное. Технически у каждого из вас несколько пожизненных сроков, но как мы все знаем, отсидеть предстоит только один. Провести всю жизнь в тюрьме – это конечно неприятно, с другой стороны, можно книжку почитать, а то и написать, много новых друзей завести, заняться спортом, даже встречаться с близкими и любимыми, хотя у вас троих посетителей по моим данным не было, короче, нет мотивации влезать в петлю. Однако вот какой поворот событий, недавно все вы были приговорены к работам в зоне повышенной опасности.  
Кейн сделала эффектную паузу, они всё знали и без нее, но речь свою она намеревалась завершить.  
– Да, конечно, есть уникумы, которые умудряются приспособиться, и с них как с гуся вода, но кто может предугадать заранее, окажитесь ли вы в числе этих счастливчиков.Сектора повышенной опасности убьют вас наверняка. Убьют медленно и мучительно. Сами знаете, девяносто пять процентов заключенных погибают за пять лет работы, больше там не держатся, в первый год выбывает семьдесят процентов. И умирать вы будете понемногу каждый день, в оковах, харкая кровью, сгнивая заживо, разлагаясь, и разумеется, это очень больно.  
Кейн не сомневалась в том, что им неприятно было слышать от нее страшную правду, о которой в последние пару недель они наверняка всё чаще задумывались. Капитан знала, что эти люди были не робкого десятка, но то, что ждало их, не могло не испугать даже смелого человека.  
– С другой стороны, – продолжила Фелиция. – Я предлагаю вам свободу на цепи и шанс остаться в живых. Процентная выживаемость на нашей программе чуть повыше, а смерть в большинстве случаев быстрая, и, как правило, это смерть в бою. Но погибнете вы или выживете, зависит от ваших собственных сил. Не буду врать вам, нет смысла. Вы слышали о том, что такое рабство? Наверняка слышали, даже вы Л9788.   
Брюнет презрительно ухмыльнулся в ответ.  
– Рабы обрабатывали землю, готовили еду, исполняли самую тяжелую работу. Если согласитесь, вы будете рабами полиции, но это прогрессивное рабство. Во-первых, за вами частично признаются некоторые права и свободы, хотя они и ограничены. Во-вторых, конечно, участники программы работают на самых опасных миссиях, но специальный эдикт запрещает отправлять вас на задания, вероятность успешного завершения которых менее пяти процентов, так как это нарушает ваши неотчуждаемые права человека, бла-бла-бла. В-третьих, запрещено в грубой форме попирать вашу честь и достоинство, но про это сразу можете забыть. И конечно, никто не собирается держать вас под замком, в свободное от работы время вы вольны ходить куда угодно и делать что угодно, разумеется, в рамках закона. Вам будут предоставлены квартиры, вы даже будете получать небольшой оклад каждый месяц. Звучит весьма неплохо?  
– Не считая ошейника, который оторвет голову в случае неповиновения, – спокойно констатировал А0009702009.  
– Да, есть такой момент, – согласилась Кейн, – но не можем же мы просто так на доверии выпустить на улицы города опасных преступников. К тому же, эти ошейники – замечательная и универсальная вещь. Вы знаете о них, значит, вы знаете, что они не только для отслеживания и отрывания голов?  
Её собеседник кивнул.  
– Так что скажете? – обратилась она с вопросом ко всем троим.  
– Не сочтите за бестактность, но, по-моему, мы трое – не самый очевидный выбор, – произнес сидящий в центре блондин. – Обычно вы набираете ребят поздоровее.  
– Да, и именно они мрут как мухи, и что ещё хуже – выкашивают неприличное количество мирных обывателей славного города Бостона, – усмехнулась Кейн. – Кроме того, они мало на что годятся, только на боевые операции и операции задержания. Но вот можно ли им доверить вести расследование или работу под прикрытием, как вы думаете? А вам троим, как мне кажется, можно, и давайте начистоту, я уверена, что вы можете справиться с одним из таких здоровяков при необходимости.  
– Понимаю, – задумчиво произнес блондин. – И я буду прав, если предположу, что для моих возможно-будущих-коллег согласие станет возвращением к службе по охране правопорядка?  
– Совершенно верно, – подтвердила Кейн. – Л9788 почти ваш коллега. Вы служили в Нео-Бангкоке в АБР, убойный отдел, он – в центральном управлении полиции Фриско, отдел по борьбе с организованной преступностью. Ваш третий почти-коллега – капитан армии Соединенных штатов Америки и Канады, у него обширная биография, но в том числе в нее входит контрразведка и отдел внутренних расследований. Не так-то легко было договориться о том, чтобы вас доставили к нам, капитан.  
– Я уволен из армии с позором, обращаться ко мне по званию некорректно, – поправил А0009702009.  
– Возможно, есть ещё одно обстоятельство, которое поможет вам принять решение, – продолжила Фелиция. – Вы – смертники, это так. Но в некотором роде, вы – ценные смертники. Экспериментальная группа на «Программе Удавки», от вас будет зависеть её будущее. Не закрытие, а то, сколько жизней она в итоге унесет со стороны участников и мирного населения. Вы находитесь сейчас здесь, потому что вы сильны, умны, красивы, но главное – у каждого из вас за плечами долгие годы на страже закона и порядка. Я не знаю, как и по каким причинам вы нарушили свою клятву «служить и защищать», но я думаю, что когда-то, давая её, вы верили в эти слова. Более того, мне кажется, что вы до сих пор так или иначе уверены в том, что дети не должны гибнуть в перестрелках только потому, что они оказались не на той улице.  
Кейн скорее почувствовала, чем увидела какое-то почти неуловимое изменение во взгляде Л1000809788, до того явно находящего её откровенную речь забавной, и теперь знала наверняка, что как минимум он действительно ещё верил в слова древней присяги, по крайней мере в той части, что касалась гибели детей в перестрелке.  
На несколько мгновений в комнате повисло молчание, её собеседники переваривали услышанное.  
– Как вас зовут? – наконец спросил блондин.  
– Я – руководитель специально отдела, капитан Фелиция Кейн.  
– Я не хочу умирать в своей блевотине, капитан Кейн, – произнес мужчина. – Предпочту оторванную голову и свободу хотя бы на поводке. Как записаться в вашу программу?  
Он улыбнулся.  
– Считайте, что вы уже записаны, мистер Сноу, – ответила Кейн. – Это правило программы, все оперативники получают рабочие псевдонимы, удобнее, чем номера, реальные имена мы стараемся не использовать в работе.  
– Это интересная ситуация, теоретически у нас есть выбор, но фактически его нет, – прозвучал глубокий голос А0009702009. – Я согласен.  
Просто, коротко и ясно, как она и ожидала.  
– Прекрасно, мистер Бёрн.  
– Я не настолько рыжий, – впервые улыбнулся заключенный.  
– Это скорее из-за вашего темперамента, – ответила Кейн.  
– Что же, заслуженно, – на этих словах мистер Сноу окинул мистер Бёрна подозрительным взглядом.  
– А как вы, Л9788? – Фелиция повернулась к последнему заключенному. – Вы согласны снова служить и защищать?  
– Надевайте этот чертов ошейник, – ответил мужчина так, словно бил словами наотмашь.   
– Замечательно, мистер Дарк, – улыбнулась Фелиция, хотя где-то внутри вспыхнула яркая искорка гнева. Она кивнула Брайану. Он поднялся со своего места и подошел к её столу, развернувшись лицом к заключенным.  
Мистер Дарк смерил его несколько ошарашенным взглядом, мистер Сноу смотрел явно оценивающе, мистер Бёрн – понимающе и спокойно.  
Всё в позе и стройной подтянутой фигуре Эмерсона выдавало военного, причем десантника, но с этим образом не очень вязалась одежда уличного бандита, подведенные черным глаза и многочисленные кольца на пальцах.  
– Лейтенант Брайан Эмерсон, ваш куратор. Он проведет с вами полный инструктаж, будет вести вас на заданиях по связи, присматривать за вами вне заданий.   
– Лейтенант Эмерсон, проводите наших новых сотрудников для монтажа ошейников и выдачи экипировки, затем отвезите их для размещения.   
Брайан коротко кивнул.  
– Господа, – она снова обратилась к недавним заключенным. – Вы все будете проживать в одном доме, в отдельных квартирах, разумеется. Так же для вас обязательны регулярные тренировки, за этим проследит ваш куратор. Раз в неделю вы обязаны посещать психолога проекта для оценки вашего психического состояния. Добро пожаловать в программу.  
– Ну что, ребята, начнем, – хлопнул в ладоши Эмерсон, перед тем как открыть дверь и впустить охранников.   
Вскоре возглавляемая им процессия из бывших зеков и их конвоиров прошествовала мимо стола Кетти Паркер. Девушка многое повидала в приемной капитана специального отдела, но на этот раз зрелище было настолько неординарным, что её рот приоткрылся от удивления.


	3. Глава 3

Глава 3.

 

– Да, капитан, – Брайан снял трубку только после пятого звонка, обычно лейтенант отвечал на втором-третьем.  
– Как у вас дела, Эмерсон? – поинтересовалась Фелиция. Она понимала, что куратор подробно отчитается, но эта группа очень волновала её.  
– Полный порядок, капитан, – ответил Брайан. – Я даже удивлен немного. Надели ошейники, получили свои личные вещи и амуницию, содержание на неделю, внимательно выслушали мои вводные и пояснения. Двадцать минут назад я закончил с их заселением. Иногда огрызаются, но это скорее манера речи, чем агрессия.  
– Вы имеете в виду мистера Дарка, – улыбнулась Кейн.  
– Да, его, но мне это даже нравится, это нормально, ожидаемо. Мистер Бёрн задает вопросы исключительно по делу. Вот мистер Сноу не отгрызается, он просто кидает такой взгляд… сразу понимаешь, что в своём воображении он дрючит тебя с упором головой в батарею.  
Фелиции не удалось сдержать смех.  
– Ладно, Эмерсон. Как прибудете в офис, зайдите ко мне, я хочу поговорить с вами о группе…  
Слева от Кейн настойчиво замигала лампочка срочного вызова.  
– Секунду, лейтенант, побудьте на линии.  
Фелиция нажала кнопку.  
– В чем дело, Кетти, – строго произнесла капитан.  
– Звонок от шефа Мозерсена, он очень настаивает, – пролепетала девушка, очевидно, какое-то время пытавшаяся пояснить стальному шефу, что капитан Кейн недоступна.  
– Соедини, – коротко приказала Фелиция.  
– Капитан Кейн, – раздалось из динамика. Изображением звук не дополнялся, по какой-то причине Мозерсен не мог воспользоваться этой функцией или не хотел.  
– Шеф Мозерсен, – поздоровалась Фелиция.  
– Насколько мне известно, ваши новые оперативники официально оформлены три часа назад? – не вполне вопрос, скорее утверждение, но приглашающее её принять участие в беседе.  
– Совершенно верно, шеф Мозерсен, – любезно ответила Кейн.  
– У меня для вас весьма приятная новость, капитан. Cверху спущено задание для вашей экспериментальной группы.  
Фелиция опешила.   
Оперативников программы никогда не посылали на задания по крайней мере дня три после зачисления, в их же случае прошло чуть больше трех часов. Ей было совершенно очевидно, что это – подарочек от Мозерсена, его попытка утопить её инициативу. Что же она примет вызов, хотя она не сомневалась в том, что он выбрал нечто особенное.  
– Когда мы должны начинать? – отчеканила капитан.  
– Немедленно. Боюсь, у вас не будет времени собрать их в офисе на инструктаж. С вами свяжется лейтенант Деверо и введет вас в курс дела, он так же будет осуществлять наблюдение за ходом операции.  
– Вы не доверяете специальному отделу?  
– Капитан Кейн, это задание повесили на вашу группу лишь отчасти по моему настоянию. Ситуация очень серьезная. Если кратко, то час назад неизвестными было захвачено одно из зданий корпорации «Иштар», как и все здания корпорации – интеллектуальное. В режиме обороны его практически невозможно взять, мы уже потеряли там раненными и убитыми более тридцати человек – не просто офицеров, а бойцов штурмового спецподразделения. Операция была признана слишком опасной для использования регулярных частей полиции. Пресса занята тем, что раздувает шумиху вокруг невозможности сил правопорядка спасти заложников, но к счастью им в голову не пришло, что компьютерная система всего здания имеет подключение к общей системе корпорации «Иштар». Захваченное здание принадлежит компании, работающей в сфере развлечений, но в состав группы входят крупные финансовые и промышленные игроки, и, что интересует нас больше всего, несколько научных компаний и компаний, занимающихся разработкой и производством вооружений. Они – главные подрядчики армии СШАК, и боюсь, добравшись до коммуникаций, умелый человек может натворить дел. В случае если обезвредить преступников не удастся, военные санкционируют полное уничтожение здания. Разумеется, из близлежащих строений уже идет эвакуация, но ущерб для города будет огромен, и погибнут все заложники, которых там по нашим оценкам около двух сотен человек.  
– Сколько у нас времени до удара? – Кейн уже не думала о том, уловка это или нет. Она была сосредоточена на задании.  
– Неизвестные пока не выдвигали требований, но военные рвутся в бой, – ответил Мозерсен. – Городская администрация пытается их сдержать, но… Боюсь, что у нас максимум часов восемь, скорее всего даже меньше.  
– Ясно, – в голосе Фелиции звенела сталь.  
– Капитан, вероятно, вы не поверите в мою искренность, но удачи вам, – произнес напоследок Мозерсен и отключился.  
Кейн глубоко вздохнула.  
– Лейтенант, вы ещё здесь, – Фелиция сняла линию с удержания.  
– Ага, и даже плесенью не покрылся, – прибыл ответ.  
– Разворачивайтесь, – твердо произнесла Кейн.

 

Капли воды приятно холодили кожу. Дарк отдавал себе отчет в том, что странно совершенно неподвижно стоять под душем уже десять минут, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Его не покидало чудесное ощущение свободы – осознание того, что не раздастся звонок, означающий, что время вышло, и он должен куда-то идти – на прогулку, на работы, в столовую, обратно в камеру. А ещё он был абсолютно один, ни души вокруг, никто тебя не видит, никто не переругивается, никто не трахается. Благодать. Не сказать, чтобы Дарк был особо стеснителен, или кто-то ему докучал, его заключение в целом обходилось без неприятных происшествий, однако у него был обостренный инстинкт самосохранения, поэтому он испытывал почти физический дискомфорт от невозможности остаться одному в душевой. Ладно, он мог не обманывать себя, тревожить его не тревожили, но временами он чувствовал на себе взгляды. Эти взгляды ни с чем не спутаешь, они оценивают тебя и перспективы. Смотрели на него нередко, смотреть ведь не запрещено, некоторые из тех, кто смотрел, потом подходили на прогулке. Дарк всегда говорил «нет», говорил с уверенностью, твердо, спокойно, хотя вообще-то обычно был язвительным и резким. Как правило, на него не обижались, и всё было тип-топ, в любом случае за четыре года, проведенные за решеткой, никто не решился настаивать, но он прекрасно понимал, что на будущее это гарантий не давало, поэтому взгляды напрягали.  
Сейчас, насколько ему было известно, на него никто не смотрел – камеры в предоставленной ему квартирке точно были, но он надеялся, что в ванной их не установили. Кому охота смотреть, как человек гадит? Хотя наш мир прекрасен и полон извращенцев.   
Возможно, он тоже мог претендовать на это звание, потому что вдруг понял, что не возражал бы, если бы на него в эту минуту смотрела капитан Фелиция Кейн. На протяжении четырех лет в его распоряжении были только руки и воображение, можно ли винить его в том, что он слегка запал на железную красотку? А она была красоткой. Высокая, но не слишком, с идеальной на его вкус фигурой – с одной стороны, достаточно спортивная, с другой – всё и во всех местах при ней, но в меру. А какие ноги! Дарк закрыл глаза. И эти роскошные черные волосы, обрамляющие лицо, словно высеченное из камня, но в то же время чувственное.   
Подобные женщины нравились далеко не всем. Большинство его бывших коллег заглядывались на девочек помоложе и помилее. Он тоже заглядывался, но крепко западал только на таких, как эта хищная бестия. Это неизменно удивляло его приятелей, потому что мистер Дарк не относился к числу ребят, которые хотят, чтобы женщина была главной, доминировала, решала за них. Они просто не понимали, что он искал не госпожу, а лишь хотел видеть рядом с собой ровню, противодействие в ответ на его действие. Забавно, что сейчас он полностью зависел от воли именно такой женщины. Возможно, ему следовало развить эту мысль здесь в душе?  
– А может быть и нет, – разочарованно пробормотал Дарк вслух, когда его ошейник тихо, но настойчиво запикал. Он выключил воду и нажал на кнопку громкой связи. – Дарк слушает.  
– Это лейтенант Эмерсон, – объявил ошейник. – Через полчаса вы должны быть готовы. Первое задание. Инструктаж по пути. Скорее всего, предстоит штурм здания, экипировка соответствующая, остальное на ваше усмотрение.  
– Одиночное задание? – уточнил Дарк.  
– Нет, задание для всей группы, – ответил лейтенант и отключился.  
Оперативник задумчиво открыл дверцу кабинки и так же задумчиво потянулся за полотенцем.  
Что же, по крайней мере, он успел насладиться душем.   
Это было единственным положительным моментом.  
Всего несколько часов на свободе и уже первое задание, не так он это себе представлял, не так.   
Что-то определенно шло не по плану.   
Но вот что он думал – все могут выкусить.   
Какую бы игру ни затеяли их кукловоды, мистер Дарк не был намерен сдохнуть так просто.

 

– Эй, Эмерсон, ты всегда будешь у нас личным шофером или как? – почти лениво спросил Дарк, основательно прижатый к левой двери машины – всем троим оперативникам пришлось разместиться на заднем сиденье. Машина у Эмермсона была просторная, но не настолько, чтобы обеспечить удобство в подобной ситуации. Увы, в протоколе куратора был какой-то пункт, вынудивший его пойти на такую меру сейчас, когда они все находились при исполнении.  
– Нет, – улыбнулся Брайан. – Согласно досье, вы все трое сами водите. Каждого обеспечат служебным транспортном, просто пока не успели.  
– Да, все как-то очень быстро происходит, – тактично вставил мистер Сноу, расположившийся посередине и даже извлекающий некоторое удовольствие из того, что медленно увеличивал свою территорию за счет стратегического вдавливания Дарка в дверцу. Сноу понимал, что перед заданием лучше не провоцировать брита, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Иногда ребенок не может угомониться, пока не ощупает каждый миллиметр заинтересовавшей его игрушки, не дернет за каждый рычажок и ниточку, так вот некоторые люди заставляли Сноу чувствовать себя таким ребенком, и мистер Дарк, к сожалению для него, относился именно к этим несчастным.  
Мистер Бёрн тоже был интересным объектом, но Сноу ещё недостаточно в нем разобрался – детский энтузиазм не лишал его врожденной осторожности.  
Бёрн очень внимательно выслушал предварительный инструктаж Эмерсона, попытался задать несколько вопросов по системе защиты здания, но вскоре смирился с тем, что ответы был способен дать только лейтенант Деверо на месте. Как и его невольным товарищам, мистеру Бёрну не нравилось всё происходящее, однако он усматривал добрый знак в том, что на место происшествия так же должна была прибыть Фелиция Кейн. Он чувствовал, что капитан многое поставила на них, и она не даст так просто отправить своих зверюшек на убой, а, кажется, это кто-то и пытался сделать.  
Машина несла их в центр Бостона, престижный деловой район, где по идее не должно происходить ничего такого, что потребует вмешательства цепных псов полиции, и одно то, что их троих направили именно туда, сулило большие проблемы.  
Мистер Бёрн глянул на своих напарников.   
С его точки зрения выходило всё достаточно забавно – они знали друг друга часов пять, перебросились парой фраз, а теперь были повязаны насмерть. Бёрн вообще многое в жизни находил забавным, хотя никто не назвал бы его веселым парнем, возможно, его чувство юмора несколько не совпадало с чувством юмора большинства, оно было тоньше, но в то же время более всеобъемлющим.   
Челюсть Дарка сжалась чуть плотнее – не нравилось, что на него внимательно смотрят. Сноу только улыбнулся и уселся поудобнее.   
Мистер Бёрн уставился в никуда перед собой. На самом деле он оценивал свои и их шансы достаточно высоко. Эти двое умели выживать, и они были достаточно умны, чтобы при необходимости стать хорошими командными игроками, так что, если подумать, у них троих на руках всё-таки были козыри в игре жизни.  
Деловые высотки неотвратимо приближались, и его чуткий глаз уже различал всполохи полицейских мигалок.

 

Бёрн был несколько удивлен.   
Полицейский кордон окружал не один из небоскребов стандартной застройки, а здание пониже и поприземистее. Необычное строение – на глаз в нем было этажей сорок, вместо привычных здесь сотен двух, однако оно было шире и имело шестиугольник в основании. Уже интересно. Ему не приходилось сталкиваться с такой архитектурой интеллектуальных зданий. Вероятно, эта постройка осталась со времен до катастрофы и просто была модифицирована. Вполне обычно для Бостона, который вообще мало пострадал тогда.  
Рядом с кордоном крутились журналисты, хотя не так много, как можно было ожидать, что ещё раз доказывало серьезность ситуации – если первые пташки подтянулись только сейчас, кто-то очень пытался не допустить утечки информации.  
На их скромный транспорт эти стервятники не среагировали. Принадлежность машины Эмерсона к полиции выдавал только соответствующий пропуск на ветровом стекле, поздним вечером, да ещё и с таким интересным кордоном перед ними, репортеры его просто не видели. Обычная большая типично мужская тачка с четырьмя ребятами, которые на своем маршруте наткнулись на что-то любопытное.   
Эмерсон аккуратно запарковался дальше по улице. Мистер Бёрн отметил про себя, что с этой точки прекрасно видно здание-цель, хотя сюда почти не долетали всполохи полицейских мигалок.   
– На выход, ребята, – объявил Эмерсон.   
Когда он проводил их инструктаж за пару часов до этого, временами он напоминал джанки или чуть фриковатого любителя тусовок, своего в доску парня, сейчас же был собран. Здесь к ним обращался лейтенант Брайан Эмерсон, а они превратились в «его парней». Всё в Бёрне отозвалось узнаванием, а ещё чем-то вроде понимания. Они оба были солдатами, хорошими солдатами, но что-то немного сдвинулось у них в голове, это делало их другими, непригодными. По мнению Бёрна, Эмерсону не повезло больше. Лейтенант стал бракованным товаром после того, как его по кусочкам собрали доктора, сам же Бёрн таким родился и с детства учился оберегать свою тайну, но, к сожалению, в один прекрасный момент у него ничего не вышло.  
Оперативники и куратор вылезли из машины, захватив сумки с формой и снаряжением, и направились к первому из больших бронированных фургонов спецназа. Всём троим новобранцам эти машины были прекрасно знакомы, с небольшими модификациями их использовали и полицейские, и армия. Предки таких машин появились задолго до катастрофы и представляли собой идеальный мобильный командный центр, прекрасно защищенный и оборудованный необходимой электроникой.  
Эмерсон приложил пропуск к двери, и она отъехала в сторону.  
Мистер Бёрн отметил, что разговоры чуть стихли, стоило им зайти внутрь. Он готов был биться об заклад, что это порадовало мистера Сноу, тот явно любил производить эффект на окружающих.  
В фургоне находилось двое в форме десанта, с ними стояли человек в штатском и капитан Кейн, в технической части были заняты три оператора – двое полицейских техников и один явно офицер-оперативник.  
– Добрый вечер, господа, – поприветствовала их Фелиция. – Лейтенант Деверо, позвольте представить вам нашу спецгруппу – офицер Бёрн, офицер Сноу и офицер Дарк, с лейтенантом Эмерсоном вы уже знакомы.  
Глаза мужчины в штатском ненадолго задерживались на каждом из оперативников.  
Бёрн решил, что ему нравятся эти глаза – цепкие. Деверо был молод, лет тридцати пяти, однако, судя по всему, не просто так командовал этой операцией.  
– Я могу поинтересоваться, почему наши сотрудники без формы? – обратилась капитан к Эмерсону.  
– Мы не знаем всех деталей операции, – уверенно ответил Брайан. – Форма в сумках, группа решила, что может пригодиться и гражданская одежда, я одобрил это решение.  
– Кстати о деталях операции, – произнес Дарк, он полусидел на столе, скрестив руки на груди. – Лейтенант Деверо, насколько мы поняли, дело достаточно срочное.  
– Нам самим не очень много известно, – Марк Деверо всё ещё смотрел на них не слишком дружелюбно, однако профессионализм победил. – Около двух часов назад в девятнадцать пятьдесят в здание, принадлежащее корпорации «Иштар», вошли вооруженные люди. Мы не знаем, как им удалось всё это провернуть, но есть подозрение, что у них был свой человек в охране. По идее там должны были находиться только отдельные упорные трудоголики, но, к сожалению, именно этим вечером в офисе проводили презентацию концепции интерактивного ночного клуба, не спрашивайте меня, что это такое, как бы там ни было, в здании заперто чуть более двухсот человек, многие из них – что называется, сливки общества.   
– Они выдвигают какие-нибудь требования? – спросил Бёрн.  
– Вот это и есть самое неприятное в истории. Они не выдвинули никаких требований нам, но с нами связались из главного управления полиции Фриско. Спустя полчаса после захвата здания на части общенациональных каналов в прямой эфир вышли члены «Освободительного фронта Калифорнии»…  
– Они же клоуны, – фыркнул мистер Дарк.  
– Возможно, когда-то они были клоунами, но, по словам наших коллег из Фриско, эти ребята ощутимо досаждают им последние два года. Похоже, сейчас Фронт представляет собой серьезную опасность. В прямом эфире они заявили, что сегодня будет сделан первый решительный шаг на пути к независимости Калифорнии, в жертву будут принесены невинные жизни, но эту цену придется заплатить. И тому подобное. Мы не знаем их планов, но мы знаем, что компьютерную систему некоторых зданий корпорации «Иштар» можно использовать для управления рядом гражданских и военных спутников, а так же для управления системой наведения ракет.  
– Вы говорили, эти ребята из сферы развлечений, – напомнил Сноу.  
– Да, корпорация много чем занимается. Как бы то ни было, это здание когда-то принадлежало их научному центру, работавшему в том числе с оборонными заказами. Около двадцати пяти лет назад был принят закон, запрещающий нахождение исследовательских центров, даже без испытательных полигонов, в черте города, с тех пор здание сменило нескольких хозяев, но всегда из корпорации. Проблема в том, что это – интеллектуальное здание, и его исходная прошивка скорее просто модифицирована, её не меняли. У нас потенциально опасная ситуация для национальной безопасности с целым рядом неизвестных. Прежде всего, у нас там заложники, жизни которых мы не имеем права подвергать риску, здесь действуют городские законы Бостона, однако военные пытаются придать делу несколько иную окраску. По некоторым своим каналам мы узнали, что как экстренный вариант они рассматривают уничтожение здания, то есть как минимум погибнут заложники, и будет нанесен колоссальный денежный урон, как максимум – это здание невозможно просто так подорвать, оно имеет системы защиты, в воздух поднимут думбрингеров, а их орудия могут зацепить и окружающие строения. К счастью, это деловой район, жилых домов очень мало. Мы потихоньку, чтобы пресса не пронюхала, ведем эвакуацию всего квартала. Теперь вы понимаете, что у нас весьма щекотливая ситуация, мы не можем медлить и не можем идти на штурм здания, там сильнейшая система обороны, мы просто потеряем людей, да и не знаем, что выкинут солдаты Фронта.  
Деверо задумался и затих. Два штурмовика, сопровождающие его, с неприязнью смотрели на окольцованных оперативников.  
– Я не буду скрывать, это – проверка, – произнесла, пользуясь паузой Кейн. – Почти безнадежное дело, и его передали нам. Вы или умрете при штурме, или провалите задание, и тогда противники модернизации программы избавятся от вас и от меня тоже. Не знаю, как вас, но меня эта перспектива не радует. Я бы предложила вам доказать этим кабинетным крысам, что они не учитывают существование ещё одного варианта – успеха операции. В конце концов, для вас это вопрос жизни и смерти, а мне кажется, вы очень хотите жить.  
Бёрн чуть заметно усмехнулся.   
Хотеть жить – это одно, а пройти между Сциллой и Харибдой – совсем другое. Безнадега – вот что им поручили. Их топили, и оставалось только поцеловать свою задницу на прощание. Он полагал, что его невольные напарники тоже думают о чем-то в этом роде.   
И всё-таки он слышал какой-то шепоток на самом краю сознания. Этот шепоток никогда его не подводил. Они упускали что-то из виду, требовалось только понять что, и в этом вопросе Бёрну, скорее всего, придется рассчитывать только на себя. Не потому, что он был умнее Дарка и Сноу, хотя он прекрасно знал, что это действительно так, просто его напарники были копами и находились не совсем на своей территории, в то время как его, Бёрна, готовили помимо прочего и к таким ситуациям.  
– Вы пробовали подключиться к компьютерной системе здания? – обратился Бёрн к офицерам-техникам.  
– Да, пытались подключиться и к технической системе, и к информационной, – откликнулся с какой-то опаской парень лет тридцати. – Невозможно. Мы словно об стену расшибаемся, это – неприступная крепость. Его система безопасности такова, что к ней и к закрытым информационным потокам можно подключиться только изнутри.  
– Можно ли превентивно обезопасить ракетные системы?   
– Над этим работают военные, но всё зависит от того, насколько хороши наши ребята и ребята этого «Фронта». То есть, я хочу сказать, военные возводят укрепления вокруг своей системы. А что, если враг уже притаился внутри, медленно плетет свою паутину и как только будет готов…  
– Разом потянет за все ниточки так, что никто ничего не успеет сделать, – закончил за собеседника оперативник с металлическим обручем, опоясывающим шею.  
– Да! Точно! – техник хлопнул в ладоши.  
Бёрн задумался.   
В каком бы направлении они ни двигались, неизменно натыкались на одну проблему, а значит именно её нужно решать – всё сводилось к необходимости попасть внутрь. Теоретически это было невозможно, но никто не предполагал, что это здание получится захватить, однако результат на лицо. Кроме того, шепоток твердил что-то громче и громче.   
Старое.   
Старое…   
Здание старое!   
Старое здание нестандартной планировки.   
Это стоило проверить.  
– Можно? – Бёрн вопросительно посмотрел на второго техника – девушку, и она поспешно уступила ему своё место. Пальцы оперативника уверенно забегали по клавиатуре. Он даже не подозревал, как ему этого не хватало в тюрьме.  
Первый техник скептически наблюдал за его манипуляциями и наконец не выдержал:  
– У нас уже есть план здания, мы его все изучили, он выведен там, на проекционном столе.  
– Да, официальный план здания, проходящий по городским архивам. Скорее всего, захватчики пользовались им же, но я ищу альтернативы, – спокойно ответил занятый поисками оперативник.  
– Придумал что-то? – раздался у него над ухом мягкий голос Сноу.  
– Возможно, – коротко бросил Бёрн.  
– Нужна помощь?  
– Нет, – подумав, ответил бывший военный. – Но, кажется, так или иначе мы пойдем на штурм. Я бы на вашем месте пока подготовился.  
Сноу кивнул и направился к сумкам с оружием и снаряжением, на ходу бросая Дарку:   
– Пойдем-ка, ты мне поможешь.

 

Лейтенант Деверо явно нервничал. Ему не нравилось ждать. Ещё меньше ему нравилось полагаться на осужденных смертников.   
Фелиция понимала его, но с другой стороны не могла не испытывать некую гордость за своих людей, которые сумели настолько естественно и просто взять контроль над ситуацией в свои руки.   
Последние минут двадцать мистер Бёрн, можно сказать, отсутствовал. Тело то его никуда не делось, но вся его сущность была не с ними, а бродила где-то в виртуальных просторах в поисках ответов на одному ему известные вопросы.  
Не совершали ли они все роковую ошибку, доверяя, строго говоря, человеку психически не вполне нормальному?   
Возможно, но вряд ли в сложившейся ситуации могло быть хуже. Впрочем, Бёрн определенно не функционировал в режиме безумного гения. Сразу после того, как Сноу, увлекая за собой Дарка, удалился к сумкам со снаряжением, лейтенант Деверо подошел к усиленно стучащему по клавишам оперативнику и потребовал объяснений. Мистер Бёрн не промолчал, он не послал лейтенанта и не попытался убить его, а спокойно повернулся и пояснил, что единственный выход видит в штурме здания, который невозможен, исходя из имеющихся у них сведений, но он считает, что они располагают не всей информацией относительно здания, и пытается отыскать соответствующие данные.  
После этого лейтенант Деверо расположился рядом с капитаном Кейн, проявляя чудеса терпения, но рано или поздно оно должно было иссякнуть. К счастью, временами к нему с вопросами обращались Дарк и Сноу, методично отбирающие амуницию. Кейн обратила внимание на то, что в результате оба ограничились тем, что надели форменные куртки штурмовой формы, прихватив с собой по паре пистолетов, наверняка, что-то из холодного оружия, это она упустила, отвлекшись на Бёрна, а так же некоторые приспособления для штурма зданий и немного взрывчатки.  
Фелиция заметила, что бывший военный затих. Мужчина сидел, сцепив пальцы на уровне рта и погрузившись в свои мысли.  
Наконец его зеленые глаза открылись, он встал и направился к мигнувшему экрану проекционного стола.  
– Подойдите ко мне, – попросил он остальных.  
– Я хочу сразу сделать оговорку, – начал Бёрн. – Данных недостаточно, многое здесь будет предположением, но, если получится, то это лучший вариант. Есть и хорошая новость, наши противники, скорее всего, вообще не располагают информацией, которой мы попробуем воспользоваться.  
– Посмотрите на план здания, – он указал на схематическое изображение, занимающее левую половину стола. – Я уверен, что ваши спецы его изучили вдоль и поперек, мне тоже не удалось найти в нем лазейки. А теперь посмотрите сюда.  
Бёрн указал на схему справа, они были почти идентичны, но приглядевшись внимательнее, Фелиция поняла, что это другая высотка.  
– Наше здание было построено ещё до катастрофы, но его старых планов не осталось, единственная схема, которая существует – та, по которой мы работали. Мне удалось найти и более ранний вариант, созданный до того, как «Иштар» модернизировали здание под себя, но принципиальных отличий на нём нет. Однако меня зацепил тот факт, что все схемы сделаны за последние сто пятьдесят лет, в то время как зданию по меньшей мере около пятисот…  
Деверо недоверчиво уставился на Бёрна.  
– Да, сейчас так не строят, лейтенант, наверное, именно поэтому корпорация «Иштар» вцепилась в это здание для своей лаборатории когда-то, но всё забывается, уходит в прошлое, и сейчас в здании работают интертейнеры, – оперативник улыбнулся.  
– Нам известно, что до катастрофы, как и сейчас, большинство застроек были типовыми, и я попробовал найти похожие здания. Мне удалось обнаружить несколько уцелевших построек, от некоторых остались только фотографии и планы, но семь таких зданий до сих пор используются и раскиданы по всей территории Штатов. Я копнул их историю. Как утверждается об одном из зданий, изначально они были построены крупной банковской сетью и славились своей неприступностью и системой охраны, и вот тут я внимательно присмотрелся к планам. Взгляните – у нашего здания под этажом холла есть ещё два подземных подвальных этажа. Верхний из них – техническая комната, своего рода вспомогательный технический терминал в дополнение к основному, находящемуся на тридцать пятом этаже, ниже, насколько я понимаю, какое-то хранилище, подсобки, собственная генераторная, подвод канализации. Всё от этого этажа и до крыши оплетено модифицированной интеллектуальной системой здания. А теперь смотрите на здание-родственника. У него есть ещё один подземный этаж. Согласно исторической справке минус второй и минус третий этажи составляли единое хранилище. У всех уцелевших построек так и есть, но у нашей почему-то имеется только минус второй этаж. Или по крайней мере, так все считают, но я думаю, что минус третий тоже существует, просто по какой-то причине его потеряли.  
– Это бред, – включился в разговор один из штурмовиков Деверо.  
– Не такой уж бред, – отозвалась до того молчавшая девушка-техник. – У моей подруги дедушка много лет занимался восстановительными работами. Иногда они там очень неожиданные вещи находили, в том числе и различные подвалы. Он до сих пор мечтает о раскопках подземки Нью-Йорка, хотя и знает, что при его жизни этого точно не случится.  
– Итак, вы считаете, что есть потерянный этаж, но что нам с того? – задал вопрос Деверо.  
– Здание как интеллектуальное создавалось ещё до катастрофы, его базовая программа осталась, её элементы буквально вшиты в эту постройку. Это можно сравнить с нашей периферической нервной системой. Когда здание восстанавливали, ему ввели современную систему управления безопасности – мозг здания, но она прижилась на старой собственной. В новой программе не предусмотрен минус третий этаж, там не расписаны действия здания в отношении попыток проникновения туда…  
– Но какой смысл, система не пустит нас на минус второй этаж, – возразил лейтенант.  
– Если я прав, то пустит. Базовая программа, нервы здания до сих пор классифицируют минус третий этаж, как его часть, то есть, проникновение с минус третьего на остальные этажи возможно, если производится без слома или взрыва стен. На минус третий этаж попасть тоже нужно достаточно тихо, иначе, даже при отсутствии в новой программе данных об этом этаже, здание посчитает это атакой на минус второй. Конечно, всё это – допущение на основании косвенных данных, но попробовать стоит. Я смогу подключиться к компьютерной системе здания, а Сноу и Дарк попытаются подобраться к заложникам. Мы выйдем на позиции, а потом ударим одновременно, когда будем готовы.  
Краем глаза капитан Кейн заметила, как улыбнулся Эмерсон, явно гордый своими подопечными. Деверо и его люди были в некотором замешательстве, не прошло и получаса с момента прибытия тройки бывших зеков, как был составлен план действий, безумный и рисковый, но всё же вполне реальный.  
– Мы будем держать связь по системе ретрансляции ошейников, – уточнил Эмерсон для всех присутствующих. – Они отлично маскируют свой сигнал.  
– Мне нужно самое мощное и прокачанное из того, что я могу нести с собой, именно нести, а не тащить, – полуобернувшись к техникам, бросил Бёрн. – У вас есть десять минут.

Теперь время летело быстро.   
Кейн с удовлетворением отметила, что Брайан увлеченно обсуждает со своими подопечными некоторые технические детали – они планировали, строили схемы действия, распределяли роли, насколько это было возможно, потому что никто не мог сказать наверняка, верны ли предположения Бёрна, и если да, то можно ли вообще проникнуть на таинственный минус третий.  
Под конец данного им срока техники притащили Бёрну увесистый пятнадцатикилограммовый металлический чемодан, являвший собой мощную переносную вычислительную машину, оборудованную к тому же индивидуальным механизмом связи со своим близнецом в трейлере. Поскольку расстояние между машинами обещало быть небольшим, передачу данных условились вести на малой мощности сигнала, что почти исключало вероятность его обнаружения.  
– Мы выдвигаемся, – наконец объявил Эмерсон, обернувшись к Кейн. Она кивнула в ответ, давая согласие на старт операции.  
Маленькая группа из трех человек покинула трейлер.


	4. Глава 4

Глава 4.

 

– Ты действительно уверен в том, что нам наговорил, – без обидняков спросил Дарк у Бёрна, как только за ними захлопнулась дверь.  
– Скажем так, процентов на шестьдесят, – буднично ответил Бёрн, его глаза на ходу внимательно изучали асфальт.  
– Обнадеживает, – брюнет улыбнулся. – Я думал, мы даже до пятьдесят на пятьдесят не дотянем.  
Они отошли от оперативного центра метров на семьдесят, когда Бёрн остановился, указывая на ближайший канализационный люк.  
– Лучше заходить здесь. Далековато от здания, но зато нам никто не помешает.  
Сноу огляделся и быстро поддел крышку небольшим ломом, извлеченным из сумки со снаряжением, Дарк помог сдвинуть её в сторону без лишнего шума, ухватившись за приподнявшийся край.  
– Не самый приятный символизм – первое задание рискуем начать по колено в дерьме, – прокомментировал блондин, с сомнением глядя на открывшуюся черную дыру, дыхнувшую на них чем-то холодным и вместе с тем душным.  
– Не везде в канализации есть дерьмо, – резонно возразил Бёрн, отвлекаясь от своего планшета.   
Дарк с сомнением покосился на его чемодан.  
– Да, придется повозиться, – спокойно подтвердил компьютерщик. – Пройти он пройдет, но с ним не спуститься. Воспользуемся тросом.  
– Тонкий намек, что первыми лезем мы? – ухмыльнулся Дарк, заглядывая в люк, который он мысленно включил в категорию замечательных люков, заметив, что там есть лесенка для спуска. – Тут неглубоко, метра четыре.  
Дарк полез первым. За ним последовал мистер Сноу, безмерно счастливый от того, что дерьмо им пока всё же не встретилось. Осторожно Бёрн спустил им на тросе компьютер. Прежде чем присоединиться к своим товарищам внизу, он ещё раз глянул на темнеющий впереди силуэт захваченного здания, а потом подтянул крышку к самому краю люка.  
– Посветите, – попросил он своих новоявленных коллег. Стоя на лестнице, мистер Бёрн ухватился за выступающий край крышки и вернул её на место, отрезая их от мира наверху. Он очень надеялся, что у этих двоих нет клаустрофобии.  
Спустившись, Бёрн снова вытащил планшет. Дарку и Сноу приглашения не потребовались, они молча подвинулись ближе.   
– Через пятьдесят метров должен быть ещё один внутренний спуск вниз, – Бёрн указал нужное место на схеме участка канализации, выведенной на экране. – Сейчас мы в низине, здание находится выше, а этот туннель, судя по планам, идет почти прямо, то есть мы буквально упремся в стену минус второго этажа, хотя и не на уровне пола. Мистер Дарк, не возражаете прогуляться к этой стене в одиночку? Мы с мистером Сноу спустимся на уровень ниже. Ориентируясь на вас, мы пойдем вперед, и, если нам повезет, окажемся у стены минус третьего этажа, порядок?  
Дарк кивнул.  
– Вот и славно, – подытожил бывший военный, и оперативники двинусь по туннелю.  
– Не заскучаешь в одиночку? – подмигнул на ходу брюнету Сноу. Было темно, но брит заметил.  
– По тебе точно скучать не буду, – огрызнулся Дарк. – Вон ваш спуск.  
Фонарик высветил лестницу, ведущую вниз.

 

Мистер Дарк помог спустить кейс с компьютером и двинулся вперед. На первой развилке свернул направо, как и договаривались изначально. Он старался ни о чем не думать, просто идти, но в одиночестве это не очень хорошо получалось. Металл ошейника холодил кожу. Дарк практически не обращал на него внимания до этого. Интересно, почувствует ли он что-нибудь, когда ему оторвет голову?   
Брит постарался отогнать от себя эту неприятную мысль.  
Похоже, у них и правда вырисовывался план, хотя в нем был огромный простор для импровизации. В принципе, такие планы он любил больше всего – Дарку нравилось полагаться на свои инстинкты. Размышления могли увести его не туда, а вот нутро никогда не подводило.  
Рядом пискнула крыса, и он выругался.  
– Боитесь крыс, мистер Дарк? – раздался из ошейника шутливый голос Брайана Эмерсона.  
– Нет, просто не ожидал, захватить вам зверюшку?  
– Понял, не шутить насчет крыс?  
– Вообще лучше не шутить, пока я в одиночестве брожу под землей, рискуя получить на голову порцию дерьма из каждой трубы, под которой я прохожу, – выговаривал Дарк, бодро продвигаясь по туннелю. Под ногами ощутимо захлюпало.  
– Бёрн, ты слышишь?  
– Да, – ответил ошейник.  
– Тут вода появилась, как у вас?  
– Проходимо, но несколько более полноводно, чем наверху, – раздался недовольный голос Сноу.  
Впереди Дарк видел стену. Насколько он помнил план, туннели должны были расходиться в две стороны от здания, огибая его на некотором расстоянии от фундамента. Он поискал взглядом и обнаружил несколько сливных труб, скорее всего, принадлежащих их высотке.  
– Ребята, я на месте, четко перед зданием, – проговорил Дарк, удерживая кнопку связи на ошейнике.  
– Мы проходим под тобой, но ещё движемся вперед, – ответил Бёрн. – Осмотримся тут немного.  
– Принято.  
Эхо от слов гулко разносилось по подземным туннелям. Мистер Дарк не страдал клаустрофобией, но всё-таки ему было неуютно стоять в скромной компании фонарика среди бесконечных темных катакомб, отчасти переживших катастрофу, отчасти достроенных уже после. О туннелях под городом ходило множество самых невероятных слухов – тут были и истории о разнообразных монстрах, и об одичавших каннибалах, и о бандах, засевших под землей, поговаривали даже о том, что в первые годы после катастрофы здесь возникли целые города и существуют по сей день. Всё это было сомнительно мистеру Дарку, однако факт оставался фактом – в целом канализация являлась самой старой частью города.   
Оперативник помнил свою прошлую поездку в Бостон, он тогда учился в школе. Экскурсии с классом. Какая-то другая, словно и не его, жизнь.  
Дарк улыбнулся.   
Хотя на улицах города до сих пор высились многие здания, построенные задолго до новой эры, эры после Катастрофы, к которой принадлежал он сам, именно в этих туннелях почти каждый кирпичик происходил из другого мира, как полагали многие, куда лучшего и светлого – золотого века человечества. Дарк не верил в столь идеалистическую картину. Когда-то он по совету подружки прочел книгу древнего автора, типа по имени Диккинс, и там была отличная фраза – «Это было лучшее изо всех времен, это было худшее изо всех времен». Бывший коп вполне разделял подобное убеждение, считая, что дерьма достаточно в любую эпоху, дерьмо вечно и незыблемо, но это не значит, что в нем непременно увязнешь по горло. Научись выкарабкиваться из дерьма, держи нос по ветру и постарайся быть счастливым. Что-то в этом роде могло бы стать для Дарка жизненной философией, если бы ему приспичило таковой обзавестись, но правда состояла в том, что, как человек действия, он не любил заморачиваться абстрактными проблемами бытия. Тем не менее, он был далеко не глуп и не чужд размышлениям, поэтому в темноте этого древнего места начинал чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке.   
– Дарк, ты меня слышишь? – раздался из его ошейника голос Бёрна.  
– Да.  
– Спускайся, у нас тут интересная находка.

 

Всё выходило даже удачнее, чем Бёрн предполагал, вернее почти так, как он предполагал, что само по себе являлось огромной удачей. Судя по схеме, стену канализации, перед которой он сейчас стоял, и минус третий этаж при условии его существования разделяло всего два метра. Кладка стены выглядела очень старой, оперативник не сомневался в том, что с полудюжиной штурмовиков и простейшей техникой им удастся добраться до здания за полчаса, однако это был лишь запасной вариант, и сейчас они с мистером Сноу занимались проверкой основного. Такая дурь мало кому пришла бы в голову, но с детства мистер Бёрн был увлечен историей, а потому знал пару-тройку забавных небылиц, которые могли им пригодиться. Оперативник двинулся обратно по туннелю – там примерно метрах в восьмидесяти от него находился его напарник.  
– Похоже, ты прав, – задумчиво произнес Сноу, проводя рукой по стене канализации. – Здесь кладка отличается. И форма тоже – там по стенам есть небольшие арки, а последние три заделаны блоками поновее, сразу и не заметишь, потому что они тоже старые, и это хорошо – разбить проще.  
Бёрн улыбнулся, мистер Сноу прекрасно ориентировался в ситуации.  
– Будем ломать все три? – с легким страданием в голосе вопросил блондин.  
– Нет, только средний пролет, два других – для отвода глаз, – ответил Бёрн, оборачиваясь на встречу приближающейся к ним темной фигуре с фонариком.  
– О, милый, я скучал, – проворковал Сноу.  
Мистер Дарк предпочел не тратить силы на коллегу, до него начала доходить суть прикольчиков Сноу, и он не намеревался служить бесплатным развлечением для этого шута.  
– Как раз вовремя, – прокомментировал Бёрн. – Нужно поработать ломом.  
– Почему у меня возникает чувство, что меня тут держат за чернорабочего? – холодно осведомился Дарк.  
– Потому, что ты – возмущенная жопа, – ответил из своего угла Сноу, забирая волосы в хвост. – Мы вместе будем долбить стену. Полегчало?  
Дарк одобрительно хмыкнул, бросил на пол сумку и достал оттуда небольшой лом, следом на открытую сумку полетела его куртка.  
– Да, это мысль, – согласился Сноу, снимая свою.  
Бёрн наблюдал за тем, как оперативники разместились на расстоянии полутора метра друг от друга и приступили к сносу стены. Его по умолчанию даже не пригласили – третий человек пока не требовался, кроме того, в этой части их маленького похода оба признали временное руководство бывшего военного. Как он и ожидал, кладка была старой и поддавалась легко, тем более что, как и в большинстве случаев, Бёрн оказался прав – его коллеги с увлечением разрушали не толстые блоки туннеля, а всего лишь слой толщиной в два кирпича.   
У двух уже не существующих подобных зданий на плане четко просматривалось что-то вроде аварийного туннеля, идущего от минус третьего этажа, вероятность наличия его здесь была не выше десяти процентов, но чутье твердило ему, что проход есть. Видимо, сегодня им для разнообразия немного фартило. Они не только нашли этот рукав, но и убедились в существовании фундамента их плана – минус третьего этажа.  
Мистер Дарк отступил от кучи кирпичей, которая всего несколькими минутами ранее скрывала проход.  
– Я бы сказал, что это приглашение, – улыбнулся Сноу.  
– Нужно сообщить куратору, – ответил Бёрн, нажимая кнопку связи на ошейнике. – Эмерсон.  
– Слушаю, мистер Бёрн, – раздался голос лейтенанта. – Вас долго не было слышно. Как у вас там дела?  
Они изначально договорились о том, что контакты по связи нужно по возможности свести к минимуму, однако оперативникам надлежало предоставлять в центр как можно более полную информацию о ходе операции.  
– Минус третий этаж существует, и, похоже, мы знаем, как туда попасть. Сейчас мы попробуем это сделать, о результатах один из нас сообщит, – подумав, Бёрн добавил. – Если никто из нас не вышел на связь в течение часа, даже не подал просто сигнал, значит, с нами что-то случилось. У вас на мониторе должны вывестись наши координаты, здесь есть пробоина в стене туннеля канализации. Ход может быть завален, или нас может там завалить, группа оперативников с оборудованием легко расчистит дорогу, используйте это как плацдарм для штурма, вы наверняка потеряете заложников, но сумеете взять здание.   
– Принято, – чуть помолчав, откликнулся Эмерсон. – Но давайте будем оптимистами.  
– До связи, – Бёрн отключился.  
– Умеешь ты поднять настроение, – высказался брит, надевая куртку.  
– Я реалист, мистер Дарк, – хмыкнул военный, подходя к разлому стены. – Будем надеяться, что ход не завален. Я пойду первым, на всякий случай, но мне нужно, чтобы кто-то из вас нес оборудование.  
– Заметано, – отозвался Дарк, подхватывая увесистый кейс. – После вас.  
Бёрн двинулся вперед. Не часто с ним такое бывало, но сейчас он чувствовал волнение и почти восторг первооткрывателя. Дыра из канализации вела не в подземный коридор, относящийся к зданию – прежде чем попасть туда, им пришлось преодолеть небольшой пятиметровый участок, заботливо вырытый и обустроенный кем-то несколько столетий назад, скорее всего в первом веке после катастрофы, этот же кто-то проделал проход в крепкой стене эвакуационного туннеля нужного им здания.  
Они вошли.   
Здесь не было никаких следов повреждений, более того, на потолке до сих пор тускло мерцало аварийное освещение. Огромное здание потребляло столько энергии, что за все эти годы никто не заметил ничтожно малого её количества, поступающего сюда. Бёрн видел в этом хороший знак – если система здания до сих пор направляла в отсек питание, значит, официально они уже внутри. Впрочем, картина не была до конца идеалистической, по его расчетам им предстояло пройти по подземному коридору около двухсот метров, и было у него подозрение, что даже в этом тусклом освещении им может открыться не самое приятное зрелище.   
– Если увидите что-то необычное, имейте в виду, здесь давно никого не было, – тихо бросил он через плечо, следующим за ним Сноу и Дарку.  
Они промолчали – оба оперативника уже заметили рисунки на стенах, чем дальше они продвигались, тем больше их становилось.  
Наконец группа достигла двойной двери, сбоку мерцала панель электронного замка. На удачу Бёрн попробовал просто нажать кнопку открытия. Дверь не поддалась.   
– Конец пути? – невесело осведомился Дарк.  
– Знаешь, ты – не очень позитивный тип, – развернувшись к нему с нравоучительным видом, выдал мистер Сноу. – А если попробовать раздвинуть створки?  
– Не уверен, – отозвался военный. – Сдвинуть мы их сдвинем, но посмотри, как эта дверь врезана в стену – её здесь не было, она не относится к зданию, не понятно, как она соединена с ним, будет ли система реагировать на взлом.  
– Можешь подключиться с помощью своей чудо-машины? – Дарк подошел к Бёрну с тяжелым металлическим кейсом. При виде пульта двери его лицо приняло какое-то, как показалось бывшему военному, задумчивое выражение. Брюнет поставил кейс на пол и приблизился вплотную.  
– Что ты делаешь? – шикнул на него Сноу.  
– Смотрю. Что нельзя? – огрызнулся Дарк, поднося руку к сенсорной панели. Он не приложил её – его абсолютно прямая ладонь застыла сантиметрах в двух от поверхности. К удивлению его спутников панель ожила.  
– Давно не виделись, – с легким отвращением в голосе прошептал брит, доставая небольшой нож. Он снял перчатку с правой руки и порезал тыльную сторону левой чуть выше кисти. Бёрн и Сноу заворожено наблюдали за ним – они никак не ожидали, что этот тип сделает что-то им не понятное. Между тем Дарк макнул палец в кровь и начал водить им по панели, потом он резко двинул кулаком чуть ниже по корпусу прибора, раздался тихий жужжащий звук. Бёрн дернулся вперед, хотя и понимал, что не сумеет предотвратить неизбежное – брит не уступал ему в скорости, и сейчас сукин сын достал пистолет и замахнулся на пульт. Прежде чем рыжеволосый оперативник успел сбить брюнета с ног, тот с силой опустил рукоятку на панель, разбив её вдребезги.  
Лежа на Дарке, Бёрн с удивлением наблюдал за тем, как расходятся створки двери.  
– Слезай с меня, – ядовито прошипел Дарк, хотя в глазах брита притаились озорные искорки смеха.  
– Вот это шоу, – прокомментировал со своего места мистер Сноу и направился к двери. – Не поделитесь секретом, мистер иллюзионист?  
– Она открывается, если начертить определенные символы кровью – код, которого мы не знаем, но её можно подвесить, и если сломать, пока она висит, зараза открывает дверь, – видя, что Бёрн хочет задать ещё какой-то вопрос, брюнет поспешно добавил. – Я не знаю, как это работает, это техники придумали, мы имели дело с таким замком, когда я служил во Фриско.  
– И с тем, что было за дверью? – тихо спросил бывший военный, глядя в глаза собеседнику, мгновенно ставшие безжизненно холодными.  
– И с тем, что было за той дверью. Что будет за этой, я не знаю, двери – это просто двери, войдем и всё увидим.

 

Минус третий этаж встретил их слабым светом аварийного освещения, однако кому-то этого оказалось недостаточно – к стенам крепились факелы. Старое дерево ещё не сгнило, наверное, потому что здесь было прохладно и сухо. Время не тронуло и рисунков, которые проступали в зеленоватом свете. Когда под его ботинком хрустнула первая кость, мистер Бёрн еле заметно вздрогнул, хотя он знал, что рано или поздно он услышит этот звук.   
Он почувствовал, что Сноу и Дарк подобрались к нему поближе, и теперь они шли плотной группой. В обычных обстоятельствах это вызвало бы улыбку у Бёрна и у любого из них, но сейчас над ними не стал бы смеяться и самый крутой штурмовик. Двигаясь по темному залу, пол которого был щедро усеян костями и черепами, каждый из них хоть на секунду ощутил себя ребенком и вспомнил страшные сказки о смутных годах, породивших множество кровавых культов. Кто-то мог возразить, что цивилизация выстояла после катастрофы, и всё это лишь городские легенды, но на самом деле никто не верил в эту ложь. Нет, тогда цивилизация дала трещину, и эта рана гноилась долгие десятилетия, многие считали, что кровь до сих пор окропляет алтари, не так как в те темные годы, не везде, но это без сомнения происходило. Такими историями по-прежнему пугали непослушных ребятишек, а Бёрн не сомневался, что из их маленькой компании никто особым послушанием не отличался.  
– Иисус, Мария, святые и демоны, – прошептал мистер Сноу, дополнительно осветив стены вокруг себя фонарем. – Так они и потеряли этот этаж. Наверное, те, кто работал на восстановлении, спустились на сюда, осмотрелись и решили, что лучше без него.  
– Думаю, ты прав, – согласился Бёрн, на ходу рассматривая причудливые конструкции из металла и костей, коё-где с них свисали веревки. Он с удовольствием задержался бы тут подольше, но сейчас, увы, его внимания требовало зло живое, а мертвое могло подождать. Впереди на искусственном возвышении выделялось одно сооружение, бывшее чем-то вроде королевского трона в этом зале пыток, его даже украшали золотые цепочки, принадлежавшие, скорее всего, тем, кто расстался здесь с жизнью. Бёрн непроизвольно замер перед странной конструкцией, заметив в некоторых местах что-то вроде рычагов.  
– Может ещё сувенир возьмешь? – холодно бросил Дарк на ходу.  
– Мы здесь только потому, что я, помимо, прочего читал и про такие места, – не менее холодно ответил бывший военный. – Как-то мне попалась работа с описанием почти всех этих чудных приспособлений, очень занимательное чтение, но этой штуки там не было, я бы не забыл.  
– Нам некогда заниматься научными изысканиями, умник, – в голосе брюнета появилась нотка враждебности. – Найдешь в сетке, она называется «Колыбелью Бога». Пошли.  
– Это ты тоже узнал от спецов? – спросил подошедший сзади Сноу, пристально глядя на Дарка. Брюнет не ответил, он прошел дальше и уставился куда-то вверх.  
– Гостей оттуда они видеть не жаждали, – он осветил фонариком разрушенные ступени, ведущие, очевидно, на минус второй этаж. – Бёрн, ты говорил, что эти два этажа соединялись через лестницу в хранилище, это она, судя по всему, и была.  
– Но система кабельных шахт ведь идет до этого этажа? – спросил Сноу.  
Бёрн улыбнулся.  
– Да.  
Он указал вбок – в пяти метрах от них находилась съёмная панель.  
– Господа, – обратился к свои коллегам мистер Сноу. – Похоже, всё идет строго в соответствие с планом.


	5. Глава 5

Глава 5.

 

– Они вошли.  
Фелиция Кейн обернулась к Эмерсону.   
Стоящий рядом Деверо усмехнулся:  
– Эффективные ребята, с этим не поспоришь.  
– Мистер Бёрн доложил о том, что группа сейчас на минус третьем. Они обнаружили кабельную шахту – мистер Дарк и мистер Сноу поднимутся по ней до аппаратной на минус первом и по инструкции Бёрна подключат его машину к вычислительному терминалу, затем вдвоём двинутся на верхние этажи, где, как мы предполагаем, держат заложников.  
– Они смогут пролезть по кабельной шахте? – уточнила Фелиция.  
– Да. Она достаточно узкая, но всё-таки создавалась, в том числе, и для ремонтных работ, даже с учетом снаряжения места будет достаточно, – ответил Брайан. – Правда, такие перемещения по шахте не предусмотрены, так что им предстоит не самый легкий подъем.  
– Группа сама выйдет на связь?  
Эмерсон утвердительно кивнул и вернулся в свой угол. Лейтенант предпочитал не терять времени даром – его оперативники прощупывали почву и пока что в нем не нуждались, так что Брайан мог позволить себе заняться «подготовкой». Капитан Кейн прекрасно знала, как действует Эмерсон. Обладая почти феноменальным чутьем, лейтенант был способен решать на ходу самые неожиданные проблемы, однако он всегда старался свести элемент неожиданности к минимуму. Сам Брайан любил повторять: «Любая ситуация подвижна, с этим ничего не поделаешь. Единственное, как ты можешь увеличить свои шансы на успех – это научиться идеально использовать её статичные элементы».   
Иными словами, никогда не знаешь, насколько удачно будет разыграна в этот раз пьеса, но есть и объективные факторы – надежные декорации, исправность оборудования, грамотный состав работников сцены, каждый из которых понимает, что и когда он должен делать – именно этим факторам лейтенант посвящал свободные минуты.  
Фелиция не сомневалась в том, что Эмерсон уже не только проработал несколько путей отхода для группы, но и досконально знает, какие силы привлечены к операции и какие могут быть задействованы в сжатые сроки. Ещё полчаса - час, и Брайан будет готов предложить несколько «не идеальных» запасных вариантов с основными плюсами, минусами и вероятными потерями.  
– Кто бы ни собирался угробить ваших людей, капитан, он явно этого не предусмотрел, – задумчиво произнес Деверо, отвлекая внимание Фелиции от Эмерсона.  
Она посмотрела на лейтенанта.   
Скрывалась ли за его словами обычная проницательность или же осведомленность? В любом случае Марк Деверо был прав. Если предположить, что основным мотивом Мозерсена для определения на это задание её группы стало желание шефа полиции отправить их на верную смерть и повесить на нее скандальный провал, то его, похоже, ждет неприятный сюрприз. Впрочем, время открывать шипучку и принимать поздравления ещё не пришло – операция началась успешно, но самое сложное ждало впереди, и Фелиция очень надеялась, что её Псы справятся.   
Не просто потому, что она много вложила в модификацию программы, и ставки были высоки.   
Даже не из-за заложников.  
Эти трое в полной мере заслужили своё наказание, в этом Фелиция Кейн не сомневалась, но видела она и другое – её избранники в высшей степени обладали очень ценным и редким качеством – способностью выстоять в любой ситуации, да ещё и показать судьбе средний палец. Таким можно причинить боль, унизить, сломать кости, заковать их в цепи, но они выплывут и рано или поздно изменят счет в свою пользу. Капитан не могла не восхищаться этим, и просто хотела, чтобы они жили.

 

Дарк поудобнее перехватился за скобку.  
Выглядела она крепкой, и он очень надеялся, что остальные скобы кабельной шахты похожи на нее. Эти шахты предназначались для провода и обслуживания генеральных кабелей сооружения: система информационной инфраструктуры и электро обеспечения большинства интеллектуальных зданий строилась по схеме древа или нескольких древ, ветви и веточки которого змеились по этажам, а ствол проходил по специальной шахте, спроектированной так, чтобы обеспечить удобный доступ к любому участку проводки для ремонта. Об особом комфорте речи не шло, но проблем с тем, чтобы закрепиться или передвигаться там, не было. Разумеется, никто не рассчитывал на использование этого узкого вертикального рукава для подъема из подвала к самым верхним этажам здания. Честь стать первопроходцами досталась условно-освобожденным оперативникам, и брит не испытывал по этому поводу радости, особенно в свете обстоятельств – отсутствия снаряжения и наличия вооруженных до зубов боевиков. Чем больше он об этом думал, тем более мрачный оборот принимали его мысли. Увы, отвлечься он не мог – прежде чем начать восхождение, им со Сноу нужно было помочь Бёрну с подключением к сети здания, чем они сейчас и занимались.  
Открыв люк на минус третьем этаже, оперативники обнаружили, что на уровне минус второго находится какое-то препятствие. К счастью, это оказался всего лишь брезент, закрепленный на скобах, но для смотрящего сверху он вполне мог сойти за дно шахты. Имелась и ещё одна причина тому, что тайну потерянного уровня так и не раскрыли. Неполадки с кабелями в интеллектуальных зданиях были редкостью, и за все эти годы почти лишенный электроники минус второй этаж, скорее всего, не причинял проблем, а ремонтникам, работающим выше, обзор успешно закрывал технический терминал минус первого этажа, врастающий одной из панелей прямо в кабельную шахту для более эффективного подвода к нему коммуникаций. Дарк сперва сомневался, что им удастся протиснуться, но сейчас, стоя под сужением, видел, что места хватит – мистеру Сноу явно было достаточно, даже с учетом того, что он вручную, чтобы не производить шума, выкручивал винты одной из панелей.  
Блондина в данный момент волновал вовсе не недостаток места, его грызла проблема доверия. Шахты, конечно, были рассчитаны на проведение работ, однако на практике страховку ремонтники закрепляли снаружи, так что скобы не обновлялись и могли гордиться своим почтенным возрастом. Они выглядели достаточно крепкими, чтобы использовать их для быстрого подъема, но оба оперативника сходились во мнении, что одна скоба может и не выдержать веса взрослого мужчины, если речь идет о продолжительном времени. Так что им приходилось импровизировать с решением этой задачки. Дано: стенка вычислительного терминала, почти наполовину заполнившая собой и без того узкий темный пролет; множество ненадежных скоб; два оперативника, отягощенные сумками с минимальным снаряжением «на все случаи жизни», одному из которых свободными нужны обе руки. Ответ пришел к ним легко.   
Рядом с мистером Сноу болтались их сумки, подвешенные на штурмовой подъемный трос мистера Дарка – штуку, не рассчитанную для использования в шахтах в качестве страховки экстравагантного альпиниста, но вполне годную для этого в сложившихся обстоятельствах, сам же блондин закрепил свой трос на одной из ближайших скоб, которой предстояло временами принимать на себя его вес. Основной груз ответственности ложился на мистера Дарка, причем буквально – мистер Сноу стоял на услужливо подставленных плечах брюнета, весьма изобретательно зафиксировавшегося в пространстве. Бывший коп счел самым безопасным распределить вес между тремя скобами, за одну из которых он держался руками, а на двух других, находящихся на противоположных сторонах, стоял, раздвинув ноги.  
Разделяй и властвуй – древний принцип, ничуть не утративший актуальности.   
Так пошутил блондин до того, как они приступили к выполнению трюка, но теперь вынужден был признать, что изрядно нервничает, балансируя на натянутом тросе и временами подрагивающих плечах.  
Справившись с винтами, Сноу откинул панель – она, к счастью, крепилась на шарнире и открывалась вбок. Было бы не очень симпатично пришибить ею мистера Дарка – тогда они наверняка провалились бы ниже с чудовищным грохотом, а грохот им был сейчас противопоказан – в технической комнате наверняка находились бойцы Фронта.  
– Ты видишь нужный разъем на шине? – раздался в наушнике Сноу голос Бёрна.  
– Да, есть. Подключаюсь, – блондин вставил в разъем плату с прилаженным к ней кабелем. – Чёрт, оно не удержится, вылетит.  
– Там нет зажимов? – невозмутимо спросил бывший военный.  
– Дайте ему первый приз, – язвительно прокомментировал Сноу. – Сейчас попробую закрепить.  
Он потянулся к подвешенной сумке, заставив мистера Дарка недовольно зашипеть:  
– Ты там танцевать собрался, умник?   
– Ну-ну, откуда столько агрессии? – роясь в сумке, тихо промурлыкал Сноу.  
– Начать можно с того, что у меня под носом твои ботинки. Если ты не помнишь, мы шли через канализацию. Мне продолжать?   
– Туше, – улыбнулся блондин, найдя наконец изоленту.  
Повозившись с минуту, он удовлетворенно отрапортовал мистеру Бёрну:  
– Не очень красиво, но держать будет. Мы сейчас поднимемся немного выше и там сделаем привал, на уровне первого этажа есть выступ, о котором ты говорил, вернее выступ это немного громко сказано, но… Там подождем сигнала от тебя. Если всё работает, полезем дальше.  
– Принято, – третий оперативник отключился.  
– Дарк, всё готово, можем двигаться, – прошептал мистер Сноу.   
Впрочем, сперва ему предстояло придумать, как это сделать. Скобы находились далековато друг от друга для совсем уж комфортного подъема, но о каком комфорте в принципе могла идти речь в шахте шириной где-то около двух с половиной на пять футов. Сноу смущало другое – напротив стенки терминала скоб не было, последняя крепилась где-то на уровне его колена, следующая же маячила футах в трех над его головой. Казалось бы, при наличии подъемного троса это не проблема, но только если ваша левая рука не так давно не была сломана. Мистер Сноу не хотел её нагружать и, по правде говоря, не верил, что она послушно позволит себя нагрузить.   
Ребра у него тоже побаливали.  
Кого он обманывал?  
Он был развалиной и сомневался в том, сможет ли достаточно быстро преодолеть нужное расстояние, подтянувшись на тросе.   
Как же Сноу ненавидел эти моменты в жизни, когда хотелось просто опустить руки, и будь что будет. Он никогда не опускал, был для этого слишком упертым. Однако упертый или нет, Сноу решительно не представлял, что сейчас делать.   
– Не волнуйся. Скоба выдержит какое-то время, они крепкие. Перехватывайся левой, подтягивайся правой, продвигайся так резво, как сможешь, – раздался неожиданно спокойный голос Дарка снизу. – Если не получится, перестегнемся, и первым полезу я.  
Мистер Сноу с ненавистью посмотрел на трос, закрепленный у него на поясе. В следующее мгновение он ухватился за него, забросил правую руку как можно дальше, зная, что первый раз подтянуться будет легко за счет имеющейся под ногами точки опоры. Приложив усилие, оперативник оказался почти на фут ближе к цели, его левая рука крепко обхватила канат, но этого не требовалось – он не висел. До блондина не сразу дошло, что Дарк двинулся синхронно с ним, поднявшись на одну скобу выше, так чтобы ноги Сноу снова оказались на его плечах. Блондин улыбнулся – в том, чтобы иметь напарника были свои плюсы.  
Они смогли повторить свой трюк лишь единожды, после чего мистер Дарк констатировал истину уже блондину известную:  
– Дальше ты один. Поднимись до первого этажа, затяни на платформу наши сумки, сними их с моего троса, а его брось мне. Не торопись, нам тут ещё долго пробыть придется.  
В другое время брит схлопотал бы по морде за свой отеческий тон, но здесь в шахте его слова почему-то действовали успокаивающе. Первая скобка теперь маячила чуть выше головы Сноу – тоже не сахар, но всё-таки лучше. Блондин осторожно двинулся дальше, стараясь чаще перехватываться – подтягивался он только правой рукой. Наконец он миновал первую и вторую скобы, и, поняв, что сможет поставить ногу на нижнюю, обхватил левой рукой третью скобу. Теперь, когда в его распоряжении снова оказались металлические перекладины, Сноу, несмотря на не лучшую форму, поднимался быстро. Его цель находилась лишь этажом выше их сложных манипуляций. Для удобства работы ремонтной бригады через каждые пять этажей было предусмотрено небольшое расширение шахты – в высоту карман достигал шести футов и обеспечивал наличие вдоль внутренней стены шахты и смежной с ней боковой кантика шириной около полутора футов. Трос Дарка крепился как раз на последней скобе перед платформой.   
– Лови, – тихо произнес Сноу, надавив кнопку на ошейнике. Освобожденный от сумок трос змеёй соскользнул к мистеру Дарку.  
С легкой завистью блондин отметил, как легко напарник преодолел расстояние до первых скоб, доставившее столько неприятностей самому мистеру Сноу.  
«Две руки – это всё-таки большое подспорье», – прокомментировал ехидный голосок у него в голове.   
Между тем брюнет уже деловито устраивался на платформе рядом.  
– Здорово ты там всё закрепил изолентой, почти произведение искусства, – произнес Дарк. Несмотря на легкую иронию, в его голосе сквозило что-то близкое к восхищению.  
– У своей бывшей подружки научился, – улыбнулся Сноу. – Эта женщина свято верила в изоленту. Считала, что она может исправить всё, обычно оказывалась права.  
Брови Дарка удивленно поползли вверх.  
– У «подружки»? Не у «дружка»? – подколол он.  
– Что парень не может краситься и любить девочек? – насмешливо парировал блондин. – Если тебе так уж интересно, подружек у меня было больше чем дружков. Разная специфика отношений. Но не волнуйся, для твоих предложений я всегда открыт.  
– Даже не мечтай, – тихо рассмеялся мистер Дарк. Посмотрев на часы, он добавил: – Интересно, долго нам здесь торчать.

 

Мистера Бёрна поражала непродуманность системы информационной безопасности здания. У него создавалось впечатление, что поработав над похвальным заградительным рвом, исключающим проникновение извне, создатели охранной цитадели настолько уверовали в него, что полностью расслабились и даже не предусмотрели возможность атаки на сеть здания изнутри.  
Ладно, дверь здесь была, и она была закрыта.   
Как только мистер Сноу закончил с подключением, Бёрн осторожно двинулся вперед, каждую секунду опасаясь блокировки или рева сигнала тревоги. Он заходил не с парадного входа, а, скажем так, через дыру, проделанную во внешней стене этого бастиона – соединительный разъем, интегрированный в системную плату, – логично, что на пути он ожидал встретить броню сейфа, а не ветхую дверку, которую можно вынести одним ударом ноги. Тем не менее, этого он делать не собирался – Бёрн просто подобрал отмычку и сейчас с интересом оглядывался по сторонам.   
Как оперативник и подозревал, с основного терминала шел запрет на отключение обороны интеллектуального здания, попытаться обойти его, значило раскрыть себя и нарваться на скандал, а он не мог с уверенностью гарантировать, что его противник не достаточно силен. Мистер Бёрн скромно полагал, что неплохо разбирается в машинах, однако он всё же не считал себя серьёзным профи в этой сфере – бывший военный к этому никогда не стремился, поэтому с легкостью признавал авторитет за настоящими мастерами. Собирайся он захватить здание в центре Бостона, обязательно прихватил бы с собой такого гуру. Нет, лезть в драку оперативник не собирался.   
А вот заняться камерами наблюдения было оптимальным началом его знакомства с этими уютными цифровыми коридорами. Ему без проблем удалось запустить репит на участке кабельной шахты, к счастью, им троим повезло – его напарники ещё не успели засветиться. Справедливости ради стоило отметить, что этот вертикальный подъем до обидного не воспринимали всерьез – около четверти камер были выведены из строя. Двигать другие камеры Бёрн не решился, они и так давали прекрасный обзор. Экран его терминала начал заполняться мини-мониторами, оперативник настроил их на смену по четыре в левом верхнем углу и двинулся дальше, его внимание было тренировано в достаточной степени, чтобы среагировать, если камеры покажут что-то интересное.  
– Эмерсон, – Бёрн нажал кнопку переговорного устройства.  
– Слушаю, – отозвался куратор.  
– Мы вышли на стартовые позиции, я открываю канал малой мощности между машинами, пусть ваши спецы ворошат массив и ищут любые зацепки. Начинаем второй этап операции, какие-нибудь пожелания?  
– Нет, – на этот раз в его наушнике раздался голос Фелиции Кейн. – Действуйте свободно, не забывайте про регулярные доклады, при необходимости связывайтесь немедленно.  
Бёрн на секунду задумался, следует ли отражать в своих «регулярных докладах» такие милые подробности как «колыбель бога», впрочем, у него ещё будет время на то, чтобы поиграть с этой мыслью.  
– Дарк, Сноу, нам дали зеленый свет, выдвигаемся. Свяжитесь со мной, когда дойдете этажа до двадцать пятого.  
– Принято, – откликнулся Сноу.  
– Кто назначил этого пижона главным, – послышалось приглушенное ворчание брита.  
Бёрн не смог сдержать улыбки.   
Да уж!   
В опасную игру они влезли, в очень опасную. Но если на чистоту, мистер Бёрн очень любил поиграть, а сейчас игра обещала быть по-настоящему захватывающей.

 

– Нет покоя безумцам? – невесело усмехнулся мистер Дарк, поднявшись и перекинув за спину сумку.  
– Да, прекрасный принц, мы идем на бал, – съязвил блондин.  
Предстоящий им подъем не был чем-то очень сложным, но всё же требовал определенного упорства, навыка и выносливости. Через каждые пять этажей они устраивали плановые привалы на пару минут, затем двигались дальше.  
Мистеру Сноу было скучновато, он даже порывался завязать разговор, но ничего не вышло – говорить громко оперативник не мог, а его напарник продвигался наверх как взбесившийся механизм – четко, неотвратимо и достаточно быстро. Блондин даже подумывал о том, чтобы лезть первым, но он понимал, что это не лучшая идея – если какая-то из скоб окажется ненадежной, его рука, да и всё тело, может подвести – не успеет среагировать достаточно быстро, и тогда он полетит вниз, предположительно на Дарка. Конечно, они оба благополучно затормозят, но оставался вариант сценария, в котором рывок троса-страховки выдергивает скобы, и горе-штурмовики весело падают. Скорее всего, даже в этом случае они смогут зацепиться, но вот сколько шума они произведут – это отдельная история. Так что брюнет лез первым. Не обсуждалось.  
– Староват я становлюсь для таких упражнений, – задумчиво заявил мистер Дарк, собираясь продолжить восхождение, после их привала на уровне двадцатого этажа, чем значительно поднял самооценку мистера Сноу. Впечатление от этого признания было несколько смазано тем, с какой видимой легкостью брюнет подтянулся на первой скобе.  
– Не знаю, у меня тут неплохой ракурс снизу, всё вполне годно, – объявил блондин, желая выместить свою досаду.  
– Ракурс? – не понял упорно продвигающийся вперед Дарк. – Погоди, ты что не нашел ничего интереснее, чем разглядывать мой зад, пока мы поднимаемся?  
– Я пытался, но тут выбор не большой, а твоя задница последние минут пятнадцать маячит у меня прямо перед глазами. Это моя путеводная звезда, символ надежды и единственный свет в конце туннеля, так что уж извини, но я буду на нее смотреть. Меня от этих стен воротит.  
– Знаешь, я даже не буду оспаривать твоё право, – от Сноу не укрылось, что Дарк с трудом удерживается от смеха. – Моей заднице никогда не посвящали таких од.

 

– Привет, ты кто?  
Если бы Фелиция Кейн услышала этот глубокий и обычно безэмоциональный голос, который сейчас был пропитан почти детским любопытством, она, вероятно, взяла бы на себя труд ещё раз перечитать досье мистера Бёрна в части психологической характеристики. Хотя это бы не помогло – ни одно досье не упоминало озорную сторону его характера. В такие моменты бывший военный походил на тигра, решившего поиграть с мышкой – восторг, упоение, но потенциально смертельно опасные для объекта игры.  
Пока его коллеги занимались восхождением, мистер Бёрн бродил по виртуальным закуткам здания, расположившись со своей аппаратурой в древнем святилище кровавого культа, черепа ближайшей кладки лыбились всего в пяти метрах от его рабочего участка. Оперативника это не смущало, пару раз он даже подмигнул ребятам – забавно ведь, они столько пролежали здесь в забвении и покое, и вдруг снова такие события и действия.  
– Интересно, да? – доверительно обратился мистер Бёрн к своим зрителям. Они, разумеется, оставили его вопрос без ответа, но бывшего военного это не смутило.  
– Позвольте объяснить вам, господа, – сидя, он отвесил легкий поклон. – Не хочу утомлять вас техническими подробностями, но я потихоньку прибираю к рукам мозг этого здания, изучаю его. Я натягиваю ниточки, и когда придет время, эта махина станет послушной марионеткой. Но у нас тут есть досадная помеха – органические формы жизни, за ними я тоже осторожно присматриваю, я…  
Бёрна отвлек сигнал ошейника.  
– Слушаю.  
– Это Сноу, мы на двадцать пятом этаже, что удалось узнать?  
Бывший военный бросил извиняющийся взгляд на своих новых приятелей.  
– Официально в здании находится двести двенадцать человек, то есть, именно столько человек прошли сюда официально и не вышли. Данная цифра не включает в себя охрану. Здание интеллектуальное, тут вообще не нужно много охраны, но корпорация всё же держала достаточный штат. Ночная смена численно меньше дневной. На момент атаки здесь находилось восемь охранников. Трое убиты, я видел тела. Остальные, скорее всего, с заложниками или бойцами Фронта. Я полагаю, по крайней мере, двое охранников действовали заодно с террористами – некие Девид Бродски и Риккардо Васкез. Наши друзья в фургончике сейчас пробивают их на связи с Фронтом. Все заложники в Презентационном Зале №3 на тридцать шестом этаже, где шло мероприятие. Судя по тому, что я вижу с камер, с ними находится девять бойцов Фронта, это примерно половина всего присутствия врага в здании. Я насчитал двадцать два человека. С вероятностью процентов в восемьдесят, больше внутри нет. Трое на нулевом этаже контролируют вход, ещё один у выхода на подземную парковку. В аппаратной, через которую мы подключались, один человек. Ещё трое, включая опытного техника, в основной технической комнате на тридцать пятом. Один держит дверь на крышу, как ни странно, в этом здании она одна, хотя изначально проектировалось шесть, оставшиеся четверо постоянно перемещаются – на всякий случай мониторят этажи с тридцатого по тридцать девятый. Я загружаю на ваши планшеты планы последних десяти уровней.   
– Ты доложился нашей госпоже и надсмотрщику? – возник в разговоре мистер Дарк.  
– Да, мы координируем операцию, – четко ответил Бёрн. – Мы решили, что логичнее всего вам двоим выйти на позицию поблизости от Зала №3, сперва будем брать его, а потом по обстоятельствам зачистим всё здание. Ликвидация противника разрешена, однако по возможности брать живыми, я полагаю, с ними многие хотят побеседовать.  
– Принято, – откликнулся Сноу. – Получаем от тебя план этажей.

 

Отключившись с линии, блондин склонился к своему планшетнику. Мистер Дарк предпочел присоединиться к нему, вместо того чтобы включить собственный.  
– У тебя ведь нет клаустрофобии? – осведомился Сноу скорее для проформы. Брит проигнорировал. Палец блондина прочертил линию на схеме.  
– С кабелями мы остаться не сможем, поэтажные короба слишком маленькие, поэтому единственный путь – воздуховод.  
– Система воздуховодов выводится на внешнюю стену здания и в лифт, – заметил Дарк.  
– Посмотри сюда, – блондин указал пальцем на кабельную шахту несколькими этажами выше. – Здесь есть резервный доступ, один на десяток этажей, последний над нами на тридцатом.   
– Дерьмо, – прошипел брит.  
– Разделяю твои чувства, но это реальный шанс, альтернатива – выйти из шахты на тридцать пятом и надеяться, что нас не засекут камеры и патрули. Учитывая специфику здания, шанс процентов десять, а с такими ставками в игре – это маловато, – мягко произнес мистер Сноу. Он прекрасно знал, что убеждать Дарка не нужно. Напарнику просто требовалось выпустить пар. Оба оперативника понимали, как им повезло с воздуховодом, но передвижение по кабельной шахте было увеселительной прогулкой в сравнении с ожидающим их путешествием.  
– Этажи высокие, мы не сможем по тихому преодолеть вертикальные колена, – покачал головой брит. – Ты по ним вообще не поднимешься, а я наделаю достаточно шума, чтобы нас заметили.  
– На планах они идеально вертикальные и прямые, но в реальности за все годы отдельные сектора меняли, переделывали, приспосабливали. Мы поползем по рукаву, проверим все подъемы, заодно изучим обстановку, если не найдем подходящего, будешь громыхать в самом дальнем подъеме – рядом с внешней стеной, а потом подтягивать мою калечную задницу на тросе.  
Сноу выжидающе смотрел на напарника, тот обдумывал его слова. В первые часы их знакомства блондин склонен был считать, что брит не способен на это действие в полной мере, хотя и не держал последнего за глупца. Однако в деле Дарк становился другим, больше похожим на самого Сноу или мистера Бёрна – осторожным и в высшей степени рассудительным.   
– Пожалуй, это не более безумно, чем весь наш план до этого. Пока нам везло.

 

Взгляд Фелиции Кейн против её воли снова остановился на часах. Ей казалось, что время тянется бесконечно. Капитан не могла припомнить, когда с ней в последний раз происходило нечто подобное.   
Объективно говоря, события развивались удачно. Полиция и военные сломали зубы, попытавшись мощным ударом решить проблему. Трое её оперативников прибыли сюда чуть более часа назад и уже находились в здании, действую по рискованному, но четкому и вполне выполнимому плану.   
С чего бы Фелиции поглядывать на часы?  
Причина имелась – в любую минуту где-то там наверху могли принять решение о старте думбрингеров. Мозерсен уверял её, что делает всё возможное для того, чтобы отсрочить этот момент, но даже, если предположить, что ему стоит в данной ситуации верить, у них было в лучшем случае шесть-семь часов. Уйма времени, если всё пойдет гладко, но по опыту капитана Кейн даже самые лучшие планы в идеальных условиях редко реализовывались так, как это предполагалось. Их же ситуация походила на смертельно-опасную версию монополии, где кости и случай решали, победитель ты, банкрот или должен вернутся на несколько шагов назад.  
– Они не выходили на связь? – спросила она Эмерсона. Он не сразу услышал её, погруженный в изучение плана здания. Вернее, не сразу отреагировал на нее.   
– Нет, если в течение двадцати минут Бёрн не доложится, мы сами свяжемся с ним, – наконец оторвав взгляд от схемы, Брайан добавил: – Но он точно на месте, к нам идут данные по каналу между МВТ.  
– А что остальные?  
– «Они работают» – так высказался Бёрн. Просил их не беспокоить. Я тем не менее рискнул подключить их ошейники на режим прослушки через ошейник нашего гения и его МВТ. Сигнал нестабильный, но оба в порядке.   
Эмерсон крутанул рычажок, очевидно увеличивая громкость. До слуха Кейн донеслось тяжелое дыхание, сопровождаемое треском помех, шипением и какими-то отзвуками глухих ударов.  
Брайан пожал плечами.  
– Я бы поставил на то, что ваши оперативники в вентиляционной шахте, – произнес присоединившийся к ним Марк Деверо. – Наши штурмовики не раз проворачивали этот трюк, по рации звучит похоже. Только мы были готовы, в отличие от вашей группы.  
Фелиция заметила, что Деверо тоже смотрит на часы.

 

– Что скажешь? – прошептал Сноу. Он начинал ненавидеть привычку Дарка впадать в молчаливое раздумье. За последние полчаса его напарник достиг поразительных высот в данном состоянии. Сложно было обвинять Дарка, ведь основная работа по преодолению вертикальных рукавов ложилась именно на него, но, ползая по бесконечным узким туннелям, потихоньку начинаешь ненавидеть весь мир.  
– Поднимемся, – уверенно ответил брит. – Даже ты. Нам наконец повезло, этот подъем идет под углом.  
– Жалко, что это первое везение подобного рода, – тихо заметил мистер Сноу.  
Блондин подозревал, что долго не сможет смотреть на вентиляционные решетки. В эту самую минуту он бы на Библии поклялся в том, что именно так выглядит Ад. Сноу сам предложил этот путь, и оба они прекрасно понимали – это лучшее, что у них есть, но сейчас им казалось, что прошла целая вечность.  
Передвигаться по системе вентиляции было тяжело, особенно с учетом того, что приходилось соблюдать тишину. Забравшись на тридцатом этаже в воздуховод, оперативники медленно двинулись вперед, мистер Сноу с планшетом, за ним мистер Дарк с их сумками. Отдельные участки оказались слишком узкими, чтобы протиснутся с экипировкой, и сумки приходилось толкать перед собой или тянуть на тросе. Они методично обследовали пути наверх. Как и предположил блондин, вертикальные переходы в большинстве своём не были такими идеально ровными, как на схеме. Порой чуть выступающие стыки позволяли кое-как зацепиться, где-то подъемы шли чуть под углом, а другие слегка поворачивали, огибая препятствия, – эти последние ступенчатые колена держали первое место в личном хит-параде оперативников. Если Дарк и Сноу сразу находили более менее подходящий подъем, они не продолжали поисков, однако на паре этажей им пришлось проверить все пути, прежде чем направиться к вертикальному рукаву у внешней стены здания – их беспроигрышному, но рисковому и тяжелому пути наверх. Впрочем, путешествуя по воздуховодам, они начали неплохо ориентироваться в здании и получили возможность посмотреть на патрулирующих этажи бойцов Фронта. Пересекались оперативники с ними не часто, в такие моменты Дарк и Сноу совершенно синхронно замирали и продолжали движение только после того, как противник отходил на достаточное расстояние. Схема преодоления подъемов, независимо от их сложности, оставалась неизменной – первым поднимался мистер Дарк, он цеплялся, полз, упирался, подтягивался – годились все средства. Один вертикальный рукав показался им достаточно крепким и широким, так что брюнет использовал мистера Сноу как импровизированную лестницу, и, хотя металл под ними опасно затрещал, они сумели выполнить трюк, не проломив воздуховод и потолок. Оказавшись наверху, мистер Дарк спускал трос, чтобы мог подняться его напарник. Не раз и не два мистеру Сноу приходила в голову мысль о несвоевременности их первого задания – в хорошей форме он был способен преодолеть все подъемы на их пути, кроме резервного варианта у стены здания. Там брит и правда производил немало шума, методично карабкаясь вверх по вертикальному рукаву, имея в своем распоряжении только собственное тело – он поднимался, упираясь руками и ногами в стены воздуховода. Снизу блондину было заметно, как временами предательски начинают дрожать руки напарника, к счастью для них обоих Дарку хватило сил и умения для того, чтобы преодолеть два пролета высотой с этаж.  
Последний подъем оказался настоящим подарком. Дарк легко забрался наверх, подтянул их сумки и обнаружил, что за ними уверенно движется мистер Сноу.  
Они достигли тридцать шестого этажа.  
Здесь им предстояло действовать с максимальной осторожностью. В Презентационном зале №3 не было вентиляционных решеток достаточно больших, чтобы они могли выбраться там из воздуховода. Ещё перед началом их маленького путешествия оперативники пришли к выводу, что лучшим вариантом являлся мужской туалет, находящийся неподалёку. Они могли бы вылезти в кабинетах поближе, но у уборной имелось огромное преимущество – всего одна камера, направленная на дверь, очевидно, чтобы соблюсти приличия, в момент выхода они планировали затемнить её и надеяться, что никто этого не заметит. Камеры в коридоре оперативники собирались преодолеть по инструкциям мистера Бёрна, оставаясь вне зоны их досягаемости. Женский туалет в принципе так же подходил для их целей, но при прочих равных условиях они предпочли действовать на «своей территории».   
Мистер Дарк помедлил.  
– Нам точно не имеет смысла завернуть в Зал №3 и посмотреть, что там происходит?  
– Бёрн наблюдает за всем с камер, как только мы выйдем на точку, увидим на планшете. Кто знает, может у них паранойя, и есть дополнительные детекторы движения или что-нибудь в этом роде, – резонно возразил мистер Сноу.  
– Ладно, – согласился брит, и они двинулись к туалету.

 

– Вот сукин сын, – смесь восхищения, неприязни и зависти в голосе одного из техников наполнила Фелицию Кейн чем-то вроде материнской гордости. Эти слова относились к мистеру Бёрну. Периодически до нее долетали разговоры технической группы, которая вынуждена была перерабатывать огромный объем данных, направляемый им её оперативником. Судя по всему, они даже не ожидали подобного доступа – мистер Бёрн вытрясал из здания всю содержащуюся там информацию – вероятно о чем-то не ведали и работающие на «Иштар» сотрудники. Наиболее стратегически важные вопросы бывший военный оставлял за собой. Например, пятнадцать минут назад под изумленные вздохи он нашел лазейку к системе наведения ракет и доложился, что её действительно «подмяли». Фелиция предпочитала не влезать в технические моменты, но ситуация полностью отвечала их прогнозам – военные даже не подозревали, что в их святая святых тихо зашли с заднего хода, обжились и просто ждут момента. Именно это выжидание играло ей и её оперативникам на руку. Мистер Бёрн не терял времени даром – он тоже обживался, причем так, чтобы его не заметили ни хозяева, ни другой незваный гость.  
– Он это сделал! – закричал техник, забыв о том, что как офицеру полиции, ему не полагается вести себя подобным образом. – Он прибрал всю систему к рукам, теперь он – царь и бог.  
– Капитан Кейн, – обратился к ней Деверо. – Ваш оперативник получил контроль над сектором наведения, мы можем отключить Фронт в любую минуту. Ждем подтверждения от Бёрна, что у него всё готово, тогда Сноу и Дарк смогут выдвигаться для штурма.  
– Спасибо, лейтенант, – несколько отсутствующе ответила Фелиция. Что-то не давало ей покоя. Всё шло слишком гладко – вот что беспокоило Кейн. Да, изначально миссия казалась почти невыполнимой, но её ребята разыграли партию как по нотам – это доказательство того, что Фелиция не ошиблась в них, и не стоило тут искать подвох. Однако за годы службы офицер Кейн убедилась в том, что предчувствия её никогда не обманывают, сейчас интуиция твердила ей, что расслабляться рано.  
– Я хотел бы подтянуть к зданию штурмовой отряд, – Марк Деверо ждал от нее ответа.  
– Пока нет, – Фелиция повернулась к нему. – Мы начнем действовать, только после команды от Бёрна и подтверждения от двух других оперативников.  
Лейтенант кивнул, отчасти он соглашался с этой женщиной, но ему было от чего нервничать – каждая минута приближала взлет думбрингеров.

 

– Ну как? – осведомился следующий для разнообразия за мистером Сноу мистер Дарк. – Что там? Королевский парадный выход?  
– Выход-то королевский, – рассеянно ответил блондин, рассматривающий что-то за решеткой вентиляции. – Но тут у нас несколько необычная встречающая делегация.  
Мистер Дарк приблизился к напарнику. Место было достаточно широким, и сейчас они оба лежали, уставившись вниз – под ними находилось просторное помещение офисного туалета, весьма роскошное, чего и следовало ожидать от здания подобного класса. Из общей картины выбивался лишь труп мужчины, распростертый на кафельном полу.   
– Неизвестная жертва из заложников? – брюнет посмотрел на напарника.  
– Не сказал бы, – ответил Сноу. – Его убил не выстрел. Глянь туда.  
Следуя за рукой блондина, взгляд Дарка сместился чуть правее тела, остановившись на шприце.  
– Улетел на ракете в края вечного блаженства – не самый плохой вариант, учитывая обстоятельства.  
– Бёрн, – позвал мистер Сноу.  
– Слушаю, – раздалось через полминуты как-то отстраненно. Оперативники молча переглянулись. Бывший военный не просрочил установленный ими срок отклика, но в его голосе было что-то жутковатое.  
– Можешь подсказать, мы тут в относительном уединении?   
– Да, обход появится у вас на этаже только минут через пятнадцать.  
– Кстати, если уж мы болтаем, когда ты будешь готов к большому старту? – пододвинулся к ошейнику напарника мистер Дарк.  
– Скоро… скоро, но сперва я должен кое-что проверить, отключаюсь, – линия опустела.  
– Что-то мне не нравится его настрой, – проворчал брит. – Эй, ты куда?  
Мистер Сноу проворно снял решетку.  
– Хочу глянуть, – ответил блондин, в следующее мгновение его военные ботинки коснулись пола.  
Сверху Дарк отметил, что его напарник чисто автоматически сделал несколько снимков тела, после чего надел тонкие латексные перчатки и перевернул труп на спину. Руки блондина уверенно прошлись по карманам просторного пиджака – такие носили пижоны, проводящие много времени в ночных клубах. Цепи на шее, модная стрижка, слишком ухоженные руки и ногти для наркоши, который не может рассчитать дозу, не говоря уже о туфлях, стоивших совсем не дешево – Дарк видел это даже со своего наблюдательного пункта, и не сомневался в том, что его напарник сумеет заметить куда больше. Сноу отогнул ворот пиджака и внимательно осмотрел шею, затем закатал рукава трупа и на какое-то время замер спиной к напарнику. Наконец он поднялся и направился к вентиляционному отверстию.  
– Вверх? – вежливо осведомился мистер Дарк, сбросив веревку. Сноу задумчиво кивнул. Брит проворно поднял его в их укрытие.  
– Золтан Деккер, – произнес блондин, когда они водрузили на место решетку. – На вид лет тридцать-тридцать пять. Скорее всего, торговец дурью, но не из дешевых, а может и достаточно деловой парень. Клубная тусовка, значит почти наверняка употребляет, но руки у него чистые, нет старых следов уколов, только несколько свежих, вполне возможно, что оставлены для вида, и ещё мне кажется, у него на шее что-то есть – вроде прокола, но от очень тонкой иглы.   
– Хочешь сказать, что у нас тут ещё и предумышленное убийство?  
– Да. Но к счастью, это не наше дело, – глаза Сноу не отрывались от тела. – Пусть копы, настоящие копы, разбираются… конечно, если мы не состаримся в вентиляции. Какого он так копается, тут не номер люкс.  
Дарк промолчал и мрачно уставился на труп. Он привык ждать. Его работа по обе стороны закона частенько сводилась к ожиданию. Может быть, поэтому сейчас он нервничал – какое-то чутье безошибочно подсказывало ему, что возникла непредвиденная проблема.

 

– У нас проблема.  
Нравилась Кейн эта способность Эмерсона – выражаться четко, по существу, не юлить, а главное, быстро доносить основной смысл до собеседника. Имелись у этой манеры говорить и минусы.  
– Продолжайте, – голос Фелиции был спокоен, хотя внутри у нее словно собирался шторм.   
Брайан пододвинулся ближе и махнул рукой Марку Деверо, приглашая его присоединиться к их маленькому кругу.  
– Мистер Бёрн говорит, что мы не можем начинать штурм, – объявил лейтенант, понизив голос. – У него всё готово, он в любой момент готов перехватить управление ракетами, если Фронт начнет активацию. Мистер Дарк и мистер Сноу так же на позиции…  
– Тогда в чем дело, черт возьми? – раздраженно прошипел Деверо.  
– Дело в том, что Фронт, похоже, ведет игру посложнее. Хотя наш человек не уверен, что это Фронт, – ответил Брайан. – Бёрн утверждает, что обнаружил какого-то червя в системе. Как он выразился «штучку поизящнее чем то, что может позволить себе Фронт».  
– Лейтенант Деверо, – Фелиция кивнула в сторону техников.  
Марк Деверо понял без слов.  
– Внимание, – этот поставленный голос невозможно было игнорировать. – Я прошу всех перейти во второй мобильный центр. Через несколько минут вы получите команду возвращаться.  
Как только оперативники и техники покинули трейлер, капитан Кейн встала и подошла к главному пульту.  
– Можете вывести его на громкую связь, лейтенант?  
– Бёрн, – позвал Эмерсон в микрофон гарнитуры, вставленной в правое ухо. Дождавшись ответа, он перевел разговор на пульт.  
– Мистер Бёрн, это капитан Кейн. Объясните мне, что у вас происходит?  
– Да, капитан, – раздался из динамика ровный голос оперативника. – Подозреваю, что вам это не понравится. На нашем основном направлении работ всё готово, но я решил копнуть немного глубже и почти случайно наткнулся на червя. Судя по тому, что я знаю о специалистах Фронта, этого малыша написал кто-то посерьезнее. Я бы не смог его найти, мне просто повезло.  
– Мистер Бёрн, я не очень в этом разбираюсь, что фактически означает ваше открытие, – перебила его Фелиция.  
– Фактически, капитан Кейн, это означает, что пока мы тут с ума сходим, пытаясь остановить проникновение Фронта в систему управления ракетами, кто-то, скорее всего не Фронт, очень тихо под радарами разыгрывает свою игру. Дальше интереснее, я попробовал разобраться с этим червем, но аккуратно, чтобы не выдать себя. Пока я могу сказать только то, что он ищет какие-то данные, передает их, что-то стирает, что-то перемещает – короче, живет очень активной жизнью. Необычно то, что он действует не только и не столько в системе здания, хотя и использует её как вход. Похоже, капитан, здесь занимаются не только рекламой. Я ухватил кое-что из того, чем интересуется червь – это оказались накладные на поставки снабжения армии Штатов.  
Неуловимая тень прошла по лицу Деверо. Кейн его полностью понимала, операция и так была почти безнадежной, теперь же вокруг них расползалось зловонное и топкое болото – речь шла уже не просто о террористах. Если захват здания покрывал чью-то грязную игру… такую игру, в которую втянуты ребята, что не по зубам ни ей, ни Мозерсену… Подобные дела не входили в юрисдикцию полиции. Внутренняя служба безопасности Центрально агентства пропустит через жернова всех, кто хотя бы пальцем тронет это дерьмище. Тронет? Да даже просто пролетит рядом.  
С другой стороны, ВСБЦА здесь не было, а Бёрн находился в системе, и Кейн понимала, что они уже вляпались в эту кучу и теперь при всём желании не могут пройти мимо.  
– Вы сможете отследить его, мистер Бёрн? Сможете узнать больше? Разобраться… не уверена, как это называется. Только вы, не подключая никого из наших техников? – наконец произнесла Фелиция.  
На секунду повисла тишина.  
– Я попробую, но у меня есть проблема.  
Кейн невесело усмехнулась. Разумеется, проблем не могло не быть, но что такое ещё одна проблема в их и так обширной коллекции.  
– Я сижу в системе здания, проникновение в сектор пуска ракет, как и контроль всего сооружения, осуществляется отсюда, у них какая-то своя машина, подключенная к главному терминалу, – продолжил Бёрн. – Я прочесал и то, и другое. Лишь следы червя, но выполз он не оттуда, а отследить, куда он передает информацию, и разобраться в том, что же он делает, я смогу, только получив доступ к машине, координирующей его действия.  
– Я надеюсь, мистер Бёрн, что у вас есть план, как найти эту иголку в стоге сена, и вы просто хотите получить от меня одобрение, потому что подсказать какое-то решение никто из нас не сможет, – Фелиция устало облокотилась на пульт, она была на ногах уже часов двадцать.  
– Управляющая машина в здании. Более того, как я и говорил, она отчасти задействует его системы, просто весь поток информации циркулирует в закодированном виде, и взломать этот код так с ходу невозможно. Вот вам аналогия – они говорят на непонятном нам языке, и нам нужно что-то вроде словаря, который есть только на машине, откуда выполз червь. К счастью, хоть я и не могу его раскусить, я его вижу. Он просачивается в основную систему через беспроводной слот презентационного зала, где находятся заложники.  
– А нельзя как-то проникнуть в управляющую машину через этот слот? – вмешался в разговор Деверо.  
– Нет, тем самым мы обнаружим себя, – резонно возразил мистер Бёрн.  
– Что вы предлагаете? – задала вопрос Фелиция.  
– Наши ошейники, – начал Бёрн, – в них встроен экранированный передатчик, его сложно засечь, при этом передатчики достаточно мощные. Поправьте меня, если я не прав, но бип-сигнал активации в теории достает их в любой точке земного шара, а радиосвязь работает как минимум на всей территории Штатов? Информационный поток, который нужен для работы с червем, требует большей мощности, но если расстояние будет ничтожным…  
– Ты рехнулся, – доверительно сообщил Бёрну Эмерсон.  
– Да, моё армейское командование тоже пришло к такому выводу, но это не означает, что план плох, – усмехнулся оперативник. – Один из них должен будет попасть в помещение с заложниками… как заложник. Презентационный зал напичкан электроникой, если наш человек будет близко к этому скоплению сигналов, их техника, при условии, что она вообще есть, его вычленить не сможет. Маскируясь, уже преобразованный ошейником агента сигнал будет поступать на ошейник напарника, который останется на их точке в сортире, а оттуда – на мой ошейник и соответственно на мой МВТ.  
– А если предположить, что у них нет отслеживающей техники? – усомнилась Фелиция, ей вовсе не хотелось терять одного из своих оперативников в самоубийственной миссии, к тому же она вообще не была уверена, что этот трюк осуществим.  
– Такое предположение сделать можно, но риск этого предположения слишком велик. Шанс отсутствия у них подобного оборудования куда ниже, чем шансы наших оперативников проникнуть в число заложников, – голос бывшего военного мог бы принадлежать разумной машине. – Это не самоубийство, как вам сейчас кажется, капитан Кейн. У нас есть неожиданный козырь в рукаве.  
– Слушаю, – Фелицию поразила уверенность в голосе человека, чью шею опоясывала металлическая полоска смерти.  
– В презентационном зале не хватает одного гражданского лица, находившегося в здании на момент захвата. Очевидно, он не являлся сотрудником, а был одним из посетителей, поэтому боевики Фронта как-то его не хватились – столько дел, столько дел, но думаю, что рано или поздно они должны заметить его отсутствие. А я могу аккуратно им в этом помочь.  
– И кто же этот таинственный посетитель? – подозрительно произнес Деверо.  
– Некий Золтан Деккер. Его труп обнаружили в мужском туалете мои коллеги. Предварительно смерть от передозировки, однако, насколько я понял, мистер Сноу в этом сомневается, – отрапортовал оперативник.  
– Чудесно, – мрачно прокомментировал Марк Деверо. – У нас теперь ещё и жмурик на руках.  
– На данный момент он – скорее наш входной билет. Мистер Деккер каким-то непостижимым образом умудрился не попасться в одиночку камерам охраны, всегда только в группе людей. На его имя было выписано приглашение, документы на пропускном пункте он, скорее всего, предъявил, но их не занесли в базу, так иногда поступают. Те, кто пригласил мистера Деккера, не хотели, чтобы он засветился, он сам не хотел засветиться, а охранник, который дежурил на проходной в тот момент, застрелен при захвате здания. Если вы меня спросите, большой небесный босс сегодня с нашей командой, – Бёрн неожиданно от души рассмеялся, и Деверо решил, что этот смех будет сниться ему время от времени в кошмарах.  
Фелиция задумалась. План отдавал сумасшествием, но им отдавала вся сегодняшняя ночь. В конце концов, кому их судить?   
Все умыли руки.  
Все, кто мог.   
До капитана Кейн уже давно дошла печальная ирония ситуации – изящество, с которым Мозерсен подписал ей и её программе смертный приговор. И ведь не подкопаешься. Кто-то должен был заняться этим заданием. Почему бы не поручить его одному из лучших сотрудников – капитану Фелиции Кейн, то, что это дело – безнадега, разговор отдельный. Разумеется, все это понимают, и даже если тут разверзнутся небеса, она могла бы сохранить свой кабинет. Конечно, в том случае если Кайл Мозерсен не посетует паре-тройке сильных мира сего, что капитан Кейн слишком уж самоуверенна – действуй она осторожнее, а не вводи новшества в программу, заложники выжили бы, пол квартала не снесли бы бомбардировкой, и, уж если народу нужно указать виноватого, лучше всего направить прожектор на железную стерву и её уголовников.   
Фелиция невесело усмехнулась.   
Терять им всем нечего.   
Их потопят… если каким-то невероятным образом им не удастся выплыть.   
В конце концов, помирать, так с музыкой.  
– Я отдам приказ, – наконец произнесла Кейн.


	6. Глава 6

Глава 6.

 

– Почему ты? – брови блондина удивленно приподнялись. Он повидал много дураков на своём веку, но до сего момента не относил к их числу новоприобретенного напарника.  
– Ты вообще слушал Эмерсона? – ответил вопросом на вопрос мистер Дарк.  
– И внимательно, – спокойно произнес Сноу. – Давай на чистоту, я не понимаю, с чего ты решил сегодня изображать со мной джентльмена. Я, знаешь, не из фарфора. Сначала это было даже мило, но всему есть предел. Если ты меня так обхаживаешь, то у тебя проблемы с чувством момента.  
– А у тебя проблемы с твоей блондинистой головой, – зло огрызнулся брит. – Твои сомнительные достоинства меня не интересуют, а даже если бы интересовали, то я бы свой зад ради них не подставил.   
Мистер Сноу демонстративно расплылся в похабной ухмылке, хотя ему очень хотелось двинуть напарнику по носу.  
– О да, – продолжил мистер Дарк. – Теперь ты будешь до конца дней моих подкалывать меня тем, как двусмысленно выражается такой неотесанный чурбан как я. Хотя погоди ка… скорее всего, мы оба очень скоро сдохнем, так что можешь лыбиться сколько влезет, но в презентационный зал пойду я. А знаешь почему?   
– Весь внимания, милый, – ядовито проворковал Сноу.  
– Как ты думаешь, кто из нас лучше сойдет за цивила? Или хотя бы за драгдиллера, который пришел двигать свой товар цивилам? – выплюнул Дарк. – Это ты понимаешь? Кроме того, если он всё-таки засветился где-то, кто из нас на него больше похож, как по-твоему?  
– Ты не так уж похож на него.  
– Да, но, если есть только мутная запись c камеры, могу сойти, а вот ты – ни в жизни… и ты в дерьмовой форме.  
– Слушай… – рука Сноу вцепилась в отворот куртки Дарка, с неожиданной силой притягивая брюнета к напарнику.  
– Я не сомневаюсь в том, что ты – чертовски крутой сукин сын, – отчеканил брит. – Вероятно наши с тобой шансы в драке пятьдесят на пятьдесят. Пойми, я не ставлю это под сомнение. Я просто вижу, что недавно тебе здорово досталось, и я понимаю, каково это. Посмотри мне в глаза и скажи, что способен работать на все сто.  
– Ну, какая же ты сука, – Сноу отпустил брюнета, признавая своё поражение. – Ты уверен?  
– Да, – взгляд Дарка переместился на труп Деккера. – Я много работал под прикрытием, в том числе с подобными типами.  
– Ладно, – произнес брюнет, ни к кому не обращаясь. С этими словами он снял решетку и спрыгнул вниз. Инструкции, полученные от Эмерсона, были более чем четкими. Он знал, что делать. После они переговорили с Бёрном, затея вполне могла сработать. Звучала она в теории не более рискованно, чем многое из того, что брит проворачивал, пока служил в полиции.   
Он слегка приподнял тело, стаскивая с него пиджак. Деккер был крупнее, поэтому Дарк решил позаимствовать только эту пижонскую тряпку, насколько оперативник понимал, ей в идеале и полагалось сидеть свободно. От ботинок по размышлении пришлось отказаться – если что, он хотел выбираться из неприятностей в удобной обуви. Конечно, сейчас на нем были военные бутсы, но, поскольку их до ступни закрывали черные джинсы, вряд ли кто-то мог признать в них таковые. Дарк снял куртку, кобуру, отстегнул пояс, избавился от ножа на ноге и закинул это всё в люк к мистеру Сноу.  
– Присмотришь за вещичками? – улыбнулся он напарнику, Дарку не хотелось расставаться на ноте их последнего разговора, ему и так было погано в свете предстоящей авантюры.  
– Да без проблем, – в обычной высокомерной манере ответил мистер Сноу. – А теперь давай сюда нашего дружка.  
Блондин сбросил трос. Брит надежно закрепил его на трупе и помог напарнику затащить тело в люк.  
– Знаешь, Дарк, твоя компания нравилась мне всё же больше, – прокомментировал блондин, устроив покойного мистера Деккера как можно дальше от себя. – Я надеюсь, что мы разберемся с этим дерьмом до того, как он начнет попахивать, тут жарковато.   
Тем временем Дарк надел пиджак и придирчиво смотрел на себя в зеркало.   
Неплохо.   
Он снял резинку с волос и растрепал их немного.   
Ещё лучше.   
А потом его взгляд упал на ошейник.   
Ну почему ему по жизни приходилось идти в дерьмо?   
Он глубоко вдохнул. Главное делать в точности, как сказал Эмерсон, и всё будет в порядке. Дарк заставил себя дотронуться до смертоносной полоски металла и аккуратно провел по ней пальцем.   
Есть.   
Кнопка была там, где и должна быть. На них испытывали новую модификацию ошейников, «приспособленную к нуждам группы», как выразился Эмерсон – то есть, к тому, что их задания не будут сводиться к штурму и преследованию целей.   
Дарк закрыл глаза и нажал на кнопку. В первое мгновение его охватила паника, когда смертоносное кольцо разошлось на сегменты и упало к основанию шеи – нижняя граница проходила по ключицам. Дарку сложно было говорить за других, но на взгляд оперативника теперь «удавка» действительно напоминала какое-то экстравагантное украшение – нечто среднее между очень толстой цепью и стальным ошейником. Почему бы клубному тусовщику не носить такую штуку? И всё же брит предпочел убрать эту экзотику за ворот футболки – учитывая пиджак, видно металл не было. Оставалось добавить ещё несколько штрихов к портрету – Дарк надел позаимствованные у покойника побрякушки – пару колец и три толстые цепи.  
– Бёрн, – позвал он. После этого разговора наушник придется вынуть. Они будут его слышать, он их – нет.  
– Готов? – отозвался бывший военный.  
– Почти, но они не купятся на историю о том, что клубный щеголь больше двух часов прятался в сортире и вдруг попался.  
– Поздновато для предложений, – сухо ответил Бёрн.  
– А я и не предлагаю всё отменить, – спокойно проговорил Дарк. – В аптечке у нас есть что-нибудь, что можно принять и выглядеть как обдолбыш?   
– Что? – немного опешил обычно невозмутимый Бёрн.  
– Ну там, расширить-сузить зрачки, сердцебиение убыстрить слегка или ещё что-то заметное, чтобы по виду я был не в себе, но мог нормально действовать в случае чего, – пояснил брит.  
Последовала пауза, очевидно, его собеседник перебирал свою аптечку.  
– Извини, похоже, такие варианты они не предусмотрели. Тут есть пара средств, убыстряющих сердцебиение в определенной дозировке, и одно средство, передоз которого расширит зрачки, но действовать ты на таких дозах не сможешь. Настоящая дурь даже безопаснее.  
– Ну, что же, тогда настоящая дурь, – пробормотал Дарк.  
– Ты рехнулся?! – раздалось у него в ухе гневное шипение Эмерсона. – Мы и так в жопе, а ты хочешь под кайфом проводить операцию?!  
– Не надо орать, – скривился брит. – Я у нашего мистера Деккера приметил одну клубную штуку. Выглядеть буду так, словно мои мозги в параллельной вселенной.  
– А они там не будут? – подозрительно осведомился куратор. – Не вешай мне лапшу, Дарк, я про наркоту не понаслышке знаю.  
– Ты же читал моё дело?  
– Да и что?!  
– Что там написано по этому поводу?  
– Что ты не употребляешь ничего, но теперь я в этом сомневаюсь, – ответил Эмерсон.  
– Я много работал под прикрытием, знаю такие штуки – галлюциноген на основе мескалина. Он почти не помешает мне соображать, но казаться я буду обдолбаннее, чем есть, – голос брюнета звучал уверенно.  
– Чёрт, – выругался Брайан, сдавшись, ему это не нравилось, но оперативник был прав.  
Дарк достал пузырек из кармана пиджака и закинул в рот маленький безобидный с виду кругляшек. Похоже, их приятель Эмерсон с галлюциногенами дела не имел, иначе бы спорил дольше, но брит не сомневался в том, что эта штука не помешает ему работать. Тут главное настрой. Однажды он так же изображал наркошу и прекрасно провел операцию несмотря на то, что, когда началась заварушка, ему казалось, будто бы за ним гонится клыкастый корово-крокодил розового цвета. Секрет был прост – Дарк знал, что он под кайфом и знал, что розовый корово-крокодил – это его глюки, от него требовалось всего лишь не обращать внимания.  
– Действует? – спросил Бёрн.  
– Минут через десять буду готов к шоу, – ответил брит.  
– Хорошо, удачи, – передатчик в ухе замолк. Дарк вытащил его и посмотрел с сожалением, затем выкинул в унитаз и спустил. Подумав, оперативник на всякий случай отлил – кто знает, когда представится возможность, и опустился на пол, прислонившись к одной из стен.   
Дарка очень заинтересовали его руки.   
Он никогда раньше не замечал, что они такие занятные.   
Это было хорошо. Таблетка начинала действовать. 

 

– Как он? – раздался голос Эмерсона в ухе мистера Сноу.  
– Пялится на свои руки, – ответил тот по существу.  
– Вот дерьмо, – прошипел куратор.  
– Но он делает это именно в том месте, где должен – там, где его выхватит камера аккурат через две минуты, после запроса по посетителям в системе, а это уже дело нашего компьютерного гения.  
– Компьютерный гений работает над этим вопросом, – вступил в разговор мистер Бёрн. – Вы всё проговорили с Дарком?  
– Да, насколько это было возможно, – мистер Сноу наблюдал за напарником, пытаясь решить для себя, действительно ли тот настолько хорош, как думает о себе, или же, что вероятнее, просто полный псих.  
– Как тебе кажется, он справится?  
– Поживем, увидим, сперва в этой игре твой ход, умник.  
– Да уж, мой ход, – недобро улыбнулся мистер Бёрн.


	7. Глава 7

Глава 7.

 

Эрик Ренфро никогда не сомневался в том, что его окружают идиоты.   
Это было перманентное состояние, но порой он чувствовал, что плотность окружения достигает некой критической массы. В такие моменты Ренфро мечтал об ещё одном апокалипсисе масштабами посерьезнее того, что уже пережил мир – несмотря на большое значение фактора везения катастрофы всё же отлично прореживают идиотов в популяции. Работа Эрика сейчас не отвлекала, поэтому он просто не мог не обращать внимания на Дикси – этого остолопа, простейшее с пушкой наперевес, полное дурацких вопросов и дурацких шуток.   
Когда же Ван решит, что пришло время?  
Ему не терпелось всё здесь закончить. В сущности, Эрик не определился с тем, верил ли он в дело Фронта. Остальные верили, это точно, но Ренфро скорее просто привлекала возможность взломать сеть интеллектуального здания и пролезть в систему управления запуском. На секунду ему захотелось наплевать на приказ и их операцию. Вот так нажать на кнопочку и устроить столь необходимую миру встряску, которая очистит его от имбецилов.  
Ах, мечты, всё это лишь мечты – несмотря на антиобщественные настроения Ренфро был в высшей степени рассудителен, а кроме того трусоват. Пара ребят из техно-тусовки подкалывали его, без конца повторяя, что он недостаточно безбашенный и гибкий, чтобы стать по-настоящему крутым спецом. Посмотрим, что они скажут после сегодняшнего. Так он себя утешал, лениво щелкая по клавишам и посматривая на изображение с камер. Неожиданно перед его глазами появилось информационное окно с данными о сотрудниках и посетителях, не покинувших здание. Наверное, случайно что-то задел. Эрик уже собирался закрыть вкладку, но кое-что его остановило. Может он и был трусоват, и порой ему не хватало нестандартности, но с математикой Ренфро не просто дружил, они почти состояли в браке.   
Список не сходился!   
И почему он не открыл его раньше?   
Ван ему башку оторвет.   
Как только они заняли главный вычислительный центр здания, Ренфро сразу же проверил список оставшихся сотрудников, но он не стал просматривать список посетителей – решил, что на это ещё будет время, и в итоге просто забыл. Конечно, всегда можно соврать, что данные были недоступны, какой-нибудь специальный протокол изобрести. Ван, безусловно, умен по сравнению со своими идиотами-подручными, но не так чтобы очень. Скорее всего, купится. Особенно, если сейчас Эрик преподнесет ему информацию на блюдечке, а лучше не просто информацию, а саму досадную помеху.  
Он начал переключаться между камерами, направляя их в разные стороны. За плечом возник Дикси – его мозг неандертальца среагировал на движущиеся картинки.  
Через пять минут поиска Ренфро улыбнулась удача – что-то мелькнуло на камере из туалета тридцать шестого этажа совсем близко от презентационного зала. Эрик навел камеру и присмотрелся – какой-то хмырь сидел в сортире на полу и пялился на свои руки так, словно они скрывали все вселенские загадки.  
– Ренфро… – начал было Дикси. Эрика так поражала стремительность его мысли.  
Он проигнорировал идиота и взял со стола рацию.  
– Босс, – позвал он в рацию.  
– В чем дело? – раздался глубокий голос Вана с еле различимым акцентом жителя Калифорнии.  
– У нас тут были неполадки в базе посетителей здания, она оказалась заблокирована после захвата, – Эрик поглубже вдохнул. – Короче, я её разблокировал, и выяснилось, что мы упустили одного парня, зовут Золтан Деккер, сидит в туалете на тридцать шестом этаже у вас под боком, похоже, в шоке.  
На другом конце линии повисло гробовое молчание.  
– Ладно, – наконец заговорил Ван. – Сейчас посмотрим.  
Ренфро вздохнул с облегчением, кажется, прошло нормально.  
– Забавный парень, – отвлек его Дикси, который увлеченно всматривался в монитор. Он обращался к Бёртону – второму бугаю в аппаратной, чуть более одаренному мозгом с точки зрения Эрика. – Всё разглядывает свои руки. Какие же эти бостонские беложопки – сыкуны.

 

Лиззи исподтишка бросила взгляд на самого главного. Так получилось, что она сидела очень близко к нему – сперва хотела как-то переместиться, но ей было страшно до чертиков, поэтому девушка всеми силами пыталась внушить себе и ему, что она – предмет обстановки.   
Остальные террористы называли его Ваном и беспрекословно слушались, хотя по размышлению Лиззи пришла к выводу, что он не казался очень злым или страшным. Он был даже симпатичным, этот Ван, как сказала бы она подружкам «брутальным почти красавчиком». «Почти», потому что этот тип держал автомат. И ещё он был такой здоровый! Лиззи не сомневалась, что он способен в мгновение сломать ей шею своей лапищей.  
В этот конкретный момент лапища стиснула рацию, как девушке показалось, до скрипа. Потом он нажал на кнопку связи.  
– Хиллз, ты на тридцать пятом сейчас?  
– Да, Ван, – прогнусавила рация.  
– Прихвати с собой Трева и Джокера Один, у нас в туалете лишний гость.  
– Его убрать? – меланхолично спросил Хиллз.  
– Нет, пусть Джокер Один посмотрит, знает ли он эту рожу. В любом случае, тащите его ко мне, тут разберемся… но Джокера не приводите, – добавил Ван как-то автоматически.  
– Понял.  
Здоровяк выглядел задумчивым и даже обеспокоенным.   
Лиззи похолодела. Она чувствовала, как к ней медленно крадется зверюга-паника: конечно, ей было страшно и раньше, но она боялась уже два часа, тот «страх заложника» стал привычным. Теперь же ситуация изменилась – что-то происходило. В здании находился посторонний. Что если это копы начали операцию, и теперь Ван и его люди станут убивать заложников?   
А она сидела так близко!   
Боже, но почему она такая трусиха?   
Лиззи не хотела умирать. Босс прислал её на эту презентацию, потому что сам не смог присутствовать. Её вообще не должно было здесь быть, как и многих в этой комнате – сотрудники компании составляли менее половины заложников, остальные просто пришли на это чертово мероприятие.

 

Питер Хиллз и Трев давно работали вместе, так что обсуждать план захвата не требовалось. Трев был парнем отчаянным, к тому же принадлежал к какой-то странной секте, считавшей смерть величайшим благом, потому что здесь – «мир страданий», а там – «земля обетованная». Питер не очень-то разбирался в этой ерунде, но в упрощенном виде смысл был таков. Правда, прикончить себя его напарник не мог – по их учению, уйти в «земли блаженства» полагалось только по воле Всевышнего, когда тебя призовут. На практике получалось чертовски удобно для дела Фронта – парень совершенно не боялся смерти. Он не искал её, но и прятаться не собирался.   
Хиллз сделал рукой привычный приглашающий жест.   
Недолго думая, Трев просто открыл дверь и зашел в туалет, направив свою пушку на мужика, сидевшего у стены.  
– Эй! – окликнул последнего Хиллз.  
Голова мужчины повернулась к ним, и он уставился на нежданных гостей заторможенным и обалделым взглядом.  
– Привет, – улыбнулся он. – Вы же не будете в меня стрелять? Раньше глюки в меня не стреляли.  
– Да он упоротый, – прокомментировал Трев.  
– Встать! – прикрикнул Хиллз.  
– Не могу, пол шатается, – захихикал парень.  
– Вставай, иначе я тебе прострелю колено! – Питер не переносил наркоманов, это было его личным пунктиком.  
– Да он не врубается, ты не видишь? – попытался вразумить напарника Трев и направился к несговорчивому обдолбышу. Временами Хиллз недоумевал, как жизнь занесла такого терпеливого и миролюбивого парня к ним во Фронт. Наверное, тут тоже были замешаны какие-то высокие убеждения. Трев являл собой таинственную субстанцию, пониманию Питера недоступную. Впрочем, спокойный нрав напарника нес на себе печать некой отрешенности, так что Хиллз не сомневался в том, что при необходимости этот святоша без проблем спустит курок. Словно прочитав его мысли, Трев добавил:  
– Держи его на мушке.  
Боец Фронта подошел к мужчине, схватил за руки и с силой дернул наверх. Их новый приятель словно проснулся и вытаращился на Хиллза, достаточно резво вскакивая на ноги.  
– Черт, черт, черт… вы настоящие, вы не глюки, – его голос истерически повышался. – Выстрелы! И выстрелы мне не почудились! Вы же не будете в меня стрелять, правда?! Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, только не убивайте меня! Я вам даже товар весь сдам оставшийся.  
Он начал опускаться на колени, но Трев ткнул его дулом и отрицательно покачал головой.  
– Эй, Бродски, можешь заходить, – позвал Хиллз.  
Девид Бродски, так же известный как Джокер Один, их человек внутри, вошел в помещение туалета. У Бродски были какие-то свои счеты с корпорацией, владевшей зданием, все подробности знал только Ван.  
– Не припоминаешь этого типа? – Хиллз указал на наркомана.  
– Нет, – ответил охранник. – Но я припоминаю его уродский пиджак. Этот говнюк прошел в здание незадолго до начала презентации.   
– Подними руки, – чуть более дружелюбно обратился к наркоману Питер Хиллз.  
Парень послушно сделал, как ему велели. Трев быстро ощупал его – предосторожность никогда не помешает.  
– Чист, если не считать наркоты, – ухмыльнулся боец Фронта своим товарищам.  
– Забирайте всё! Только не трогайте меня, а? Я же никому не мешал, сидел тут тихо. Можно я вернусь в уголок…  
– Давай, передвигай ногами, – Хиллз мотнул головой в сторону двери, а Трев ощутимо подтолкнул их находку в спину.

 

В своем укрытии мистер Сноу наконец позволил себе слегка расслабится. Сейчас он наблюдал за тем, как его напарник не совсем уверенным, но всё же достаточно твердым шагом направился к выходу из туалета в сопровождении своих конвоиров. В очередной раз он задался вопросом, понимал ли брит, что делает. Мистер Сноу, например, не стал бы спорить о том, что из увиденного было притворством, а что – настоящим наркотическим приходом. Как же он ненавидел такие моменты в жизни, когда от тебя ничего не зависит, тебе остается только сидеть и ждать, выиграет ли имеющаяся у тебя на руках карта.  
– Эмерсон, – позвал оперативник, нажав кнопку связи на ошейнике.  
– Я слушаю, – сразу же отозвался куратор.  
– Пока всё идет по плану, Дарка увели. Кроме того, я видел одного из охранников, Девида Бродски, как и предполагалось, он работает на Фронт. Это всё.  
– Принято, ждите дальнейших инструкций мистер Сноу, я с вами свяжусь.

 

– Мистер Бёрн, вы сможете обеспечить нас картинкой? – Фелиция Кейн подошла к одному из больших мониторов.   
Находящийся рядом техник невольно застыл, боясь чем-то потревожить эту властную женщину. Её многие побаивались, хотя капитан Кейн вроде бы не делала ничего, что рождало этот страх. Просто было в ней нечто хищное, что заставляло травоядных мира сего прижимать ушки и затаиваться в траве.  
С тех пор как пару минут назад их попросили вернуться в командный центр, и техники, и офицеры чувствовали какое-то неуловимое изменение, словно воздух в трейлере был наэлектризован. Им кратко объяснили, что террористы оказались умнее, чем ожидалось, и создали некий мудреный запасной терминал, которым должен заняться мистер Бёрн лично. Один из оперативников для этого вынужден находиться в зале с заложниками. Офицеры купились, но для техников вся эта история звучала подозрительно, впрочем, мина на лице Марка Деверо красноречивее любых слов свидетельствовала о том, что он не испытывает удовольствия от своей большей осведомленности, так что по негласному сговору вопросов никто предпочел не задавать.  
– Одна из камер в зале зафиксирована почти неподвижно, так что мы можем получить картинку оттуда, однако, если наши друзья решат посмотреть в другую сторону, я им мешать не стану, – бесстрастный голос мистера Бёрна почему-то успокаивал Фелицию, хотя она понимала, что звучащая в нем уверенность ненормальна.  
– Хорошо, давайте картинку на главный монитор.  
До этого обработкой информации с камер занимался один из техников, Эмерсон и Деверо временами составляли ему компанию, но капитан Кейн впервые заглянула внутрь захваченного здания, когда вспыхнул большой монитор на стене трейлера.  
Изображение было достаточно мелким, потому что для максимально охвата они решили использовать общую обзорную камеру зала, но четким.  
За прошедшее время система опознания выдала им совпадение на большинство участников захвата. Кое-кто был обычной швалью, но, к сожалению, их руководителя не стоило недооценивать. Валентин Каселла, более известный как Ван, слыл очень опасным типом. Самая большая проблема заключалось в том, что этот гигант действительно всем сердцем верил в то, что он делает благое дело – борется за независимость своей Великой Родины Калифорнии. Ради этого он готов был убивать, посылать своих людей на верную смерть и умереть. К счастью, личность предводителя боевиков несла в себе и одну хорошую новость – Ван мог проявлять чудовищную жестокость, но рассудочную жестокость, строго взвешенную, просчитанную, направленную на достижение цели. Каселла не был кровожаден и свиреп по натуре.  
Ум и подозрительность, увы, напротив многое определяли в его характере, а это не сулило ничего хорошего её оперативнику.  
Перед мысленным взором Фелиции на секунду мелькнули эти пронзительные глаза, а в голове всплыла совершенно неподобающая мысль – «Почему именно он?», на лице её, однако, не дрогнул ни единый мускул. Она грациозно опустилась на стул перед экраном.  
Как раз вовремя, потому что там началось какое-то движение.  
Эмерсон вывел звук с микрофона ошейника на громкоговоритель, сперва они слышали лишь шипение, а потом глубокий голос с сильным калифорнийским акцентом произнес: «И что тут у нас?»

 

Розовых корово-крокодилов мистер Дарк на этот раз не повстречал, однако, когда к нему направился здоровяк с автоматом, он решил, что предпочел бы корово-крокодила. Возможно, он был под кайфом, но, кажется, он в жизни не видел такого огромного бычины – им бы стены таранить. Мужик был не просто высоким – метра под два, его словно пропорционально увеличили. Сейчас эта махина остановилась неприятно близко от пытавшегося сосредоточиться на происходящем оперативника.  
– Добрый вечер, Большой Босс, – как можно вежливее улыбнулся Дарк. Он очень надеялся, что вид у него достаточно улетевший.  
– Мы нашли его обдолбанного в сортире, Ван, – взял слово Питер Хиллз. – Похоже, действительно провел в отрубе все это время.  
Черные глаза, выдававшие южную кровь в венах здоровяка, смотрели на стоящего перед ним наркомана с возрастающим подозрением.  
Сперва Вану показалось, что этот фраер моложе, этакий типичный клубный тусовщик, но сейчас он отчетливо видел, что их неожиданному гостю никак не меньше тридцати пяти, скорее даже ближе к сороковнику. Само по себе это ничего не значило, конечно. Ниже Каселлы почти на голову, в спецвойсках служат ребята повыше, но опять же, нет правил без исключений. Мужчина как будто настороженно, даже испуганно смотрел на Вана – нормальная реакция. Зрачки заметно расширены, бегающий взгляд, он определенно был под кайфом, но…  
– Как-то уж слишком не вовремя, или наоборот вовремя, не правда ли? – ни к кому не обращаясь, проговорил Ван. – Точно нечего рассказать? Нет? Зачем вы здесь, мистер…?  
– Деккер, – ответил брюнет, он уставился на здоровяка словно зачарованный.  
– Мистер Деккер, видите ли, мистер Деккер, – расплылся в улыбке Ван. – Мы неплохо подготовились к нашему маленькому мероприятию. У нас есть список приглашенных, и там нет никакого мистера Деккера, так что, может быть, мы поговорим с вами как честные люди?  
Не дав заложнику оправиться, Каселла обрушил кулак на скулу брюнета. Тот никак не ожидал удара, он отшатнулся, в глазах потемнело, но к несчастью для себя, «Деккер» не упал и не вырубился, что, возможно, сняло бы с него часть подозрений. Вместо этого он шокировано держался за лицо.  
– Вы очень подозрительны мне, мистер Деккер, – с этими словами здоровяк приблизился к своей жертве и нанес следующий удар, на этот раз в живот. Наркоман согнулся пополам. Ван удержал мужчину за воротник, не давая осесть на пол и заставляя посмотреть на себя, – он пока не мог принять решение. Ещё пара ударов в живот и один по лицу – на этот раз щеголь скорчился у его ног.  
– Последний шанс, мистер Деккер, – подняв глаза, брит увидел прямо перед собой дуло направленного на него пистолета. – Поговорите со мной… офицер. Может быть, мы готовы к переговорам?  
Мистеру Дарку хотелось невесело усмехнуться, но он сдержался. Чтобы выиграть время, оперативник провел по рту тыльной стороной руки, вытирая кровь, и уставился на нее словно в шоке.   
Поговорить с ним...   
Даже сейчас он не был настолько обдолбан, чтобы купиться на такую дешевую уловку. Брит не верил, что на нее вообще способен купиться кто-то, у кого не удалили мозг. Большой Босс – не самый сообразительный тип, на будущее это наблюдение могло бы пригодиться, только вот пистолет был в руках у здоровяка, и похоже вероятность наступления какого-то будущего для мистера Дарка таяла с каждой секундой.

 

Ван колебался: многие из его заложников были близки сильным мира сего, и как бы парадоксально это ни звучало, в его намерения не входило нажить среди таковых врагов. Забавно беспокоиться о подобных мелочах, когда собираешься нанести ракетный удар по нескольким хлипким перешейкам, словно скобы соединяющим Южную Калифорнию с материком, однако Ван успел убедиться в том, что порой одна не вовремя простреленная человеческая голова может разрушить глобальные планы. До сегодняшнего дня власти за пределами Калифорнии не принимали его Фронт за серьезную силу, после ситуация, разумеется, изменится, но он всё равно не ожидал от них расторопности и реальной угрозы. Мотивированные деньгами опытные охотники за головами, которых может нанять какой-нибудь безутешный и жаждущий мести денежный мешок, – это совсем другая история.  
Ван твердо намеривался спускать курок только в случае крайней необходимости.  
– Да что же это такое? – застонал мужчина перед ним, его слегка потрясывало, закрытые глаза резко распахнулись, в них стояли слезы. – Да что же это?! Нет! Вы не можете так со мной? Почему? Что я такого сделал? Почему вы мне не верите? Что же вы все молчите, а?   
Наркоман плакал.   
Ван знал это чувство, когда мир гадит тебе на плечи без какой-либо причины, а ты ничего не можешь сделать, не можешь доказать, не можешь убедить, остается надеяться только на чудо. Каселле почти было жаль, но что-то не позволяло ему опустить пистолет, в мозгу мигала красная лампочка.  
Золтан Деккер умолял его не убивать, бормотал какие-то обрывочные жалкие дежурные фразы – так все говорят, до последнего надеясь, что получится, но обычно не получается.  
Риск был слишком велик.  
– Извините, мистер Деккер, я вам не верю.

 

Мистер Сноу словно застыл. Он, мистер Бёрн, все в командном пункте слышали каждое слово, каждый вздох. И он понимал, что они услышат теперь – выстрел. Этот пистолет сейчас мог бы быть направлен ему в лицо, но психованный брит почему-то решил поиграть в добровольца. Мистер Сноу всегда считал, что жизнь – это весьма сложная игра, и он привык к тому, что в этой игре не всегда везет, научился относиться к этому философски, но в этот раз почему-то не получалось. Сноу был знаком со своим напарником меньше суток, он не знал этого человека, но сейчас у него появилось такое чувство, что со звуком выстрела умрет он сам, по крайней мере, что-то в нем умрет, скорее всего, глупая почти детская надежда на то, что всё будет хорошо. Даже странно, что такой как мистер Сноу сумел пронести в себе эту надежду сквозь годы бесконечных смертей, свидетелем которых он стал в силу профессии, а порой и осознанного выбора.  
– Черт, – процедил он сквозь зубы. Кулаки сжались от бессилия что-либо изменить. Блондин поклялся себе, что, если каким-то образом ему удастся добраться до этого Вана, он лично перережет ему горло, даже если это будет последнее, что он сделает в жизни.  
Мистер Сноу вздрогнул от резкого звука, разорвавшего тишину в его наушнике.  
Но это был не звук выстрела.

 

– Стойте! Пожалуйста, не стреляйте!  
Лиззи приоткрыла один глаз. Она зажмурилась, когда поняла, что Ван сейчас снесет голову бедолаге. Это было по-настоящему страшно. Словно в замедленной съемке она видела, как великан поворачивается на звук голоса, пистолет всё ещё был направлен на наркомана.  
Кричал один из заложников. Лиззи узнала его – они успели немного поболтать, прежде чем эта вечеринка пошла наперекосяк. Кажется, он говорил, что не работает здесь, назвал себя «частым гостем». До этого момента мужчина молча сидел на полу, как и все они, но сейчас выпрямился, стоя на коленях, предусмотрительно подняв обе руки над чуть опущенной головой. Лиззи решила, что у нее бы так не получилось – поза «гостя» заставляла обратить на него внимание, но вместе с тем выражала полнейшую покорность хозяевам положения.  
– Не стреляйте, – повторил свою просьбу говоривший. Он слегка пригнулся, заметив, что к нему направился один из боевиков с автоматом. – Ах ты черт… Я его знаю, он говорит правду. Он не в списке приглашенных, потому что он – не гость. Он один из главных акционеров.  
Бровь Вана недоверчиво приподнялась.  
– Не он сам, его отец, – уже спокойнее пояснил мужчина.  
– Почему же никто его здесь не знает, и почему вы сами до этого молчали?  
– Мистера Деккера мало кто знает в лицо. Деккер – фамилия его матери, – добавил заложник, кажется, решив для себя, что если уж он начал говорить, придется выложить всё. – Он – сын мистера Беркли.  
Каселла заметил в зале несколько недоуменных взглядов. Он не сомневался в том, что не будь тут вооруженных головорезов, до его слуха донесся бы тот противный шепоток, который обычно сопровождает явление грязного белья богатых и знаменитых миру.  
– И что же делает здесь столь таинственная личность в столь неподходящий момент? – Ван перешел на подчеркнуто вежливый, даже где-то вычурный тон, сочившийся насмешкой.  
– Это обязательно?  
Каселла ушам своим поверить не мог – у них тут захват заложников, а вдруг разговорившийся смельчак состроил на лице мину великомученика, не желая закладывать своего большого босса и подставляться под его удар.   
– Я настаиваю, – едко улыбнулся здоровяк.  
– Сын мистера Беркли от первого брака погиб двенадцать лет назад. Второй брак пока бездетен, возможно, ситуация ещё изменится, но мистер Беркли уже не так молод, поэтому он рассматривает Деккера как запасной вариант, разумеется, при должном контроле.  
Ван усмехнулся.   
Вот вам и теория заговора.   
Сидящий перед ним трясущийся мусор вовсе не был тайным агентом, а являлся лишь неудобным для всех секретом богатого человека, волею судьбы выплывшим на потеху публике.   
– Хорошо, теперь ответ на вторую часть моего вопроса – почему вы так долго молчали?  
Говоривший невесело усмехнулся.  
– А как вы думаете? Потому что мне, как и всем, страшно до усрачки. Откуда я знаю, что вы сделаете, если я вякну, – заметив, что Ван ждет от него ещё чего-то, мужчина добавил, кивнув головой на соседа. – Да сами посмотрите, вот он надул в штаны, потому что боялся попросить разрешения сходить в туалет, и я уверен, он не один такой.  
Упомянутый писун затрясся мелкой дрожью.  
– Поднимите руки, кому нужно в туалет, – прогрохотал по залу глубокий голос великана.  
Робко одна за другой в воздух поднялись руки, множество рук.   
Лиззи облегченно вздохнула. Не только потому, что теперь им, возможно, позволят сходить в уборную, чего ей давно хотелось, но и потому что Ван убрал пистолет от головы Деккера.  
– Моё почтение мистеру Беркли, – великан засунул ствол в кобуру. Повернувшись к наркоману, он сделал приглашающий жест рукой. – Мистер Деккер, я прошу вас присоединиться к остальным и больше не доставлять мне беспокойства. Как вы понимаете, это может не лучшим образом отразиться на вашем здоровье.

 

С секунду мистер Дарк сидел неподвижно, пытаясь осмыслить то, что сейчас произошло. Ему приходило в голову только одно слово – чудо. Он осторожно поднялся и направился к остальным заложникам, конкретнее – к человеку, который спас ему жизнь. Человеку, который, рискнул соврать ради него, потому что, если этот рыцарь на белом коне и знал Золтана Деккера, он не мог не видеть, что пистолет приставлен вовсе не к голове миллионерского бастарда.  
Только сейчас мистер Дарк получил возможность посмотреть на своего спасителя. Мужчина стоял на коленях, но брит предположил бы, что они примерно одного роста, хотя незнакомец был несколько мощнее. Благодаря действию наркотика время для оперативника словно растянулось, а все предметы приобрели дополнительные грани и оттенки, ему сложно было не глазеть по сторонам, пока он медленно плелся к сидящим на полу людям. Дарк постарался сосредоточиться на чем-нибудь. Например, на лице своего неожиданного спасителя. Необычное лицо, такие лица на первый взгляд кажутся грубыми, почти дикими, но только до тех пор, пока не замечаешь красивые темные глаза – умные, живые, сильные и слегка шальные. Жесткие кудрявые коротко остриженные волосы выдавали в мужчине южную или возможно монголоидную кровь. Немного странно встретить такого человека на вечеринке в костюме и с галстуком-бабочкой на шее. Может быть, окружающие этого и не замечали в своём сонном мирке, но Дарк буквально видел и почти слышал, как под дорогой тканью перекатываются сильные мышцы хищника. Как Большой Босс проморгал такого занимательного типа среди своих заложников? С другой стороны брит допускал, что лидер Фронта не подозревает о разнообразии опасных человеческих подвидов, в то время как сам Дарк добрую половину жизни провел среди хищников разных мастей и размеров и обмануть его было посложнее.  
Впрочем, кем бы ни являлся этот тип, брит был ему не просто благодарен, он всерьез размышлял о том, не кинутся ли своему спасителю на грудь с объятиями благодарности.   
Стоило фигуре Дарка скрыть его от пристального взгляда Вана, как мужчина произнес одними губами имя, видимо, не сомневаясь в том, что его послание будет понято.  
– Тони, – всхлипнул Дарк, опускаясь рядом и слегка обнимая своего героя за плечи. – Спасибо тебе, спасибо. Я уже думал, что мне конец.  
– Говорил тебе, не надо тут дури, – подыграл таинственный Тони.  
– Спасибо, чувак, – ещё раз пробормотал брит и устало опустился рядом с новым знакомцем. Он облегченно вздохнул. Теперь от него требовалось только сидеть и ждать.

 

– Браво, – Брайан Эмерсон аплодировал, глядя на экран. – Капитан, может пристроить мистера Дарка на Фабрику Грез? Это будет мощный источник финансирования для нашей программы.  
– Лейтенант Эмерсон, финансирование программы – не ваша забота, – отсекла его Кейн, возможно, резче, чем ей хотелось бы.  
Брайан поднял руки в шутливом жесте «сдаюсь». Он понимал своего шефа, у него самого нервы были на пределе, в такие моменты спасало чувство юмора, но как он не раз убеждался, Филиции Кейн, видимо, ещё в утробе матери ампутировали добрую его половину.  
– Свяжитесь с Бёрном, – произнесла Кейн ровно и без тени эмоций. – Удалось ли ему войти в сеть?  
– Да, – раздался из динамика приборной панели голос мистера Бёрна. – Соединение установлено. Вы забыли о том, что я вас слышу, капитан. Канал связи на пульте включен.  
Кейн похолодела. Как она могла забыть отключить оперативника с линии? В сущности эта оплошность не вылилась в проблему – не было произнесено ничего такого, чего ему слышать не следовало, однако это не отменяло факта – она прокололась, а Фелиция Кейн не допускала ошибок. Возможно, она принимала этот проект и его участников слишком близко к сердцу? Множество блестящих карьер закончились по этой причине, но Кейн не собиралась ставить на кон свою. Она умела учиться на ошибках. Эти трое – не её домашние питомцы, они злые служебные псы, достаточно ценные, чтобы помочь им остаться в живых, но не настолько, чтобы лить по ним слезы и рисковать своей шеей.  
– Я не буду требовать от вас регулярных докладов, чтобы вас не отвлекать, отчитывайтесь по готовности, но хочу напомнить вам, что время очень ограничено, как бывший капитан армии СШАК вы должны знать процедуру реагирования при угрозе национальной безопасности.  
– Разумеется, – исчерпывающе подтвердил глубокий безэмоциональный голос.


	8. Глава 8

Глава 8.

 

Глаза мистера Дарка на несколько секунд цепко ухватились за ближайшего к нему охранника. Достаточно далеко. Замечательно. Его спаситель Тони пару минут назад вернулся из организованной захватчиками для заложников экспедиции в туалет. После того, как у ребят из Фронта открылись глаза на эту неожиданно назревшую проблему, небольшие группки из десяти-пятнадцати пленников по очереди конвоировались для отправления естественных нужд. Это сослужило мистеру Дарку неплохую службу – на него не обращали ни малейшего внимания. Тот факт, что он был под кайфом и, положа руку на сердце, очень даже не слабо был, не помешал ему хорошенько осмотреться по сторонам. Хотя большая часть полицейской карьеры брита прошла в отделе по борьбе с организованной преступностью, он достаточно в своей жизни поучаствовал в облавах, и теперь его опытный глаз подмечал всё, что могло ему пригодиться, когда станет жарко, а что без этого не обойдется, Дарк был уверен. Хотелось ему побеседовать и со своим новым приятелем. Если совершенно незнакомый человек рискует ради тебя шеей, и ему за это не платят, значит, ему от тебя точно чего-то надо, и лучше заранее понять, что именно.  
– Тони, – начал брит преувеличенно упоротым голосом. – Я же тебе никогда не нравился, а? Я был уверен, что ты дашь меня пристрелить. Почему не дал?  
Тони криво усмехнулся.  
– Тут не очень весело, – ответил мужчина. – Решил, что с тобой ситуация может измениться к лучшему. Ну и интересно стало, где ты такой шикарной побрякушкой обзавелся.  
Дарк повернулся к собеседнику. Темные глаза смотрели насмешливо и словно спрашивали «Дошло?».  
Да, до оперативника дошло. Когда Вану взбрело в голову попользоваться им как мячиком для баскетбола, этот Тони приметил ошейник.   
И вот тут возникал любопытный вопрос.   
Кем был новый знакомец мистера Дарка?  
Чтобы узнать в цепи на шее оперативника «удавку», нужно очень хорошо знать, как эти штуки выглядят, то есть видеть её вблизи в течение долгого времени. Чутье Дарка подсказывало, что его спаситель был здесь таким же чужаком, как и сам брит. В говоре Тони сейчас отчетливо слышались улицы большого города, чего оперативник не замечал, когда тот обращался к Вану.   
– Эксклюзивная вещь, дорого обошлась, – тихо и четко ответил Дарк.  
– Слышал, что многие из-за них просто головы теряют.  
– Моя пока на месте, – доверительно сообщил брит.  
– Вижу, – Тони оценивающе смотрел на него. – Это говорит о тебе не худшим образом, Золтан. Можем потусоваться вместе, когда выберемся отсюда. Эта вечеринка уж слишком затянулась.   
Мистер Дарк улыбнулся.   
Похоже, этим вечером на руках у него были не худшие карты. Тони узнал в нем копа и спас от пули, потому что, как и все здесь, он хочет выбраться, более того, Дарк был уверен, что может рассчитывать на этого типа и в дальнейшем.  
– Есть одно дельце на примете, дай мне пару минут собраться, подумать, а то в голове словно перышки полетели, – проговорил оперативник, чувствуя, что начинает немного «выпадать» из реальности.  
– А ты ведь реально под кайфом, – с усмешкой констатировал Тони. – Ну и вечерок.

 

В глазницах ближайшего черепа медленно начал разгораться красный огонек. Секунда, и огонек затеплился ещё в десятке черепушек.   
Вот в ещё одном.   
И ещё.   
Мистер Бёрн закрыл глаза и медленно досчитал до десяти.   
Открыл.   
Его излюбленный трюк не помог, мир продолжал окрашиваться красным. Это было плохо. Когда красного становилось слишком много, ему сносило крышу. _Краснота_ жила с ним столько, сколько он себя помнил, дикая и опасная, однако всегда ему послушная, пока он исправно подкармливал её. Бёрн сам выбирал, когда и как. Увы, это осталось в прошлом. Замок клетки, где он всегда мог запереть _Красноту_ , больше не закрывался, его сбило ударом трубы, который обрушился на голову тогда ещё капитана армии СШАК пять с лишним лет назад. По-хорошему мистер Бёрн понимал, что он чудом выжил после того удара, но иногда оперативник жалел о том, что всё же пришел в себя в луже крови.   
Дело было в контроле.   
Контроль являлся одной из основных функций его натуры – Бёрн должен был всё контролировать. Черт возьми, всю свою жизнь он умудрялся контролировать даже своё безумие. Но теперь _Краснота_ не подчинялась ему, она стала сильнее…  
 _… она сожрала его глаз…_  
Нет, она не жрала глаз – глаз остался на месте, просто он не видел.  
 _Краснота_ научилась выходить и брать еду сама, она не ждала, когда её накормят, не была послушной. Иногда ему удавалось договориться, иногда нет. Незадолго до того, как его арестовали, он начал пить таблетки. Они помогали держать _Красноту_ под контролем, но и Бёрна сковывали по рукам и ногам. Если бы не лекарства, его никогда бы не поймали. К счастью, мистера Бёрна осудили лишь за часть его преступлений, о большинстве никто так и не узнал. В тюрьме таблеток не было, он снова обрел остроту восприятия, но _Краснота_ вернулась. Запертые в одиночке, они учились сосуществовать без замков исключительно на взаимном доверии. Как казалось Бёрну, он делал успехи, но сейчас зверь почувствовал свободу и, похоже, хотел размять затекшие лапы.  
Оперативник сделал ещё один глубокий вдох и уставился на монитор, мерцание которого медленно приобретало алый оттенок. Монитор являлся катализатором. Не сам экран, а то, что там происходило. Правда была проста – Бёрн находился в тупике, не на сто процентов, но всё же. Он бился над проблемой уже около часа. Оперативнику удалось войти на контролирующий компьютер, но там содержалась лишь часть кода расшифровки. Этого не могло быть, но от факта никуда не денешься. Он вертелся вокруг червя и так, и этак, и, наконец, пришел к выводу, что компьютер, к которому они так жаждали подобраться – лишь плацдарм для паразита, но не его гнездо. Когда Бёрн это понял, стало легче. Он до сих пор не мог добраться до источника заразы, как и до адреса, куда программа отправляла данные, но при этом вся передаваемая информация больше не являлась для него загадкой: оперативник четко знал, что ищет червь, что он стирает, и всё это сейчас дублировалось на машину Бёрна. Кто-то сказал бы, что это – колоссальный успех, но бывший военный хотел большего. Например, раздробить череп урода, который создал эту цепочку, и _Краснота_ поняла это, она начала ворочаться, а её длинные изогнутые когти наполняли мозг оперативника скрежетом металла о металл, он чувствовал её запах, животный и горячий.  
Но Бёрн говорил ей, что пока не время. Он надеялся, что они смогут прийти к взаимопониманию.  
Оперативник снова закрыл глаза и нажал кнопку на ошейнике.  
– Это Бёрн, – его голос звучал ровно.  
– Наконец-то, – прокомментировал Эмерсон.  
– Я всё ещё не могу обнаружить логово, но у меня есть полный доступ ко всем действиям червя, кроме того, я уверен, что источник червя не в здании.  
– Как это возможно? – раздался у него в ухе низковатый голос Фелиции Кейн. – В систему этой постройки невозможно проникнуть извне.   
– Совершенно верно, – подтвердил Бёрн. – Но… мы это сделали.  
– Что вы хотите сказать?  
– Я бы предположил, что мы не единственные, кто додумался до передачи сигнала через живого носителя. И у наших конкурентов игрушки куда лучше.

 

Фелиция Кейн устало потерла глаза.  
– Если я правильно вас понимаю, мистер Бёрн, у нас с вами в одном здании происходят два отдельных противоправных действия – с одной стороны, террористическая атака, а с другой, некое похищение секретной информации кем-то, о ком не знают даже солдаты Фронта.  
– Совершенно верно, капитан Кейн. Имей Фронт таких специалистов как те, что стоят за этим червем, Калифорния давно получила бы независимость.  
– Есть шанс, что вам удастся выявить источник в ближайшее время? – спросила Фелиция, хотя предчувствовала, какой услышит ответ.   
– И да, и нет, – на этот раз в голосе оперативника явно сквозил смех, он был где-то далеко под ледяной поверхностью, не радостный и веселый, а чуть безумный недобрый смешок. – Вы – умная женщина, капитан Кейн, и всё понимаете. Здесь невозможно строить прогнозы. Вы просто хотите, чтобы я подтвердил то, что вы уже знаете.  
– Я хочу дать сигнал на старт операции захвата, – честно ответила Кейн и почувствовала, как за спиной молчаливой тенью застыл Эмерсон. – Что скажете?  
– Я согласен с вами, капитан, но хотел бы внести небольшое уточнение, – вкрадчиво начал Бёрн. – Во-первых, небольшой шанс отследить червя всё ещё есть. Во-вторых, никто до сих пор не знает, что я контролирую в той или иной степени каналы военных, Фронта и наших таинственных друзей. В-третьих, даже если мне не удастся разобраться с червем, чем дольше у меня оседает информация, тем больше зацепок у нас будет, чтобы размотать этот клубок более традиционным способом. Предлагаю довести ситуацию до критической массы, то есть начать операцию в случае активации Фронтом ракет или в случае старта думбрингеров.  
– Это слишком рискованно, – раздался из-за спины Фелиции однозначный ответ Эмерсона.  
– Согласен, но мы посвятим мистера Сноу в наши планы, Дарк – парень опытный и с большой вероятностью сможет сориентироваться на месте. При активации ракет я вырублю этих фанатиков мгновенно, они запаникуют, станут уязвимы, что до варианта с думбрингерами, то у нас будет минут десять с их старта.  
– Дайте нам немного времени, мистер Бёрн, – Фелиция отключила связь и повернулась к Брайану.  
– Я – против, – ответил он на незаданный вопрос.  
– Вы же понимаете, лейтенант, что этот червь может нести в себе не менее серьезную угрозу национальной безопасности, чем представляет собой Фронт, – Кейн сделала паузу, давая возможность бывшему военному взвесить её слова. Эмерсон нехотя кивнул. – К тому же, насколько мне известно, Бёрн – достаточно осторожный человек, хотя он говорит о критической массе, сам явно не намерен до нее доходить.   
– Да, но слишком близко, – раздосадовано цокнул Брайан.  
– Кто не рискует…  
– … того история не запомнит, ни как героя, ни как палача, – мрачно подытожил лейтенант.  
– Грязную работу приходится кому-то делать, мы и так уже по горло, у нас два выхода – утонуть или всплыть в сияющих доспехах.  
Эмерсон тяжело вздохнул и закатил глаза с видом великомученика – жест скорее фриковатого джанки, чем хладнокровного специалиста. Фелиция понимала его колебания – они словно оказались на развилке, и каждая дорожка обещала неведомые опасности и неприятные сюрпризы. Наконец, словно нехотя, Брайан ответил:  
– Я не согласен, капитан, но я построю операцию под ваш сценарий.  
Кейн щелкнула кнопкой, подключая Бёрна.  
– Вы убедили меня, мистер Бёрн, но я надеюсь, вы понимаете, что приоритетным заданием является предотвращение ракетного удара и спасение заложников.  
– Да, – ответил оперативник. – А ещё я, кажется, знаю, как поставить маячок на логово червя.   
– Бёрн, по-человечески, пожалуйста, – прорычал в микрофон гарнитуры Эмерсон.  
– Можно поставить метку на машину того, кто создал червя, – пояснил Бёрн. – Невозможно отследить его, не обнаружив своего присутствия во всей системе, меня увидят все – военные, Фронт и наши таинственные похитители, но я могу дать сильный одиночный сигнал через ошейник Дарка – этот сигнал пропишет мой код-маркер, который вряд ли найдут и тем более не смогут стереть, этот же сигнал собьет канал связи червя.  
– Поясните, мистер Бёрн, – отчеканил Брайан. – Я начинаю сомневаться в вашем разуме, две минуты назад вы убеждали нас дать вам время, а сейчас собираетесь отключить червя.  
– Совершенно верно, – Бёрн улыбнулся. – Но безумен не я, а мир. Принято решение о запуске думбрингеров, даже с учетом всех бюрократических проволочек, они стартуют максимум через двадцать минут.  
– Откуда…  
– Паранойя, лейтенант. Очень полезная штука в моей жизни. Не смог заставить себя довериться машине власти – вдруг нас с вами забудут по какой-то причине проинформировать.  
– Если военные узнают, что мы разгуливаем по их системе, тебя посадят обратно, а меня, скорее всего, подсадят к тебе, и я обещаю, я найду способ свернуть тебе шею, – спокойно и ядовито проинформировал подчиненного Эмерсон.  
– Я был бы рад вам как сокамернику, но я пока не намерен возвращаться за решетку и вам не советую, – на этот раз искренне рассмеялся оперативник. – Нас не засекут, мы входим по спец каналу здания. Кроме того, наши друзья из Фронта наконец-то готовы нанести удар, так что министерству обороны будет о ком волноваться. Я, разумеется, не дам активировать ракеты, но пусть эти крыски и мышки побегают.

 

Вот и всё.  
В детстве Фелиция испытывала нечто подобное, когда подходила её очередь в парке аттракционов.   
Ты сам сюда пришел, а теперь стоишь и понимаешь, что сделаешь это – ты уже смирился с мыслью и даже вроде как не боишься, но вот перед тобой не осталось никого, ты – следующий, и пути назад нет, только вперед на полной скорости.  
Сейчас они всей компанией собирались усесться в вагончик горки с мертвыми петлями и антуражем пещеры ужасов. Разница состояла лишь в том, что с этого аттракциона их могли вынести ногами вперед.  
– Мистер Бёрн, сколько вам ещё нужно времени?  
– Нисколько, – без запинки ответил оперативник. – У меня всё готово, по вашему приказу я даю сигнал, после – я в вашем полном распоряжении.  
– Эмерсон, – позвала Кейн.  
– Бёрн, – голос Брайна звучал твердо и уверенно. – Согласно вашим данным, расчетное время прибытия думбрингеров – максимум тридцать минут. Что насчет минимума?  
– Я бы сказал, что у нас точно есть минут двадцать.  
– Отлично, как считаете, когда Фронт попытается запустить ракеты, они быстро поймут, что их взломали?  
– Нет, они этого не ожидают, минут пять точно будут перепроверять всё у себя и паниковать по поводу того, что их обнаружили специалисты из министерства.  
– Мистер Бёрн, я хочу, чтобы через семь минут вы отключили систему обороны и все камеры в здании, кроме камеры в зале. После вы займетесь зачисткой нижних этажей. Ликвидировав угрозу со стороны противника, вы должны подняться для усиления нашей основной группы. Мистера Сноу я проинструктирую. Мистеру Дарку мы дадим импульсный сигнал на ошейник, чтобы предупредить. Мы обговорили с ним такой вариант, будем надеяться, что ему удастся среагировать. Хочу напомнить вам, мистер Бёрн, что по возможности преступники нужны нам живыми, тем не менее, приоритетная задача – спасение заложников, так что действуйте по ситуации. Мы подтянем к зданию штурмовой отряд, но заходить они будут только, если вы обеспечите безопасность сотрудников здания, или если наоборот спасать будет уже некого. Ставьте ваш код-маркер, сообщите, как будете готовы. Конец связи.  
Брайан перещелкнул переговорное устройство, подключая канал мистера Сноу.  
– Сноу слушает, – раздался голос оперативника.  
– Это Эмерсон. Мы начинаем, мистер Сноу. Примерно через пять минут мистер Бёрн отключит камеры. У вас будет десять минут на то, чтобы добраться до презентационного зала и обезвредить преступников.  
– Простите, лейтенант, но вы с ума сошли? – очень спокойно и даже буднично осведомился оперативник. – Десять минут?  
– К нам выдвигаются думбрингеры. Если вы хотите жить, то у вас есть десять минут.  
– Замечательно, – отчеканил Сноу. – Что ещё?  
– Мистеру Дарку мы дадим импульсный сигнал на ошейник, как и договаривались, так что, если он достаточно вменяем, в зале вы будете действовать сообща, к тому же на вашей стороне эффект неожиданности. Бёрн тоже постарается добраться до вас, но не уверен, что он сможет подняться так быстро.  
– Вы меня успокоили, лейтенант, – усмехнулся блондин.  
– Мне нравится ваш настрой, как с таким можно проиграть, – подразнил Эмерсон.  
Мистер Сноу почти против воли улыбнулся.  
– Принято, шеф. Конец связи?  
– Ждите, я дам сигнал к выдвижению. Конец связи.  
– Мы готовы, капитан, – отрапортовал Эмерсон, уверенно глядя на Фелицию Кейн.

 

– А вот мы нет, – неожиданно прорезался на канале мистер Бёрн.  
– Поясните, – отчеканила Кейн.  
– Я потерял связь с ошейником Дарка, – кратко ответил бывший военный.  
– Но как? – опешил Эмерсон.  
– Сам бы хотел знать, – теперь оперативник звучал озадаченно. – Может ваша техника пошаливает, хотя она же у вас сверхнадежная. Дарк случаем не рапси? Не похож, но всякое случается.  
– Нет, конечно, – сразу же ответила Кейн.   
Она пролистала все досье от и до. Парапсихотик был бы на вес золота, но, увы, среди кандидатов ни одного не затесалось. Рапси, как их частенько называли, считались наследием просвещенных веков перед катастрофой. К сожалению, парадоксальным образом именно из тех времен данных сохранилось очень мало, но поговаривали, что тогда появились люди с необычными способностями – телекинез, телепатия. Конечно, такие рождались и раньше, но именно в ту великую эпоху рапси превратились почти в норму, а главное – похоже, и сами парапсихотики, и ученые понимали, как всё это работает. Сейчас знание было утрачено, а вот особенные остались, хотя их численность не увеличивалась, как происходило до катастрофы, напротив, их стало значительно меньше.  
– Ладно, тогда будем надеяться, что это просто небольшой сбой связи. Я попробую ещё раз.  
– Сообщите о результатах, – ответила Кейн голосом машины.  
Мистер Бёрн отключился.  
Эмерсон в сердцах двинул кулаком по столу.  
– Черт тебя дери, Дарк, что у тебя там происходит, – прошипел он, садясь к монитору и выкручивая звук с передатчика бывшего копа на полную громкость.  
Сперва они не услышали ничего, кроме статических помех, а потом голос полный ужаса тихо прошептал:  
– Ты же сдох… Я сам убил тебя… Ты точно сдох.

 

Ещё минуту назад у него было всё отлично.   
Отлично?   
Да у него всё было вообще зашибись.   
Ладно, Дарк понимал, что, возможно, жизнь видится ему в несколько более выигрышном свете, чем должна бы. Но у него имелось оправдание – брит как-никак был под глюциногенами. Это извиняло некоторую восторженность его суждений.   
Это всё из-ви-ня-ло.   
Извиняло, понимаете.   
Черт, какое хорошее слово. Как оно ему нравилось. Почему на его суде присяжные определенно не знали этого слова?   
Как бы там ни было, дела у него шли действительно неплохо.   
Конечно, его держали в заложниках, но, во-первых, после того, как он выставил себя бесхребетным и жалким наркошей – что, в общем, не трудно, когда вас лупит великан из страшной сказки – ребята из Фронта потеряли к нему всякий интерес, и Дарк не мог не признать, что в целом обращались они с заложниками хорошо. Во-вторых, он обзавелся реальной поддержкой в лице Тони. Хотя оперативник не доверял своему новому знакомцу, сейчас их интересы определенно совпадали. Последние несколько минут они обсуждали план действий. Сперва Тони был настроен несколько скептически – кто мог его винить, Дарк всё же ощутимо «улетал» – однако до таинственного заложника быстро дошло, что мыслит оперативник достаточно здраво для того, чтобы спланировать свою часть операции. Они говорили тихо, Тони старался выглядеть так, словно ведет вынужденную, но дружелюбную беседу с не в меру говорливым обдолбышем. Дарк подыгрывал. Наконец ему надоело удерживать равновесие, давалось это с трудом, и, склонившись к сообщнику, брит сделал то, от чего изначально воздержался – буквально упал на грудь своему спасителю, а если говорить менее возвышенно, весьма фамильярно привалился к Тони и устроил голову у того на плече. Так было куда удобнее. Как это выглядело со стороны, его совершенно не волновало. Он же был обдолбышем. Это же всё из-ви-ня-ло в глазах окружающих.   
В общем, никто не мешал им обсуждать освобождение заложников прямо под носом у солдат Фронта, Господи, спасибо за многолюдность этой презентации.   
Дарк и Тони не очень выбивались из общей картины.   
К этому времени люди банально устали от состояния «сижу и боюсь».   
Это не значит, что заложники не боялись, просто постепенно они начали тихо переговариваться с соседями, чтобы чуть-чуть отвлечься.   
Вот кто-то добрался до столика с закусками и печально жевал креветку, а там девушка тихо переползла поближе к другой, видимо, своей подруге.   
Это было хорошо, это играло Дарку на руку.  
Он уже достаточно четко представлял себе, что будет делать с солдатами Фронта, когда придет время.   
Первым пойдет ближайший к нему бритоголовый гопник.   
Парень прихрамывал, скорее всего, недавно повредил ногу, в кобуре у него торчал очень неплохой пистолет. До автомата, который тот держал в руках, добраться было бы легче, но автомат в комнате полной заложников не казался лучшим вариантом.   
Именно заложники стали главной проблемой мистера Дарка. Как обезопасить их, когда начнется шоу? В этом ему определенно потребуется помощь Тони. С Эмерсоном они условились о предварительном сигнале, так что у него будет несколько минут форы, чтобы убрать гражданских с линии огня, но как это сделать так, чтобы захватчики ничего не просекли? У Дарка имелись идеи на этот счет, но именно Тони сумел придать им определенный вид жизнеспособного плана, чем в очередной раз укрепил подозрения оперативника, хотя в этот конкретный момент брит ни на что не променял бы общество этого без сомнения опасного человека.  
Они как раз выбирали самого удобного кандидата для участия в плане и остановились на мистере Писуне, сидевшем метрах в трех от них, когда всё неожиданно изменилось.  
В помещении как-то резко потемнело, а температура мгновенно упала на добрый десяток градусов.  
Мистер Дарк повернул голову и заметил на сцене для презентации какую-то уродливую замысловатую конструкцию.  
Он пригляделся и внутренне похолодел, когда понял, что это такое.  
 _Колыбель Бога._  
И не та безжизненная, которую они видели по пути сюда.   
Та была _дохлая_.   
_Эта – живая.  
Теплая кровь стекала по металлу, чтобы напоить дерево и окропить пол презентационного зала. _  
Дарк обернулся.  
 _Подстава!_  
На него смотрели глаза.   
Сотни глаз.   
Только сейчас он заметил, что руки у многих в крови. Как он мог так попасться?   
Но он даже не предполагал, что спустя столько лет…   
Черт возьми, почти двадцать лет…  
Мужик из Бюро тогда предупреждал, что им, возможно, придется переселить его, но всё обошлось. Почему сейчас?   
Как он мог быть таким дураком? Поверил в то, что его могли взять в программу?   
Ну да, конечно.   
Бёрн и Сноу определенно являлись игроками другой лиги. Этой стерве или кому-то из её окружения просто заплатили, чтобы Дарка вытащили из тюрьмы. О нем почему-то вспомнили…   
Почему, уже не важно.   
_Господь, помоги ему, о нем не забыли._  
Дарка затрясло.  
Тони удивленно посмотрел на него, когда полицейский вдруг вцепился в его руку и закрыл глаза.  
Дарк не хотел видеть этого, не хотел.  
Если вскочить сейчас и броситься к одному из солдат Фронта, они его пристрелят.   
Точно!  
Он нашел _выход_.  
Дарк хохотнул, но в следующую секунду с ужасом осознал, что зря тешит себя надеждой. Солдаты Фронта… они тоже заодно с этими угребками!  
Они его не убьют!  
Он принадлежит этой чертовой образине, этой голодной твари на возвышении.  
А они служат ей…  
Или их купили те, кто ей служит.  
 _– Ну здравствуй, коп,_ – Дарк повернулся на звук голоса и уставился на темную высокую фигуру, направляющуюся в его сторону.   
Сомнений быть не могло.   
Он никогда не забудет это лицо.  
И боль не забудет.  
Не забудет липкий, животный, безотчетный страх.  
Не забудет обещание большей боли…  
 _…безграничной, безбрежной…_ такой, которую нельзя описать, нельзя представить и остаться в здравом уме.  
Дарку посчастливилось когда-то избежать _этого_ …  
Но он был _обещан_.   
После будущему мистеру Дарку пришлось в течение трех месяцев посещать полицейского психолога, и брит знал, что добрый доктор на Библии поклялся бы в том, что «парень отлично справляется». У него всегда получалось врать окружающим, но только не себе. Молодой полицейский «отлично справлялся», но в порядке он не был. Ещё долго его мучил страх. И приходил он не в темных переулках опасного города, а в его постели, где-то на границе между сном и бодрствованием. Здесь они снова настигали его…  
 _… как настигли сейчас._  
– Не подходи ко мне, – прошептал полицейский, всё ещё не отпуская Тони, словно тот мог спасти его и на этот раз.  
 _Или ты тоже заодно с ними…_  
– Эй, Золтан, с тобой всё в порядке? – донесся до него словно издалека голос неожиданного сообщника.  
 _Золтан?_  
Имя подействовало на оперативника, как ушат ледяной воды.  
 _Ну да, Золтан._  
Заклинание. Долбанный пароль на выход из кошмара.  
 _Конечно, Золтан! Мать его перемать, да будешь ты благословен бедовый и таинственный Золтан Деккер, безвинно павший в сортире обдолбыш!_  
Дарк отпустил Тони и уставился на высокого визитера – Первосвященника.  
– Ты сдох, – тихо прошептал брит.  
Брови Тони удивленно поползли вверх, он попытался проследить за взглядом оперативника, но ничего не увидел.  
– Ты же сдох… Я сам убил тебя… Ты точно сдох.  
Брит провел левой рукой по правой ладони, привычно ощущая еле заметные глазу шрамы и почти бесчувственную полоску плоти.  
Он закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул.  
Просто корово-крокодилы.  
Только теперь они ответственнее подходили к своей задаче, работали тоньше, решили придерживаться реализма.  
– Пошел в жопу, – зашипел коп. – Ты живой со мной не справился, дохлому я тебе точно не по зубам.  
Дарк с ненавистью уставился на темный силуэт.  
Только того уже не было.  
Как и Колыбели Бога.  
Обычная презентационная стойка.  
– Что с этим придурком? – раздался у него над головой голос одного из захватчиков.  
– Глюки у него, он же обдолбанный совсем, – раздраженно ответил Тони.  
– Извините, мистер, – Дарк обернулся к бойцу Фронта. – Я больше так не буду.  
Гопник опешил, столько искреннего раскаяния прозвучало в голосе заложника.  
– Ты присматривай за ним, чтобы он не шумел, – с этими словами парень отошел от них с Тони.  
– Мне волноваться? – озвучил Тони вопрос, мучивший в этот момент не только его.  
– Я в порядке, – тихо ответил мистер Дарк. Подумав, он повторил громче:  
– Я в порядке.  
Его слова почти заглушили другой голос.  
Брит очень надеялся на то, что он принадлежал лишь сообразительному корово-крокодилу. Об альтернативах он себе думать запретил.  
 _– В следующий раз, полицейский._

 

Кейн вздохнула с облегчением.  
Она уже поверила, что Дарк окончательно слетел с катушек.  
Возможно, так для него было бы лучше. Теперь всё равно всему конец. Время уходило.  
Замигала лампочка на панели связи.  
– Да, мистер Бёрн, – устало произнесла Фелиция.  
– Сигнал прошел.  
– Что? – в голосе Эмерсона слышалось удивление.  
– Сигнал прошел, мы можем начинать, – просто ответил Бёрн. – Возможно, это был небольшой сбой… а возможно он всё-таки рапси. Мне кажется, сейчас у нас есть более важные дела. Мы и так потеряли время, а оно дорого. Через пять минут отключатся камеры, я установил таймер. Пуск ракет заблокирован. Я прошу не выходить со мной на связь, потому что сейчас я собираюсь заняться нашими друзьями здесь внизу. Конец сообщения.  
Бёрн отключился, поставив их перед фактом.  
Никаких инструкций, никаких обсуждений, он просто вывел их из игры.   
Показалось ли это Фелиции, или она уловила в его глубоком голосе нетерпение.   
Беспокойное нетерпение.   
Конечно, думбрингеры представлялись неплохим объяснением. Но не в случае с таким как Бёрн.  
Эмерсон обалдело смотрел на Кейн. Видимо он думал о том же.  
– Но мы ещё в игре, – сказала она единственное, что можно было сказать в этот момент. – Нужно дать сигнал Дарку.  
– А если он… – неуверенно начал Эмерсон.  
– Если он что?  
– Прореагирует неадекватно и поставит под угрозу операцию, – четко ответил Брайан.  
– Лейтенант, вы ещё не поняли, что сегодня у нас вечер русской рулетки?

 

Дарк всё ещё приходил в себя, когда Тони резко дернулся и схватился за левое плечо.  
– Твою же мать, – прошипел он сквозь зубы. Впервые за то время, что они были знакомы, Тони нервничал, более того, на секунду Дарку показалось, что его сообщник сейчас сорвется. Но этого не случилось.  
– Держись, у нас у всех нервы на пределе, – посочувствовал брит, сделав вид, что он не заметил движения руки Тони. В теории мог – он смотрел в другую сторону. О том, что его знакомец дернулся именно в тот момент, когда Дарк почувствовал легкое покалывание статики на своем ошейнике, оперативник собирался подумать позже. Хорошо, что ему самому хватило выдержки, чтобы не почесаться. Очевидно, спасло то, что он ждал сигнала, хотя это точно был не сигнал. Потом он переговорит с Бёрном и всё выяснит. Эмерсон сказал, что «реально встряхнет» и…  
Внезапно ошейник у него под футболкой легко завибрировал.  
На этот раз точно, а это значило, что у него есть несколько минут.  
– Тони, пора, – Дарк посмотрел на сообщника. Наверняка, он в чем-то замешан, но сейчас на него можно было положиться.   
Тони молча двинулся в сторону Писуна.   
Краем глаза брит следил за тем, как Тони завел разговор с невольным участником их плана.  
А теперь…  
Дарк повернулся к хромоногому гопнику и восхищенно уставился на него.  
– Мистер… ваша голова, её форма… это совершенство, – в голосе оперативника сквозило обожание. Справедливости ради, свет ламп на бритом черепе действительно преломлялся занятно, но Дарк не собирался отвлекаться на такие мелочи. Хотя они его и отвлекали.   
Боец Фронта растерянно замер с выражением глубокого недоумения на лице.

 

Мистер Бёрн осторожно раздвинул створки дверей шахты лифта на минус втором этаже.   
Всё было чисто, как он и предвидел.  
Камеры отрубятся минуты через три, но пока он обойдется и так.   
Сейчас оперативник собирался подняться по лестнице на минус первый этаж в аппаратную.  
 _Краснота_ ликовала, ведь он не обманул её.  
Бёрн всегда держал своё слово.  
Эмерсону он тоже в некотором роде дал слово, и он возьмет нескольких живыми, но сперва…   
Сперва он должен накормить _Красноту_ , пока она не начала пожирать его.

 

– Всё готово, Ван, – отрапортовал Ренфро, голос компьютерщика сочился гордостью собой любимым.   
Ван не разделял его восхищения. Слишком медленно, он надеялся уже закончить к этому времени.   
– Отлично, выводи меня в эфир. Пуск сразу же после эфира.  
Каселла отключился и повернулся к Хиллзу, снова вернувшемуся в зал.  
– У нас всё в порядке, все наши отрапортовали со своих точек, – боевик почесал щеку, этот жест всегда выдавал его, когда он нервничал. – Ван, мне это не нравится. Копы не могут сидеть и бездействовать. Здесь что-то нечисто.  
– Возможно, они всё ещё ждут, что мы выдвинем требования, – как можно спокойнее ответил Каселла, но на самом деле его тоже беспокоило это затишье. Словно над головой у него небо наливалось, чтобы разразится бурей. Но, если им удастся выполнить то, зачем они сюда пришли, ничто уже не будет иметь значения.  
Ван сел за один из установленных в зале столов, перед ним стоял переносной терминал – уродливый брат-тяжеловес так любимых менеджерами этого здания ноутбуков.  
– Сегодня великий день в истории борьбы за независимость Калифорнии! – торжественно произнес он, сознавая, что в эту минуту его видит почти каждый житель его родины – благословенной Калифорнии. По крайней мере, каждый, кто сейчас смотрит муть на одном из каналов. Небольшое изменение в сетке передач, дамы и господа, – сегодня наш гость – известный террорист Валентин Каселла. Он не сомневался, что многие посчитают его безумцем, но был уверен в том, что грядущие поколения поймут всю необходимость и важность его поступка.   
– Сегодня мы наконец-то перестанем быть частью СШАК! Фронт Освобождения Калифорнии нанесет серию ракетных ударов по мостам соединяющим Калифорнию с материком и по Великому Разлому. По расчетам наших ученых это спровоцирует подвижку земной коры, значительно увеличив площадь разрыва и расстояние между Калифорнией и СШАК. Не буду врать вам, это опасно, и некоторые из нас погибнут, но это жертва, которую мы должны принести, чтобы наши дети запомнили сегодняшний день как первый день свободы, наш День Независимости! Правда и Бог на нашей стороне!  
Пока достаточно.   
Каселла всегда считал дураками тех, кто сотрясает воздух, не сделав дело.   
Скоро ему предстоит произнести множество речей. Длинных, продуманных и прочувствованных – таких, которые найдут отклик в сердцах людей его несчастной Родины.  
Ван отключил камеру и позволил себе улыбнуться.  
У него получилось.

 

– Вы это выдели, капитан? – выплюнул передатчик в ухо Фелиции голосом Кайла Мозерсона. – Как вы это допустили?! Слава Богу, что трансляция велась только на Калифорнию и граничащие с ней штаты.  
– Мы хотим остановить террористов, Кайл, – спокойно ответила Кейн. – И спасти заложников. Мы не могли рисковать ходом операции, обрывая обращение Каселлы. Фронт не произведет запуск, мы заблокировали их.  
На другом конце провода повисло молчание, наконец Мозерсен нехотя произнес:  
– Очень надеюсь, что вы правы, капитан.  
Он повесил трубку.  
С одной стороны, из уст шефа полиции это – практически высшая похвала, но с другой…  
Ни слова о запуске думбрингеров, а Фелиция не верила в то, что Мозерсен может об этом не знать.  
Неужели ему настолько мешали она и её программа?


	9. Глава 9

Глава 9.

 

– Психи чертовы, – процедил сквозь зубы мистер Дарк.  
Слева от него раздавались сдавленные рыдания, и они набирали громкость.  
Как раз вовремя.  
Дарка не очень интересовало, на какие кнопки мистера Писуна надавил Тони и как именно он это сделал, главное – определенно сработало. Мужик что-то испуганно бормотал, что-то стандартное – про безумие, про «мы все умрем» и прочее. Брит не прислушивался, а вот те, кто сидел вокруг, слушали очень внимательно, даже если сами этого не хотели.   
После заявления Вана в помещении повисла напряженная тишина, и случилось это не просто потому, что людей ужасал план, грозивший унести множество жизней. Человек, прежде всего, эгоистичен, что никак не умаляет его способности к состраданию, он банально так устроен себе же наудачу. Дарк мог побиться об заклад, что легко угадает, о чем думает сейчас большинство этих напуганных людей – о том, что их жизни внезапно катастрофически обесценились в глазах государства. О том, что эти жизни теперь – лишь сопутствующие потери. Разрушительной ледяной волной их накрыло даже не понимание, а скорее предчувствие того, что этим вечером они погибнут только потому, что оказались не в том месте и не в то время. Увы, самая распространенная и обыденная причина, как показывал жизненный опыт мистера Дарка.  
Эта зыбкая атмосфера ужаса незримо расползалась по роскошному презентационному залу, заполняла его подобно газу. Требовалась лишь маленькая искра, чтобы вспыхнул огненный шторм.   
Этой искрой и стал в умелых руках Тони раскачивающийся причитающий мужчина.   
Волна пошла.   
Страх в глазах… и слезы.   
Некоторые, в основном девушки, уже плакали, кто-то был на грани, кто-то молился, кто-то осматривался, словно пытаясь найти выход.  
Взрыв становился лишь вопросом времени, а именно этой таинственной и непостижимой категории оперативнику так отчаянно не хватало.   
_«Ну же»_ , – чуть не рявкнул он вслух.  
– Я не могу так больше! – какая-то девушка вскочила с места и на удивление проворно кинулась к двери. Один из боевиков отбросил её рукой. Женщина отлетела на пол, но поднялась и снова двинулась к выходу.  
– Сядь! – коротко бросил боец Фронта.  
– Я хочу выйти, – заплакала девушка. – Почему вы не выпускаете меня?!  
Она опустилась на пол и свернулась калачиком, её била истерика.  
 _«Идеально»,_ – подумал Дарк.  
Очевидно, Тони разделял его мысли, потому что неведомым образом уже оказался около девушки. Заметив направленный на него ствол автомата, он поспешно вскинул руки над головой.  
– Я просто хочу помочь, не стреляйте.  
Бедняжка схватилась за него как за утес посреди бушующего моря. В сущности, он таковым и являлся – сильный, уверенный в себе мужчина, и сейчас это имело значение. Хотя его соучастник и играл роль рыцаря в сияющих доспехах, брит не сомневался в том, что совесть не мучила бы Тони, останься он сидеть на своем месте, но ему нужно было привлечь к себе внимание.  
– Всё в порядке, милая, – руки Тони нежно гладили волосы девушки. – Всё в порядке, всё хорошо, всё будет хорошо.   
Как минимум две трети заложников заворожено уставились на Тони.   
Заметил его и Каселла.  
– Посмотри на меня, – Тони осторожно коснулся подбородка беглянки и заставил её поднять на него глаза. – Как тебя зовут?  
– Линда, – ответила девушка. Она успокоилась, только всхлипывала изредка.  
– Линда, – Тони улыбнулся. Дарк отметил про себя, что Тони мог быть чертовски обаятелен. Очень опасное качество. Линду словно вытащили из бушующих ледяных волн и закутали в теплый и мягкий плед. По самокритичному мнению брита, у него бы так не получилось. Один-ноль в пользу непостижимого Тони. – Я знаю тебе страшно, нам всем страшно, но мы должны держать себя в руках, только так у нас есть шанс остаться в живых.   
Выдержав небольшую паузу, заговорщик продолжил:  
– Эти люди, – Тони чуть повел рукой в сторону Вана, – их злость и гнев направлены не на нас, и они ничего нам не сделают, если мы сами их к этому не вынудим.  
– Но я не могу так! Я с ума сойду. Я не могу просто сидеть и ждать… ждать… – девушка снова зарыдала.  
– Да, это тяжело, – согласился Тони. Следующие слова он произнес тихо, доверительно, и всё же Дарк не сомневался в том, что зрители его прекрасно расслышали. – Эй, милая. Знаешь… когда-то давным-давно в самые тяжелые моменты люди молились.  
Линда недоверчиво уставилась на него.  
– Чистая правда, – вновь улыбнулся мужчина. – Молились. Кто-то потому что верил, что это поможет, а кто-то – просто, чтобы делать что-то, когда больше ничего сделать нельзя. К тому же, эй, кто знает, может это и сработает.  
Ещё одна ослепительная улыбка.  
Дарк попытался припомнить, как там говорили в стародавние времена.  
Точно.  
«Он и дьявола уговорит прыгнуть в собственное пекло».  
– Может вы и правы, – всхлипнула девушка. – Только я не знаю, как это.  
– Мало кто из нас знает, но мы вместе сообразим что-нибудь, правда?  
Линда кивнула и позволила увести себя в дальний угол зала к столам.  
Хорошим толстым столам, далеко от двери, так как и было запланировано.  
Опускаясь на колени с девушкой, Тони посмотрел на Вана:  
– Вы не возражаете? – спросил он с таким смирением в голосе, что брит чуть не начал аплодировать. Всё-таки работа под кайфом имела свои минусы. – Людям сейчас нужно что-то, что поможет им держаться.  
Каселла кивнул.  
Дарк готов был поспорить, что здоровяк благодарен проведению за Тони. Кто знает, что выкинула бы девчонка. И кто знает, сколько прошло бы времени, прежде чем сорвался бы кто-то ещё, а брит твердо верил в то, что убийство заложников не входило в планы Вана. Этот громила видел себя борцом за свободу и человеком чести, в каком-то смысле он таковым и являлся, так что Каселла не хотел на себе невинной крови. Конечно, реки её будут на его совести, когда их всех взорвут к чертям собачьим, но Ван так не считает. В его интерпретации – все они падут жертвами тирании Неправедного Государства Угнетателей, как называли СШАК в своих листовках ребята из Фронта. По крайней мере, так они писали лет пять назад, Дарк несколько поотстал от жизни, пока сидел в тюрьме. Сам брит не питал большой любви к государственной машине в принципе, и тем более к родным «великим и справедливым» СШАК, где-то он даже понимал желания Фронта, но так уж случилось, что ещё больше бывший коп ненавидел угребков, считающих, что в их сомнительной битве за правое дело обязаны гибнуть случайные люди, которые на такие жертвы ни коим образом не подписывались. Проблемы с сильными мира сего – с ними и разбирайся. Такая у него была философия.  
Между тем люди постепенно стягивались к Тони.  
Внезапно Дарк вспомнил, что ему даже не пришло в голову поинтересоваться у того, умеет ли он молиться.  
После Великой Катастрофы слишком у многих само понятие веры и церкви ассоциировалось с кровавыми культами, так что верить в Бога предпочитали как можно более интимно и уединенно. Со временем просто как-то забыли, как это должно выглядеть. Знания и книги не были утеряны, скорее они разошлись с жизнью людей.  
Тони кивком приветствовал вновь прибывших.  
– Мистер… Ван, вы же не будете против, если к нам присоединятся все желающие? – уточнил Тони, заметив, как некоторые колеблются, явно разрываясь между желанием встать и страхом получить пулю.  
– Нисколько, – раздался громовой голос Каселлы. – Мы не желаем никому вреда. Но мы сделаем всё ради нашей цели.  
Лицо Тони приобрело торжественное выражение:  
– Все мы шли разными путями, но сегодня все мы оказались здесь, – начал он. – Мы живем разными жизнями, и у каждого из нас своя вера. Кто-то из нас верит в единого Бога Древней Церкви, кто-то молится Аллаху. Кто-то чтит предков, верит в Просветление и Путь, а кто-то верит в себя, но, наверняка, всем нам хочется надеяться на то, что за нами присматривает кто-то. Кто-то, кто мудрее нас, кто-то, кто знает, в чем смысл всего этого.  
Многие согласно закивали.  
– Так что давайте помолимся вместе. Помолимся этому мудрому Создателю и Вершителю. Называйте его тем именем, которое сочтете нужным, а я называть его не буду, потому что верю, что ему важнее сила нашего духа в час тяжелых испытаний, чем имя, которым мы его назовем.  
Даже пара-тройка бойцов Фронта заворожено наблюдали за происходящим.  
– О, Вседержитель, что создал всё сущее. О, Всеведущий и Милостивый Отец наш… – руки Тони поднялись над головой, а затем вся его гибкая фигура метнулась к полу в низком поклоне истового слуги Аллаха. Дарк не сомневался, что среди его импровизированной паствы большинство составляли адепты Христа, но сейчас они следовали его странному ритуалу – молитве, за которую его подвергла бы анафеме любая Церковь.  
К счастью, насколько мог судить оперативник, здесь духовных лиц не было, так что они никого не шокировали. Да и вообще, бывший зэк и весьма подозрительный тип под дулами автоматов из кожи вон лезли, чтобы спасти небольшую толпу и многомиллионную собственность, на взгляд Дарка это вполне тянуло на благое дело, а значит, кто бы там сверху на это ни смотрел, наверняка простит им небольшие огрехи церемониала.  
Вот всё увеличивающаяся группа в дальнем конце комнаты синхронно поднялась и замерла на коленях. Кто-то слегка покачивался в своем собственном ритме, но большинство неотрывно смотрели на Тони и впитывали его слова – в основном слова утешения и надежды, общие для любой веры.  
Брит надеялся только, что его сообщнику хватит запала и дальше властвовать умами и душами, а главное – держать свою паству поближе к полу и безопасным столам.

 

Дверь в аппаратную была приоткрыта.   
Они с _Краснотой_ прекрасно видели находящегося там парня.  
От него мало что требовалось на этом посту, но он не терял бдительности, стоял себе скромно у стены в аппаратной и делал своё дело.  
Бёрн предпочел бы кого-то другого, кого-то, кто хотя бы чуточку был ему неприятен, однако время бежало слишком быстро, и он не мог выбирать.  
 _Краснота_ хотела получить своё лакомство. Она и так знала, что вдоволь ей попировать не удастся – они никак не сумеют объяснить капитану Кейн, почему забили человека до смерти – так что Бёрну пришлось пойти на компромисс.  
Его жертва направилась к двери.  
Это был знак – иногда они просто сами приходили к нему.  
Бёрн с силой распахнул дверь.  
– Какого?!!!... – раздался изумленный вскрик, оборванный кулаком оперативника, обрушившимся на скулу парня.   
Тут ему и полагалось произвести задержание, но к счастью для _Красноты_ здесь не было камер.  
– Вставай, – Бёрн отбросил автомат и сделал приглашающий жест рукой.  
Боец Фронта резво вскочил на ноги – молодой парень лет двадцати пяти, почти на полголовы выше оперативника – в его кулаке сверкнул нож.  
Очень хорошо.  
По крайней мере, Бёрн дал противнику возможность выбрать оружие.  
Дал ему шанс выжить.  
Вряд ли, конечно, но всякое случается.  
Пацан кинулся на Бёрна.  
 _Краснота_ считала, что это весьма опрометчиво.  
Быстрое движение.  
Уход в сторону.  
Руки Бёрна схватили нож, одна нога резко выстрелила вперед в подсечке, разворот с ножом.   
Изумленный взгляд голубых, сейчас таких невинных, глаз, и лезвие вонзилось в шею.   
Дело сделано.  
Бёрн не сразу вынул нож.   
По-хорошему, ему следовало отойти в сторону, но _Краснота_ и так недовольно рычала из своего угла. Если она не насытится, им снова придется выйти на охоту, а это будет равносильно самоубийству. Поэтому оперативник шагнул вперед и прижался к застывшему в шоке ещё живому телу, вдыхая его запах – запах уходящей жизни. Иногда Бёрну казалось, что он знает, как пахнет душа, покидающая свою оболочку. Он дал себе несколько мгновений – они были словно бесценный кусочек вечности – а потом его рука резко выдернула безразличный кусок стали из живой плоти.   
Оперативник чувствовал, как его одежда пропитывается горячим потоком, и, вдыхая металлический теплый запах крови, он почти слышал утробное урчание _Красноты_ , пожирающей свой обед тысячей голодных ртов, в которые обратились поры его собственной кожи.  
Слабеющая рука схватила Бёрна за плечо.  
Сжала.  
Это хорошо.  
Они словно превращались в единый организм.   
Иногда оперативник задумывался о том, есть ли в мире более глубокая связь.   
Парень медленно сползал к ногам Бёрна – рука на горле в безнадежной попытке зажать страшную рану, окровавленный рот отчаянно хватает воздух.  
Наконец он затих. Его глаза безжизненно смотрели куда-то наверх.   
Бёрн опустился рядом с телом и провел рукой по лицу своей жертвы, закрывая глаза. _Краснота_ хотела бы, чтобы они оставались открыты, но какая-то часть убийцы жалела этого молодого парня. Не достаточно, чтобы раскаиваться в содеянном, но достаточно, чтобы отдать последний долг уважения – Бёрну почему-то всегда казалось, что мертвые предпочитают не видеть взглядов живых.  
Оперативник тихо вышел из комнаты, прикрыв за собой дверь.   
Ему ещё многое предстояло сделать.  
И теперь он чувствовал себя куда увереннее.

 

– Повтори, – процедил Ван в передатчик.  
– Я не могу произвести запуск ракет, – ответил Эрик Ренфро, он определенно был на грани истерики. – Они как-то обнаружили нас… как-то закрыли систему… черт, я поверить не могу…  
– Кончай ныть! – рявкнул Каселла. – Ты говорил, что хорош. Вот и разберись в чём дело. Ты запустишь эти долбанные ракеты!  
Гигант со злостью надавил на кнопку, если бы он сжал руку чуть сильнее, от рации наверняка ничего бы не осталось.  
 _«Ван, дружок, да ты нервничаешь»,_ – подумал Дарк, наблюдавший за здоровяком из-под полуопущенных век. Он, разумеется, не присоединился к группе молящихся, предпочтя сделать вид, что впал в полубессознательное состояние глубокого прихода. Оперативнику требовалось быть рядом с бойцами Фронта, особенно с хромоножкой.  
Увы, не только мистер Дарк держался особняком. Человек тридцать решили не учувствовать в их с Тони маленьком религиозном экспромте. Они были серьезной проблемой для брита, потому что для них он решительно ничего не мог сделать. Оставалось надеяться на то, что бедолагам достанет ума убраться с линии огня, а ему хватит скорости, умения и удачи – может быть тогда перестрелка окажется недолгой. Вполне вероятно, что так и случится, но совсем по другой причине – его просто пристрелят. Так всё и закончится.  
Всё-таки не чувствовал Дарк большой уверенности при раскладе двое на девятерых, и это ещё если Сноу объявится вовремя.  
С другой стороны, альтернатива отсутствовала, так что брит попытался отбросить ненужные размышления и сосредоточиться на деле.  
– Эй, мистер, – лениво обратился он к своему персональному любимчику. – У меня тут отличное дерьмо есть, хотите закинуться?   
Хромоногий гопник цыкнул на него и проворчал что-то про «чертового наркомана».   
– Что я несу? – смутившись, хлопнул себя по лбу оперативник. – Такому как вы, это не нужно.  
– Что ты там несешь? – спросил парень, подходя ближе. Очень хорошо. Дарк намеренно говорил неровно, что-то достаточно громко, а что-то себе под нос.  
– Ты не дашь нас в обиду… но не волнуйся, я никому не скажу, тут только я вижу твоё сияние, – взор брита затуманился, он понизил голос и доверительно прошептал, словно делился тайной, известной лишь им двоим. – Ты – ангел на нашей грешной земле.  
Разумеется, Дарк позаботился о том, чтобы Золтан Деккер бредил громче, чем собирался.  
Стоящий метрах в пяти от них мужик с фиолетовым ирокезом ухмыльнулся:  
– Эй, Донни, у тебя, похоже, появился поклонник.  
– Завали хайло, придурок, я с мужиками дел не имею, – возмутился хромоногий, культурного багажа которого очевидно не хватало, чтобы интерпретировать комментарий подельника более невинно. – У меня девушка есть!  
– Лана – жирная истеричка! Ты с ней потому, что больше никто не дает, – заржал подошедший к Ирокезу здоровенный чернокожий качок.  
– Точно, – засмеялся Ирокез. – Ты не боишься пускать такую пушинку сверху? Может это она тебе ногу отдавила? Наркоша посимпатичнее твой суженной будет.  
Ирокез подмигнул Донни.  
– Как минимум легче, – добавил чернокожий от себя «последнюю соломинку».  
– Козлы, – проворчал Донни, показывая им палец.  
Пока он был занят этой перепалкой, Дарк незаметно подобрался ближе и теперь с обожанием взирал на бойца Фронта снизу вверх.  
– Можно я просто чуть-чуть вас потрогаю? Я никогда не видел ангелов, – оперативник протянул руку и легко прикоснулся к здоровой ноге окончательно растерявшегося бритоголового, изображая что-то вроде религиозного экстаза.  
– Лучше отсоси ему, – прокомментировал Ирокез.  
Пожалуй, Дарк сейчас был полностью солидарен с нелестным мнением Донни о его боевых товарищах. Бриту не терпелось всадить пулю промеж глаз этому говорливому ублюдку. Оперативник предпочел бы вырвать уроду язык, поджарить и скормить обидчику, но, увы, на подобное у него не будет времени.  
Дарк позволил своей физиономии расплыться в самой идиотской улыбке и в очередной раз повторил себе, что терпение – добродетель.

 

– И ты имеешь право хранить молчание, – веско произнес мистер Бёрн.  
В ответ недовольно промычали.  
Это в очередной раз иллюстрировало давно усвоенную бывшим военным истину о том, что люди просто не ценят доброго к себе отношения.  
Выход на стоянку охранял салага – лет двадцать не больше, а то и меньше. Мальчишка годился Бёрну в сыновья, поэтому оперативник проявил почти отеческую нежность – приложил ребенка головой о стенку и приковал наручниками к перилам лестницы, рот пацану он предусмотрительно залепил клейкой лентой.  
– Всё, что ты скажешь, может и будет использовано против тебя органами дознания и правосудия. Так что послушай моего совета, иди на сделку.  
Ответом стало неясное чавканье, очевидно задуманное как речь в защиту высоких идеалов борьбы за свободу и верности делу.  
– Не скучай, – Бёрн помахал парню и двинулся на нулевой этаж.  
Хорошо получилось – так решил для себя оперативник – причем для них обоих.  
Мальчишка даже не подозревает, как ему повезло выжить, Бёрн же весьма успешно и четко исполнил отданный ему приказ.  
И главное – пока он не сделал ни одного выстрела, хотя, возможно, осторожность уже была лишней.  
 _«Ну как, мышки, до вас дошло?»_  
С этой забавляющей его мыслью мистер Бёрн продолжил свой путь.

 

– Босс!!! – закричал Хиллз. – Босс! Камеры! Они сдохли!  
– Ренфро! – взревел Ван в передатчик. – Какого черта у тебя происходит?!  
– Я не знаю, черт! Я не знаю! – отчаянно завизжал по рации техник.  
Каселла оперся на стол и постарался успокоиться, привести мысли в порядок. Нельзя позволить себе потерять самообладание перед его людьми и всеми этими заложниками.   
С самого начала они прекрасно понимали, что бездействовать власти не будут, но это было интеллектуальное здание, практически неприступная крепость.   
Они всё предусмотрели.  
Или им так казалось.  
Каселла нажал кнопку вызова рации:  
– Дрейк.  
– Да, босс, – отозвался к облегчению Вана самый смышленый из его парней на нулевом этаже. Все проверенные. Знают своё дело.  
– У вас всё тихо? Что-нибудь подозрительное на улице?  
– Секунду, – голос Дрейка звучал собранно. Какое-то время боец молчал, очевидно, изучая обстановку, Каселла расслышал, как кто-то что-то крикнул, но не разобрал что именно. Наконец его человек ответил: – На улице всё чисто, никакого движения. Копы и спецназ есть, но они отошли очень далеко от здания. И ребята говорят, что у них камеры только что сбойнули. Это Ренфро?   
– Нет, не Ренфро, – Ван не хотел перегнуть палку, не хотел накручивать своих людей. Дрейк – далеко не дурак, так что Каселла ограничился коротким: – Смотрите там в оба.  
– Ясно, босс.  
Здоровяк отключился и глубоко вздохнул.  
– Они штурмуют здание! – крикнул Ван своим людям, в его голосе не было и тени страха или неуверенности.  
– Но это же невозможно! – в отличие от своего босса, Хиллз явно более чем нервничал.  
– Как же заложники? – не понял Ирокез.  
– Значит, мы что-то упустили, – отрезал Каселла. – Не паниковать, мы к этому готовились. У нас ещё есть козыри на руках.

 

 _«Не ожидал, верно?»_  
Изображение на мониторе было далеко не идеальным, и, возможно, она выдавала желаемое за действительное, однако Фелиция Кейн не сомневалась в том, что видела – на секунду Каселла замер. Гигант словно получил сокрушительный удар. Со своей стороны она надеялась, что это – лишь первый.   
Всё произойдет быстро.   
Она должна быть готова к любым вариантам.  
– Капитан, камеры и система обороны здания отключены, – отрапортовал Эмерсон.  
– Наши люди стянуты к зданию, они войдут по приказу, – произнес, стоящий у пульта Деверо.  
– Очень хорошо, – кивнула Фелиция. Она собиралась предпринять ещё ряд шагов, чтобы гарантировать успех операции, причем в отличие от вопроса с заложниками, волновавшая её проблема находилась за пределами полномочий капитана полиции Бостона. – Лейтенант Деверо, вы командуете спецназом, я буду права, если предположу, что вы служили в войсках?  
– Да, капитан, в морской пехоте, – кивнул Марк Деверо.  
– В таком случае у меня к вам ещё одно поручение. Вернее, скорее просьба. Так же как и к вам, Эмерсон, – Фелиция очень серьёзно смотрела на обоих мужчин, на плечи которых собиралась возложить тяжкую ношу. – Вы должны поднять все свои связи, все свои каналы. Нам нужен выход на Главу Комитета Национальной безопасности или Главу военно-воздушных сил. Подберитесь как можно ближе. И сделать это необходимо быстро.  
– Капитан? – не понял Деверо. Он всего пять минут как вернулся из другого трейлера, где вынужден был отдуваться на видеоконференции с городским советом, поэтому неожиданная просьба Кейн ввела его в легкий ступор.  
– Сюда направляют думбрингеры, лейтенант. И нас с вами об этом не известили. Я боюсь, что наш рапорт об успехе операции, отправленный по официальным каналам, так же может запоздать, – ответила Фелиция. От нее не требовалось быть многословной. Она не сомневалась в том, что ум и опыт позволят её собеседнику не только осознать всю серьёзность сказанного, но и, что куда важнее, угадать за этими словами всё то, что она не стала произносить вслух. – Поэтому я хочу, чтобы у нас была прямая связь с военными.  
– Я попробую, – коротко кивнул Деверо. Он прекрасно её понял.

 

– Шшшш, – прошипел мистер Сноу, левой рукой зажимая рот бойцу Фронта, а правой удерживая нож, всаженный тому в сердце. Труп второго участника патруля валялся рядом на полу.   
Сноу вынужден был признать, что не очень аккуратно получилось. Он хотел взять кого-нибудь из них живым, но, с другой стороны, враг значительно превосходил количеством, и на данном этапе шум категорически исключался, так что оперативник действовал быстро и безжалостно.   
Именно так он выжил на улицах Бангкока.   
Его боялись и уважали.  
Он тихо выскользнул из туалета после того, как мимо двери вальяжно прошествовал патруль, а, потом, дождавшись удобного случая, быстро подошел сзади и перерезал горло одному из боевиков. К тому моменту как второй начал поворачиваться к Сноу, с первым было покончено. Конечно, он ещё стоял, зажимая горло, но из расклада уже выбыл, поэтому блондин с чистой совестью использовал весь свой вес, чтобы впечатать следующего противника в стену и вонзить оглушенному бойцу Фронта нож в сердце.  
Что же у него выходило?  
Минус двое.  
Ещё двое бродят где-то по этажам, но с ними можно разобраться в последнюю очередь. Сейчас ему предстояло самое поганое за весь вечер – неожиданно возникнуть на пороге презентационного зала и надеяться на то, что Дарк сумеет оказать достойную поддержку, ну и, конечно, на то, что противник слишком растерян в связи с последними событиями при условии, что эти самые события случились.  
Слишком много неизвестных в раскладе.  
Какая-то игра «Плыви или тони».  
Словно прочитав его мысли, в наушнике прорезался Эмерсон:  
– Порядок, камеры отключены, всё по плану.  
– Принято, – на всякий случай прошептал Сноу. – В течение минуты начинаю штурм.  
– Заложники по-прежнему справа от входа в зал, в дальнем углу. Предположительно, смогут укрыться за столами. Рядом с ними находятся три боевика. Около тридцати заложников на линии огня. Там же оставшиеся шесть солдат Фронта. До того, как камеры отключились, мы засекли патруль у тебя на тридцать шестом, второй патруль на тридцать восьмом, с ними Бродски. Васкеза мы так и не увидели.  
– Ясно, спасибо, папочка, не скучай, – Сноу отключился.  
Наверное, зря он так. Надо было говорить с Эмерсоном более уважительно или хотя бы официально. В конце концов, возможно, это их последний разговор. Но сейчас Сноу требовалась бравада, он старательно растил в себе правильное настроение, то самое, которое позволит ему остаться в живых и обрушиться на нечестивцев, словно казни египетские.   
Потом можно будет сказать куратору, насколько вовремя его голос раздался в наушнике Сноу, как ему помогло осознание того, что он не один в этом офисном Аду и насколько много для него значила полученная от Эмерсона информация.  
Знание – это сила, и как успел убедиться мистер Сноу, самая могущественная.

 

Услышат ли на тридцать шестом этаже выстрелы с нулевого?  
Этот вопрос сейчас крайне волновал мистера Бёрна.   
Троица, с которой ему предстояло иметь дело, была до известной степени занята своими делами, но всё же они держались достаточно близко друг к другу, чтобы стать для оперативника проблемой.  
Двое за стойкой охраны. Растеряны. По прикидкам оперативника камеры приказали долго жить около минуты назад, так что определенно у них есть причины нервничать.  
Один парень стоял, привалившись к колонне, и выглядел погруженным в свои мысли.  
Обманчиво.  
Что-то в том, как боец держался, заставило загореться лампочку предупреждения в мозгу мистера Бёрна.  
Оперативник осторожно отошел от двери на нулевой этаж и облокотился на перила лестницы.  
– Эмерсон, – Бёрн надавил на кнопку связи на ошейнике.  
– Слушаю.  
– У меня могут возникнуть некоторые затруднения. Как минимум на какое-то время я буду недоступен, поэтому… Вы ведь знаете военную кодировку частот?  
– Разумеется, – подтвердил Брайан.  
– Запишите, 7Л9Д3Д, – сделав небольшую паузу, Бёрн продолжил. – Это код частоты пилотов думбрингеров. Прямой код, Эмерсон.  
Оперативник безошибочно уловил шок в последовавшем секундном молчании куратора.  
– Откуда у вас такая информация, мистер Бёрн? – наконец задал вопрос Брайан.  
– Это не важно. Важно другое. Я боюсь, что события у нас развиваются слишком быстро для неповоротливой военной машины. Полагаю, что вы и капитан Кейн уже думали о чем-то подобном?  
– Это закрытая информация, мистер Бёрн, – отрезал куратор.  
– Конечно. Можете не отвечать, но мне не хотелось бы поджариться после всех трудов только потому, что один генерал не дозвонился другому. Подозреваю, Эмерсон, что именно вам в скором времени придется быть очень убедительным. Вам, и никому другому. Эти ребята из думбрингеров полицию даже слушать не станут, но есть шанс, что они послушают лейтенанта морской пехоты и героя с медалью за храбрость. Вы меня понимаете?  
– Да, мистер Бёрн, я вас понял.  
В голосе куратора оперативник услышал всё, что ему было нужно.   
Вероятно, он угадал, предположив, что капитан Кейн разделяла его беспокойство. Она показалась ему умной женщиной, а ошибался в людях Бёрн редко. Наверняка капитан тоже сделала ставку на вояку-фрика, хотя она могла подключить и кого-то ещё.  
В любом случае ему придется отставить эту проблему ей и её людям.  
Если не удастся Эмерсону, значит, никому это не по силам.  
А сейчас его ждало дело, с которым мог разобраться только он.   
Мистер Бёрн бесшумно вернулся на свою позицию у двери на нулевой этаж.   
Двое по-прежнему заняты пультом, а третий, вероятно, не увидит его, если приоткрыть дверь и быстро проскользнуть – обзору мешала колонна. Возможно, красная лампочка ошиблась – сам Бёрн так никогда бы не встал.   
Решено.   
Сперва он разберется с теми двумя у пульта, если что, будет стрелять, используя стойку как прикрытие.  
Пора.  
Мистер Бёрн открыл дверь чуть шире, и пригнувшись проскользнул или даже почти перетек в зал, опыт позволял ему двигаться с гибкостью большой кошки. Он тихо прикрыл за собой дверь и расположился за колонной.   
Нет, незаметно пройти всё же не получится, не стоит так рисковать.   
Значит, никаких пленных.   
Приняв решение, оперативник быстро прикрутил к пистолету глушитель. Скорость и точность, вот что требовалось от него в первую очередь. Почти как в мифические времена Дикого Запада. Только у него будет преимущество – его пистолет уже в руке.  
На мгновение Бёрн застыл, как дикий зверь перед прыжком, а потом всё его тело пришло в движение – словно распрямилась пружина. Он появился из-за колонны как чертик из табакерки, а вместе с ним во лбу у парня с автоматом возникла маленькая аккуратная дырочка. Тот ещё даже не повалился на пол, а оперативник уже чуть развернулся, припал к полу и выстрелил в сторону стойки – результатом стала ещё одна простреленная голова. Хотя у него остался лишь один глаз, Бёрн до сих пор бил без промаха. Третьего боевика выстрел настиг, когда тот попытался нырнуть в сторону, чтобы укрыться за стойкой. Мужчина сдавленно вскрикнул, раздался грохот – видимо парень свалил стул. Впрочем, это не означало, что он выведен из игры.   
Бёрн пригибаясь побежал к стойке, не сводя с нее глаз. Сейчас его органы чувств работали на максимум, тело перешло в боевой режим. Вместо того, чтобы обойти стойку, оперативник остановился перед ней и аккуратно заглянул сверху – кровь и движение, кто-то находился по другую сторону прямо напротив того места, где стоял Бёрн. Можно было просто выстрелить, но оперативник хотел попробовать сделать кое-что поинтереснее.  
Бёрн запрыгнул на стойку и направил оружие на голову скрывшегося за ней человека.  
– Бросай пистолет, – тихо и четко произнес оперативник.  
Боевик отшвырнул оружие.  
– Умница, – прокомментировал мистер Бёрн, перебираясь на другую сторону.  
Боевик ошалело уставился на него – парень тяжело дышал, и теперь, когда у него не было пистолета в левой руке, он судорожно прижимал её к правой стороне груди.  
– Кажется, сегодня мы оба – везунчики, – с улыбкой прокомментировал мистер Бёрн. Вероятно, он прострелил бойцу Фронта легкое, но даже так у молодого сильного мужчины шансы выжить близились к ста процентам.  
– Не дергайся, и, скорее всего, останешься в живых, – доверительно посоветовал оперативник.  
Парень кивнул.  
А что ему оставалось.  
Бёрн аккуратно, стараясь не тревожить рану, надел на него наручники и кандалы.  
– Сиди тихо, – коротко бросил оперативник, отстегнув у боевика рацию, он счел необходимым добавить: – А это я лучше заберу.  
Что-то он всё-таки не сделал.  
Но что?  
– Да, чуть не забыл, ты имеешь право хранить молчание, всё, что ты скажешь…  
– Блять, ну завали ж ты хлебало наконец… – прохрипел парень, на губах появилась розоватая пена.  
– Ладно, ладно, будем считать, ты дослушал до конца, – миролюбиво согласился оперативник.   
Иногда Бёрн забывал о том, что не каждый человек, рискнувший взять в руки оружие, имеет настоящую подготовку. Уметь обращаться со стволом и тем более нажимать на курок – не велика наука.   
Первый урок – пушка превращает тебя не только в охотника, но и в мишень. Ты всегда должен быть готов к тому, что в твоё тело вонзится пуля.   
Боец Фронта, сидевший перед оперативником, к этому готов не был.  
Бёрн подавил в себе желание сказать какую-нибудь гадость. Он, вполне на его взгляд обоснованно, считал себя выше большинства людей и мог вести себя высокомерно, однако запрещал себе подобное поведение, не из человеколюбия, а скорее из-за природной скрытности и нежелания выдавать свои чувства.  
Оперативник снова наклонился к бойцу Фронта. Бёрн развел цепь наручников чуть шире, поднял скованные руки пленника к ране на груди и надавил сверху своей, размещая их правильно.   
– Вот так, прижми. Сиди и жди. Если не будешь рыпаться, проживешь достаточно долго, чтобы с комфортом добраться до больницы.   
Так же быстро, как появился в комнате, оперативник двинулся дальше. Следующим пунктом его маршрута была аппаратная на тридцать пятом.  
Раненый боец Фронта проводил его ошарашенным взглядом. Он до сих пор не мог осознать того, что произошло. Этот странный тип обрушился на них словно ураган – вот всё в порядке, а спустя мгновение не осталось ничего. Только трупы.   
Дверь лифта бесшумно закрылась, скрывая от раненого человека страшного монстра из сказки.  
В лифте мистер Бёрн ещё раз подумал о том, что сегодня ему определенно везет – никаких шахт и даже лестниц.  
Скрываться уже не имело смысла.   
День был всё-таки не таким уж паршивым.   
_Краснота_ довольно заурчала, подтверждая, что полностью с ним согласна.

 

– Эй, – крикнул Тони, когда один из людей Вана вдруг подхватил девушку из его паствы.  
– Извини, миротворец, планы изменились, – прогрохотал Каселла с другого конца комнаты. – Вашему замечательному правительству плевать на вас. Они решили принести заложников в жертву, но может их послушные солдатики не станут в вас стрелять… или хотя бы ненадолго задумаются. Это всё, что мне нужно.  
– Пожалуйста, не надо, я не хочу! Нет! Не трогайте меня! – девчонка, как и все остальные намучившаяся за этот вечер, безвольно обвисла в руках у бойца Фронта. Все её силы, кажется, уходили на полный ужаса крик – крик приговоренного к смерти.  
Другой солдат начал грубо поднимать молящихся на ноги, чтобы вернуть их на прежнее место у дверей зала.  
– Подождите, – обратился Тони к Вану. Он судорожно соображал, пытаясь придумать способ получить отсрочку. – Дайте нам закончить. Пожалуйста, последние две строчки молитвы. Для этих людей это важно. Особенно, если они скоро умрут.  
– У тебя не больше минуты, миротворец, – медленно роняя слова, ответил Ван, подавая сигнал своим людям. Уже поднятые бойцами заложники рухнули как подкошенные.   
Неизвестно, как всё повернется. Если кто-то из этих людей выживет и ему придется рассказывать о произошедшем, Каселла предпочитал не выглядеть монстром.   
– Этого хватит, – уверил его Тони.   
Ван был слишком занят, чтобы заметить, как пристально тот смотрит на полубессознательного наркомана, устроившегося почти у ног одного из боевиков. Только сейчас Каселла усомнился бы, действительно ли Золтан Деккер тот, за кого себя выдает.  
На Тони смотрели умные и безжалостные голубые глаза.

 

Не нравилось это Дарку, но выхода просто не было. Пан или пропал. Если Ван перетащит заложников обратно, все планы пойдут к черту, а если действовать сейчас, может что-то ещё получится. В конце концов, а вдруг подфартит, и на пороге сию секунду появится мистер Сноу.  
Дарк несколько обдолбанно уставился на дверь.  
Никакого Сноу.  
И никакого чуда, только обычное дерьмо.   
Но он расхлебывал дерьмо слишком долго, чтобы его это смущало.  
Бывший коп прислушался к своему телу – вроде как порядок.   
Приход приходом, а дело делом.  
Нужно начинать.  
Брит резко выбросил вперед согнутую ногу. Удар пришелся туда, куда и должен был – в больное колено хромоножки. Донни взвыл в голос, повалившись на пол рядом с мистером Дарком. Каселла и остальные бойцы развернулись к ним, и оперативник отчетливо понял, что, кажется, его весьма бурному существованию всё-таки пришел конец.  
В этот момент дверь зала распахнулась.

 

– … спаси нас и защити от зла, – как можно торжественнее подвел итог Тони, истово припадая к полу в поклоне.   
Он понимал, насколько мало у него времени. В отличие от этих безмозглых громил, он не мог не заметить, как его приятель Золтан чуть согнул в колене ногу и слегка изменил положение тела – не новичок в уличных драках, коим являлся Тони, он прекрасно знал, что собирается делать коп – выбить коленную чашечку бритоголовому чуть прихрамывающему солдату Фронта.   
Это было даже иронично – чувак и так хромает.   
Тони против своей воли улыбнулся.   
В то мгновение, как вся его паства послушно последовала за ним в поклоне, с другой стороны зала раздался душераздирающий вопль.   
В сущности то, что они с Золтаном планировали, было чистым самоубийством, если обещанная копом кавалерия в лице его напарника не прибудет вовремя, и при обычных обстоятельствах Тони Берсарра никогда не стал бы так рисковать, но у него не оставалось альтернатив. Без сомнения власти собирались уничтожить здание, он знал протокол, так что его шансы против девятерых террористов с автоматами были всё же выше, чем против думбрингеров с их ракетами. Берсарра умел принимать сложные решения, а главное – он умел принимать их быстро, благодаря этому Тони был жив, благополучен и слыл крутым парнем.  
– Не подниматься! Лежать мордами в пол! – взревел он, что было мощи, сам, тем не менее, буквально выстреливая в сторону ближайшего к нему из трех солдат Фронта, наблюдавших за заложниками в их импровизированной молитве.  
Как и полагал Тони, вернее предчувствовал – для предположений события развивались слишком быстро – его противник не успел выстрелить, он даже не успел поднять оружие, когда кулак Тони врезался в его лицо. Встать у парня шансов не было. В настоящей драке Берсарра рассчитывал не только на силу, порой отказываясь от нее в пользу маневренности, скорости и количества ударов, однако сейчас у него был только один удар – несколько лет назад, когда Тони переживал нелегкие времена, за этот удар его прозвали Кувалдой. Сломанные кости и сотрясение – вот что в лучшем случае получали его неудачливые противники. Несколько бойцов после этого удара покинули не только Алую Арену, но и навсегда выбыли из главной для каждого человека схватки – из Жизни.   
Автомат отлетел в сторону.  
Тони потянулся к кобуре на ноге обезвреженного противника за пистолетом. Повинуясь своим инстинктам, ещё не вытащив оружие, он перекатился, располагая бессознательное тело между собой и его приятелями. В следующую секунду боевик дернулся в руках Берсарры – пули предназначенные Тони угодили в этот импровизированный живой щит. Всё-таки не зря он тут молился – несмотря на близкое расстояние, пули не прошли насквозь, видимо, благодаря жилету на боевике.   
_«Кроме одной»,_ – с досадой подумал Тони, почувствовав жжение в боку. К счастью, это была просто царапина.  
Особенно не целясь, он выстрелил в ответ.

 

Лиззи не присоединилась к общей молитве, в чем сейчас наверняка бы раскаивалась, если бы в принципе способна была в данный момент думать.   
Происходящее на её глазах напоминало какой-то безумный сон, который она смотрела к тому же в замедленной съемке.  
Мгновение назад Лиззи просто витала где-то в своих мыслях, ни на чём особо не задерживаясь, но истошный вопль неожиданно вырвал её из этого состояния задумчивости. Она подняла глаза и увидела, как один из боевиков – молодой прихрамывающий парень – воет от боли на полу, а Золтан Деккер с поразительной для человека под кайфом скоростью выхватывает у него из кобуры пистолет и разворачивается к мужику с ирокезом, направляя на того оружие.  
А потом одновременно произошли две вещи.  
Дверь зала в паре метров от Лиззи распахнулась, это событие сопроводил рык здоровяка-негра, стоявшего как раз на входе и получившего пулю в лоб.  
В другом конце зала раздались выстрелы.  
На секунду все словно замерли, даже огромный черный как смоль здоровяк продолжал стоять на ногах, хотя выстрел в упор превратил его затылок в одно большое кровавое месиво. Потом исполин наконец рухнул, и первым, кто пришел в себя, оказался его убийца.  
Демон.  
По крайней мере, в то мгновение им он показался Лиззи – такой неправдоподобно красивый и пугающий одновременно, с кроваво-красными губами, растянутыми в хищном оскале.   
Дальше кто-то словно выключил замедленную съемку, и начался кровавый хаос.

 

Мистер Сноу всегда считал эффектные появления своей сильной чертой, и это вышло, без сомнения, одним из самых эффектных.  
С минуту он постоял за дверью, прислушиваясь к происходящему, собираясь с силами. Как они и условились с Бёрном, дверь была не заперта – рядом с замком горел зеленый огонек.   
Весьма скромная дверь для огромного презентационного зала, открывается наружу.   
_«Распахиваем и возникаем на пороге»,_ – невесело подумал мистер Сноу.  
Прямо за дверью кто-то стоял – бывший коп слышал голос человека.  
Что же прекрасно.  
Бонус в игре – один противник выбывает автоматом.  
Трехочковый!  
Мистер Сноу взялся за ручку и ослепительно улыбнулся, ведь судьба – привередливая сучка, но против его улыбки даже она не сможет устоять.  
Оперативник открыл дверь одним быстрым, но каким-то мягким и точным движением, огромный чернокожий здоровяк как раз поворачивался к нему с изумленным выражением на лице.  
 _«Вот и трехочковый»,_ – подумал блондин, нажимая на курок.   
_«Один готов, восемь осталось»_.  
Мистер Сноу всегда ненавидел этот момент в перестрелке, когда тобой ещё не владеет безумие схватки и инстинкт выживания. Момент, когда ты сам выбираешь свой следующий ход. Сейчас выбор был слишком велик на вкус оперативника, однако, к счастью или нет, судьба сделала его за него. В дальнем конце зала, откуда уже раздались выстрелы, солдат Фронта целился в одного из заложников, скорее всего их неожиданного помощника Тони.   
Сноу, не раздумывая, спустил курок.   
Сделал шаг вперед.   
Развернулся.  
Раздался выстрел. За спиной блондина рухнул толстый мужик с фиолетовым ирокезом.  
 _«Дарк»,_ – понял оперативник.  
Темная тень брита с пистолетом метнулась по полу в сторону, уклоняясь от выстрела солдата Фронта, чей лоб в следующую секунду познакомился с пулей мистера Сноу.  
– Пригнись, придурок! – заорал Дарк, напарнику. – А ты заткнись!  
Последние слова были адресованы продолжающему выть на полу лысому пацану. Краем глаза Сноу уловил, как напарник пнул того ногой, после чего рванул к заложникам.  
 _«Сыкло»,_ – успел подумать Сноу, тем не менее, очень своевременно следуя совету Дарка и припадая на одно колено. В стену над его головой ударили пули. Настоящий град пуль.  
Блондин оттолкнулся от пола, посылая своё тело резко в сторону и открывая огонь.  
В дальнем конце зала кто-то истошно заорал, срываясь на хрип, но это уже не имело значения, ничто не имело значения, кроме его обострившихся до предела чувств, тела, растворившегося в таком привычном танце, и пистолета в руке, который был сейчас частью его самого.

 

 _«Да какого же хрена ещё и это!»_  
Примерно с такими мыслями мистер Дарк резко метнулся в сторону заложников.  
После первого же выстрела, большинство из них прижались к полу, особо шустрые даже добрались до пары ближайших столов, но небольшая группка словно застыла на месте, не думая пригибаться. Рядом с симпатичной молодой девчонкой ударила очередь, от которой увернулся его блондинистый напарник, и по тому, как её руки двинулись на полу, Дарк понял, что будет дальше – она встанет и побежит к двери.  
Он не мог этого допустить.   
Спасение заложников было приоритетом, а Сноу и сам о себе пока позаботится.  
В следующую секунду рука брита уже прижимала голову девчонки пониже к полу.  
– Пригнись, мать твою! – взревел Дарк. – Туда быстро! А вы, лежать!  
Оперативник почти швырнул девушку в сторону перевернутого стола, и она поспешно ретировалась за него, пригнувшись к полу. Сам же брит как можно скорее скользнул вбок – он был мишенью и не мог позволить себе находится на одном месте, тем более рядом с заложниками.  
Дарк бросил быстрый взгляд в дальний конец зала – бойцов Фронта там не было. Как минимум одного уложил мистер Сноу, а может и больше одного.  
Брит развернулся как раз вовремя.  
Сноу не удавалось достать Хиллза. Блондин увернулся от автоматной очереди, ушел вниз и в сторону и открыл ответный огонь, но боец Фронта тоже был не так прост.  
 _«Однако даже у самых сложных вопросов есть простое решение»,_ – подумал мистер Дарк, всаживая пулю в голову Питера Хиллза.  
Слишком поздно брит вспомнил об одном важном моменте – он понятия не имел, где находится Каселла.  
Краем глаза он уловил движение где-то справа от себя.  
Дарк начал поворачиваться, но не достаточно быстро.  
На этот раз раздался звук выстрела.

 

В такие моменты время живет по каким-то странным законам.   
Оно раздваивается, не раздваиваясь.   
Бесконечность и точка становятся единым целым.   
Сейчас Сноу словно смотрел две записи: одну – снятую в замедленной съемке, вторую – стремительную как бросок змеи, но самое забавное в том, что на их просмотр у него уходило одинаковое количество времени.  
Когда пуля мистера Дарка пробила голову чуть не угробившего Сноу автоматчика, с момента появления блондина на пороге презентационного зала не прошло и минуты.  
Сноу обернулся к напарнику, и в ту же секунду раздался выстрел.   
Дарк дернулся, но даже со своего места блондин видел, что пуля лишь оцарапала руку брита.  
Стрелял огромный, но не лишенный грации молодой мужчина лет тридцати пяти.  
 _«Ван»,_ – понял блондин.   
И он бы не промахнулся, если бы неожиданно сбоку на его скулу не обрушился сокрушительный удар. Большинство после такого не смогли бы встать, но Каселла даже не упал, лишь пошатнулся и на мгновение потерял ориентацию в пространстве.   
Однако его противник не собирался проявлять великодушие – на этот раз кулак жестко впечатался в челюсть гиганта, а последовавший апперкот наконец свалил колосса с ног. Ван распростерся на полу, изо рта раздался рык могучего зверя, загнанного в западню. Он рванулся с места, чтобы встать, но неожиданно сильная рука бывшего заложника – а его противником был ни кто иной, как Тони – прижала лидера Фронта к полу.  
Другая рука союзника мистера Дарка взметнулась в очередном замахе.  
Видимо, это движение – то, как отчетливо под тканью напряглись сильные мышцы – показалось странным не только мистеру Сноу. Брит резко вскочил на ноги.  
– Тони, нет! – закричал Дарк.  
Блондин находился метрах в пяти от них, поэтому он прекрасно расслышал ответ.  
– А почему нет? – Тони Берсарра глянул на Вана ненавидящим взглядом. – После всего того, что он и его ублюдки тут устроили. Команда на отмену огня думбрингерам не пройдет – если их запустили, они своё дело сделают. Так я хотя бы получу немного удовольствия.  
– Тони, – с нажимом произнес Дарк.  
– Какая тебе разница? – мужчина обернулся к бриту, и Сноу увидел его глаза – глаза убийцы. – Ты же преступник-смертник!  
– Я – полицейский, – спокойно ответил мистер Дарк, изрядно удивив своего напарника.  
– Да, разумеется, – Берсарра тряхнул начавшего очухиваться гиганта, и голова последнего с глухим звуком соприкоснулась с полом.  
– Я серьезно, Тони, – брит навел на бывшего заложника пистолет. – Я – офицер полиции. Подними руки и отойди от него.  
Берсарра с сомнением посмотрел на оперативника.   
Очевидно, что-то во взгляде Дарка заставило Тони отпустить здоровяка и подняться с колен, руки он держал над головой, как и приказал полицейский. Холодная насмешливая улыбка на короткий миг мелькнула на губах мужчины, но он сделал два шага назад.  
– Как скажете, офицер, – лицо Берсарра приобрело более дружелюбное выражение. Он определенно всё взвесил и взял себя в руки. – Я вспылил, но… эй, кто бы не вспылил, верно?  
– Верно, Тони, – медленно проговорил Дарк, не опуская пистолета. Теперь он держал на мушке Каселлу, но Сноу мог поклясться в том, что его напарник куда большую угрозу видит в своем недавнем союзнике. Блондин ещё раз окинул взглядом этого Тони. Без сомнения он чуял хищника, точно так же как чуял его этот безумный брит, нужно отдать ему должное.   
– Сноу, наручники есть? – отвлек его от размышлений голос Дарка.  
Блондин поднялся с пола, доставая означенный предмет с пояса. Про себя он отметил, насколько привычно браслеты ощущались в руке, словно он и не был по другую сторону, однако металл, опоясывающий его шею, прекрасно освежал воспоминания, расставляя всё по своим местам.  
Дарк мотнул головой в сторону порядком потрепанного Вана.  
– Ты не против, напарник? Боюсь, если надевать на него наручники придется мне, могу и не сдержаться.  
– Я думаю, на общем фоне это будет незаметно, – прокомментировал Сноу, бесцеремонно переворачивая громилу на живот и сковывая его руки за спиной.  
Брит тактично кашлянул.  
А вот это почему-то забылось.  
– Хм, вы имеете право хранить молчание. Всё, что вы скажете, может быть использовано и будет использовано против вас органами дознания и правосудия. Вы имеете право на защиту в ходе дознания и суда.  
Сбоку кто-то тихо подвывал.  
– Сноу, окажи любезность, на Донни тоже надень наручники. На всякий случай.

 

Настроение мистера Бёрна продолжало стремительно улучшаться.   
Он вышел из лифта на тридцать пятом этаже, и ничто не омрачало его существование, поэтому в аппаратную оперативник просто зашел, причем с самым дружелюбным видом. Пистолет, который он наставил на присутствующих в комнате, несколько не вязался с таким появлением, однако, возможно, эффект неожиданности и сыграл положительную роль в предприятии.  
На мистера Бёрна уставились две пары удивленных глаз солдат Фронта, а компьютерщик, поглощенный истерикой и битвой с клавиатурой, вообще проигнорировал появление нового лица в их тесной компании.  
– Опустите оружие и поднимите руки, – проговорил мистер Бёрн.  
Оба боевика беспрекословно исполнили его просьбу, а наконец заметивший его техник во все глаза уставился на оперативника.  
– Ты, за пультом, лови, – Бёрн перебросил две пары наручников Эрику Ренфро. – Надень их на своих коллег, они автоматические, так что не думай мухлевать. Руки за спину.  
Последнее относилось к поразительно покладистым бойцам Фронта.  
Ренфро заторможено выполнил команду.  
– Присаживайтесь, господа, – оперативник указал пистолетом в дальний угол комнаты.  
Оба боевика послушно двинулись в предложенном направлении.  
– Мистер Ренфро, ещё одна услуга, это – на ноги, – на этот раз Бёрн передал крупные браслеты в руки техника, который сам по себе не представлял для бывшего военного ни малейшей опасности.   
Пока тот надевал кандалы на своих подельников в углу, оперативник подошел к пульту управления и быстро ввел команду отключения терминала. В этот момент в здании раздались выстрелы. Похоже, этажом выше началась перестрелка.  
Ренфро дернулся, когда включилась рация.  
– Шшш, – Бёрн приложил палец к губам.  
– Эй, Дикси, Бёртон, живо тащите жопы в презентационный зал, там какая-то хрень происходит! Мы идем туда! Входите сразу, не ждите! Рич тоже выдвинулся, но, скорее всего, подоспеет последним! – взревела рация.  
– Придется поторопиться, – Бёрн улыбнулся, засовывая пистолет в кобуру и уверенно разворачивая Ренфро лицом к стене.  
– Вы все имеете право хранить молчание, – руки оперативника уже привычно защелкнули две пары браслетов на руках и ногах арестованного. – Остальное зачитают мои коллеги. Уж простите, опаздываю.  
С этими словами, прихватив рацию, Бёрн поспешно вышел из комнаты и запер дверь на кодовый замок. Он направлялся к ближайшей лестнице и надеялся, что успеет вовремя.  
Выстрелы наверху прекратились.  
Если бы тот, кого он слышал по рации, был близко к залу, там и сейчас шла бы перестрелка.  
На лестнице он никого не встретил, и, быстро преодолев пролет, оперативник выскочил в коридор тридцать шестого этажа.

 

Сноу как раз надел наручники на Донни и поднимался с пола, когда в коридоре рядом с ними раздались выстрелы – не одиночные выстрелы, а полноценная автоматная очередь. Через открытую дверь блондин видел, как на пол рухнуло тело, голова была прострелена.  
– Что за… – не понял Дарк.  
Передатчик на ошейнике мистера Сноу призывно пискнул, и оперативник активировал его.  
– Это – Бёрн! – раздался голос бывшего военного. – У вас там всё в порядке?  
– Ещё минуту назад было, а вот теперь я не уверен. Вижу жмурика с простреленной головой, может, просветишь?   
– Да, я услышал, что к вам направляется компания, и решил, что их присутствие нежелательно. Перехватил их уже у вашей двери…  
– Стрелял в спину? – промурлыкал Сноу.  
– Разумеется, – без запинки ответил мистер Бёрн.  
– Может, присоединишься? – как-то очень повседневно и немного устало предложил блондин.  
– Уже, – раздалось прямо за дверью. – И не один.  
На пороге показался Бёрн, одной рукой он тащил за ворот куртки человека, оставляя на полу кровавый след.  
– Трое мертвы. Видимо, группа патруля и парень, охранявший выход на крышу, они – там, – оперативник кивнул головой в сторону коридора. – Это – Бродски. Скорее всего, не жилец, но шанс есть.   
Сноу скептически глянул на бывшего охранника.   
Пулевое ранение в грудь, и он очень быстро терял кровь.  
– В здании чисто, эти трое были последними, если не считать Васкеза, но за всё это время я его ни разу на камерах не видел, что странно, – Бёрн осмотрелся. – Заложники в порядке?  
– Большинство точно да, но… – Сноу красноречиво кивнул на пол, по которому прошлись автоматной очередью.  
– Эмерсон, – позвал бывший военный, нажимая на ошейнике кнопку связи.  
– Слушаю, – мгновенно отозвался их куратор.  
– Здание под нашим контролем, враг полностью обезврежен, точная информация по убитым и раненым гражданским отсутствует, но по предварительной оценке жертв нет. Нам здесь нужен спецназ для вывода заложников и арестованных и, конечно, медики, – Бёрн покосился на Сноу. – Но прежде всего, необходимо передать команду думбрингерам. Времени у нас почти не осталось.


	10. Глава 10

Глава 10.

 

– Нам не удалось пробиться, – с сожалением доложил Деверо. – Ни мне, ни Эмерсону. Сообщение по официальным каналам было отправлено две минуты назад. Наши радары засекли думбрингеров, они не применяют протокол маскировки. Расчетное время прибытия – около минуты. По стандартному порядку миссии пилоты сделают дополнительный круг над местностью для мониторинга ситуации и получения окончательного подтверждения из Центра, но этот маневр даст нам не более двух-трех минут.  
– Ясно, – коротко отозвалась Кейн. Её мозг лихорадочно работал, пытаясь найти выход из ситуации, но его не было. Хватит ли пяти минут, чтобы неповоротливая военная машина среагировала и не подтвердила приказ на поражение цели? А если кто-то в командовании хочет, чтобы удар был нанесен, и этот кто-то имеет возможность замедлить поступление информации?   
Сразу же после сообщения мистера Бёрна об успехе операции, к зданию были стянуты силы полицейского спецназа и медики, но вот ведь загвоздка – должностной протокол запрещал им приближаться к злосчастной высотке ближе, чем на сто метров, если планируется ракетный удар. Как только в воздухе появятся истребители, полиции придется отойти до отметки пятьсот метров. Естественно, они не успеют этого сделать, но всё же увеличат расстояние между собой и этими машинами смерти. Хотя думбрингеры способны атаковать точечные объекты зарядами малой мощности, их нынешняя цель являлась интеллектуальным защищенным зданием, посему капитан Кейн полагала, что сила удара будет достаточной, чтобы обрушить и парочку близлежащих строений.  
Внешне Фелиция сохраняла спокойствие, однако на самом деле она задыхалась от ярости и бессилия, ожидание убивало её.  
Кейн одернула себя – все эти её моральные мучения не шли ни в какое сравнение с тем, что выпало на долю её команды в здании.  
А они держали себя в руках.   
Фелиция слышала их переговоры с Брайаном.  
Конечно, эти трое пребывали не в самом радужном настроении, однако, чтобы они там ни чувствовали, бывшие зеки четко выполняли данное им поручение – пытались эвакуировать заложников. Действовали они жестоко, но эффективно.   
Несколькими часами ранее, захватив здание, боевики запустили экстренный протокол обороны, так что работал только один лифт, который, как предполагалось, всегда должен контролироваться охраной высотки. Именно им воспользовался мистер Бёрн для подъема на тридцать пятый этаж.   
По словам бывшего военного, в сложных протоколах здания за этот вечер так многие покопались – переписывали, блокировали, дополняли – что, будь оно человеком, сейчас билось бы в истерике. Запустить оставшиеся лифты в имеющиеся у них сжатые сроки не представлялось возможным.  
Тем не менее, хотя бы один работающий уже был плюсом, как и то, что он мог действовать в аварийном режиме быстрого спуска и подъема. Имелся, разумеется, и минус – этот лифт оказался сравнительно небольшим и выдерживал в ускоренном режиме максимум девятьсот килограммов веса, то есть в среднем двенадцать-пятнадцать человек за раз. На спуск с тридцать шестого этажа ему требовалось около двадцати секунд, экстренный подъем занимал десять. Арифметика получалась не веселая.   
Пока было сложно понять, какие травмы получили заложники, но, судя по всему, некоторые из них по тем или иным причинам не могли идти – оперативники не тратили время на отчеты командованию, Фелиция ориентировалась в происходящем за счет прямой передачи звука с их ошейников.   
Гул сотен голосов, плач, крики, топот ног, шум толпы и над всем этим резкая речь трех мужчин, которые должны были держать ситуацию под контролем.  
Иногда она слышала шепот тихо переговаривающихся оперативников – обрывки фраз, добавлявшие для нее несколько дополнительных штрихов к общей картине.  
И, разумеется, их опыт давал о себе знать – бывшие копы и военный четко комментировали особо важные свои действия, сообщая о них таким образом Эмерсону.  
Куратор не вмешивался – времени было слишком мало, решения могли принимать только те, кто находился на месте событий – их экспериментальная группа, собранная всего лишь несколько часов назад.  
Оперативники оставили не способных идти заложников в презентационном зале.  
Жестоко, но, увы, необходимо и оправдано.  
Около минуты ушло у её псов на то, чтобы как-то организовать дезориентированную человеческую массу.   
Двух выживших боевиков приковали к перилам лестницы в коридоре. Туда же устремились и некоторые заложники, но были бесцеремонно остановлены бывшими зэками, которые понимали, что мало кто сумеет добраться с тридцать шестого этажа за четыре минуты на первый, скорее уж половина рискнувших переломает шеи.  
Так что оперативники решили вывести столько, сколько сумеют, в идеале всех.   
Возможно, потом даже выжившие заложники с отвращением вспомнят о своих спасителях – включенный микрофон, передававший звук с ошейников, доносил красноречивые комментарии. Копы вели себя с этими людьми куда жестче, чем бойцы Фронта. Все трое словно превратились в бесчувственные машины, единственным критерием для которых стали цифры.   
Первыми в лифт были посажены самые бойкие и худенькие девушки – их удалось набить туда аж шестнадцать штук в сопровождении таинственного Тони, который пообещал, что будет до последнего помогать заложникам добираться до выхода на нулевом этаже. Фелиция Кейн склонна была ему верить, хотя не сомневалась в том, что он смоется, как только заслышит думбрингеров, однако, что важно, не раньше. Она не могла его винить. Возможно, без этого Тони заложники были бы уже мертвы, парень явно заслужил право спуститься первым даже без учёта помощи другим на выходе.  
Сноу и Дарк занимались эвакуацией – сажали новые партии заложников в лифт.  
Мистер Бёрн отправился в главную аппаратную на тридцать пятом этаже, чтобы попытаться выжать из обороны здания всё, что можно, ведь каждая выигранная минута, означала пару-тройку десятков спасенных жизней.  
– Первые заложники выходят из здания! – раздалось из динамика связи сообщение от командующего спецназом.   
Кейн вздохнула, что-то – это лучше чем ничего.  
– Что-то происходит со зданием! – теперь голос был озадаченный.  
– Мастерс, дайте общий вид здания на монитор, – распорядился Марк Деверо.  
На стене трейлера тотчас появилось изображение.   
Зрелище действительно было необычное.   
Огромное сооружение словно вздохнуло, просыпаясь от долгого сна, и беспокойно заворочалось, натягивая на себя одеяло – по всему зданию из пазов показались блестящие листы металла. Девушка-техник сзади даже ахнула от удивления. Сейчас такие технологии не использовались для гражданских объектов, но они были хорошо известны. Здание закрывалось от мира броней из титанового сплава – существовала вероятность, что такая броня сможет выдержать даже удар ракет думбрингеров.   
– Мистер Бёрн, – позвала Кейн. – То, что я сейчас вижу, это ваших рук дело?  
– Да, – в голосе послышалась гордость. – Набрел на управление щитами, когда пытался отследить червя. Надеялся, что не пригодится. Этой системе больше пятисот лет, некоторые участки не работают, а нулевой этаж я не могу полностью изолировать, иначе мы не сможем выводить заложников, но я надеюсь, что мы выиграем немного времени. Мне так же удалось активировать сигнальную систему на крыше и систему оповещения по всем официальным частотам военных и полиции. Передаваемая информация «Захватчики обезврежены, здание под контролем полиции». Даже пилоты думбрингеров должны задуматься.  
Кейн отключилась.  
Она очень надеялась на то, что они задумаются.  
Секунду спустя её слух уловил странный гул снаружи.   
Звук нарастал, и он означал, что их время на исходе.   
Думбрингеры прибыли.  
Полторы минуты, не одна, может быть…  
Словно угадав её мысли, Деверо с сожалением отрицательно покачал головой.  
– Нет, об отмене приказа не сообщали.  
– Сколько вышло?  
– По последнему донесению сорок восемь человек, но ситуация меняется быстро, их уже может быть больше, – помолчав, Марк обнадеживающе добавил. – Похоже, нам удастся спасти больше половины заложников.  
Фелиция уставилась на него, как на сумасшедшего:  
– Вы в своем уме, лейтенант? Вы хоть понимаете, что сейчас мы спасаем законопослушных граждан от родной страны, которая собирается просто стереть их с лица земли, только потому, что какие-то придурки не умеют нормально взаимодействовать?  
– Капитан Кейн, – раздался из-за спины Фелиции голос Эмерсона. – У меня есть предложение.  
Вид у куратора был несколько странный, его словно пугало то, что он собирался сказать. Фелиция знала Брйана Эмерсона как человека, который никогда не боялся озвучивать свои предложения и мысли.  
– Почему мне кажется, что оно мне не очень понравится? – задала она вопрос скорее, чтобы дать себе секунду подготовиться.  
– У нас здесь находятся две универсальные боевые машины класса «риппер», обе оснащены крупнокалиберными орудиями. Думбрингеры наносят точечные удары с небольшой высоты, мы сможем до них достать или хотя бы отвлечь.  
– Нас за это, скорее всего, отдадут под трибунал, – несколько отстраненно отметила Кейн, она уже знала, что согласна с предложением Эмерсона.  
– Да, но шумиха в прессе, спасение заложников, если правильно разыграть дело, меня вышибут из полиции, вас – максимум понизят, особенно, если я скажу, что это моя инициатива и вы были не в курсе, – улыбнулся Брайан, понимая, что вряд ли он отделается только увольнением. – Возможно, нам не придется стрелять, может быть, приказ дойдет, но я в этом сомневаюсь, поэтому я прошу разрешения ещё на одну вещь, за которую нас с вами ждет дисциплинарный выговор и допросы.  
– Слушаю, – Фелиция ободряюще улыбнулась. – Вряд ли это будет что-то более экстравагантное, чем обстрел думбрингера.  
– Я напрямую свяжусь с пилотами думбрингеров и попытаюсь их уговорить, у меня есть их частота, – выпалил Эмерсон.  
Марк Деверо уставился на куратора программы так, словно тот объявил, что у него есть адрес бога, однако капитан Кейн утвердительно кивнула – опасный или нет, у них в рукаве оказался неожиданный козырь.  
– Действуйте, я с удовольствием побеседую с военной разведкой, – четко произнесла Фелиция.  
Эмерсон нажал на кнопку переговорного устройства:  
– Риппер 1, Риппер 2, говорит лейтенант Брайан Эмерсон, специальный отдел полиции Бостона, слышите меня?  
– Риппер 2, слышу вас, – отозвался динамик.  
– Риппер 1, слышу вас, – подтвердила вторая машина.  
– В небе находятся две машины класса думбрингер, они были подняты для устранения угрозы национальной безопасности путем уничтожения здания. Как вы знаете, здание уже контролируется полицией, но по техническим причинам приказ об отмене миссии думбрингеры пока не получили. Вы должны навестись на них и привести орудия в состояние готовности. Мы надеемся, что сообщение об отмене удара поступит своевременно, однако, если этого не случится, по моему приказу вы откроете огонь. В здании остается более ста гражданских. Этот разговор записываете, это официальный приказ, – добавил Брайан, понимая, как себя чувствуют эти ребята, стрельба по думбрингерам так просто с рук не сходит.  
– Вас понял, – подтвердили оба офицера полиции.  
– Отлично, – пробормотал себе под нос Эмерсон. – А теперь главное выступление дня.  
Он переключил частоту и собрался с мыслями.  
– Говорит лейтенант Брайан Эмерсон, командир 39-го взвода 1-го дивизиона морской пехоты СШАК в отставке, на данный момент офицер специально отдела полиции Бостона, прием, – Брайан постарался, чтобы голос его звучал как в той прошлой жизни, когда он отдавал приказы на линии фронта.  
Ничего.  
Они молчали, а может быть, просто не слышали его.  
Оставалось только открыть огонь.  
По своим!  
Руки Брайана сжались в кулаки.  
И всё из-за каких-то кабинетных крыс!  
Неожиданно передатчик ожил.  
– Говорит лейтенант Метьюз, командир думбрингера К-79. Вы пользуетесь закрытой частотой, лейтенант Эмерсон, прошу вас сменить частоту, – голос боевой машины.  
– Никак нет, лейтенант, – у Эмерсона появился шанс, и он ухватился за него. – Пять минут назад по официальным каналам полиции Бостона военное командование было проинформировано о том, что угроза национальной безопасности устранена. Враг в здании обезврежен. Сейчас там находится около сотни гражданских, идет эвакуация. Вы выполняете установленный протоколом облет цели и должны видеть силы полиции, оказывающие помощь заложникам. По открытым военным и полицейским каналам из здания передается информация о том, что оно под контролем полиции, это же сообщение выведено на световых табло на крыше вашей цели. Я понимаю, что такое приказ, лейтенант Метьюз, но мы оба с вами были на линии фронта, вы знаете, не хуже меня, что иногда обстоятельства вынуждают действовать по обстановке. Я не могу и не стану просить вас нарушить приказ. Я прошу вас рассмотреть новые обстоятельства, доложиться о них вашему командованию и получить подтверждение на исполнение приказа или его сообщение о его отмене. Для вас это всего лишь лишний круг, а для гражданских в здании – это жизнь.  
– Я понял вас, лейтенант Эмерсон, – ответил пилот. – Получаю визуальное подтверждение вывода заложников. Я сообщу в Центр о поступлении новой информации, оставайтесь на канале связи.

 

– Сколько ещё? – тихо бросил Дарк, подходя к Сноу.  
– Жить осталось или заложников вывести? – невесело улыбнулся блондин.  
– Заложников, – зло огрызнулся брит.  
Открылся лифт и туда зашли тринадцать мужчин, как только двери закрылись, мистер Сноу ответил.  
– Около сотни человек, не считая нас и пленных.  
– То есть примерно сотню мы вытащили? – задумчиво проговорил мистер Дарк. – Ну, неплохо напоследок, если что.  
– Неплохо, – согласился Сноу. – Но давай надеется, что нам повезет. Бёрн сказал, что они ударят на втором заходе, до этого второго захода где-то с минуту, и посмотри на окна – может и выдержит.  
Брит обернулся.   
С тридцать шестого этажа наверняка открывался чудесный вид на город, но сейчас окна закрывал, как он надеялся, очень толстый слой металла. Интересно, на какой удар была рассчитана такая защита? Дарк сомневался, что на ядерный, термоядерный или плазменный, но думбрингеры не будут использовать подобное вооружение в городе. Может быть, броня здания и правда выдержит их атаку?  
Перед глазами у брита поплыло – действие наркотика заканчивалось, и на него грозил навалиться отходняк с непривычки, потому что, как верно было обозначено в его досье, он не только не являлся наркоманом, но и смело мог бы назваться убежденным трезвенником. Как Дарк и предполагал, проглоченная в туалете таблетка представляла собой не просто галлюциноген, но ещё и _быстряк_ – накрывала быстро и мощно, но действовала не долго.  
– Ты как? – покосился на него Сноу. Двери лифта снова открылись, готовые принять очередную дюжину счастливчиков. Поскольку женщин, способных самостоятельно дойти до лифта не осталось, и пространство коридора заполнили мужчины разной степени обозленности и взвинченности, только присутствие двух вооруженных и явно крутых оперативников удерживало этих приличных господ от того, чтобы начать драку за место в спасательной шлюпке.  
– Мутит немного, – честно ответил Дарк. – Отходняк.  
– Если тебя вырвет, это не поднимет наш авторитет в их глазах, кроме того, паршивое получится последнее воспоминание, – высказался блондин.  
– Да уж, – безрадостно согласился брит.  
– Пока думбрингеров не видно, это хороший знак, возможно, приказ изменен, – раздался в наушнике, который теперь снова был с Дарком, голос мистера Бёрна. – Но в любом случае, они ещё раз пройдут над целью – такова процедура, тогда и узнаем наверняка.  
 _«Да, сейчас мы всё узнаем наверняка, полицейский»,_ – снова прорезался в голове Дарка столь ненавистный ему голос.   
Как такое возможно?  
Хотя кайф ещё не совсем отпустил, он уже не должен был бредить.  
И всё же…  
– Они идут, – тихо проговорил Дарк.  
– Откуда… – начал было Сноу, но теперь и он услышал нарастающий гул, который не блокировали даже металлические щиты. Сперва им показалось странным, что бывшие заложники ничего не слышат, но в следующее мгновение до оперативников дошло, что звук доносится из наушника – очевидно, мистер Бёрн пользовался какой-то системой звукоуловителя на стенах и крыше здания, чтобы заранее запеленговать истребители.  
Гул нарастал.  
Оперативники застыли, но никто не поспешил этим воспользоваться.  
Толпа гражданских с удивлением смотрела на двух копов, которые, словно прислушивались к чему-то, чего не слышал никто, а их лица… так должно выглядеть лицо человека, пересекающего бездонную пропасть по мостику шириной в полфута. Смертельная сосредоточенность.  
Брюнет, выдававший себя за заложника, был мертвецки бледен, а блондин на секунду закрыл глаза, губы задвигались – может быть, в молитве, может быть, в проклятии, а, может, он просто бредил.  
Получи заложники такой шанс минуту назад, они толпой попытались бы прорваться к лестнице, но сейчас каждый из этих измучившихся людей инстинктивно понял, что происходит что-то важное – что-то, от чего зависят их жизни.  
Когда двери лифта открылись в очередной раз, никто даже не двинулся в их направлении, а в следующее мгновение все почувствовали легкий толчок – что-то вроде слабого землетрясения, которое можно и не заметить, если твои нервы не напряжены до предела, или если ты не видишь, как за окном чуть сместилась панорама, вызывая секундное чувство дезориентации.   
Голубые глаза блондина открылись, а на бледном лице второго оперативника засияла улыбка.  
– Они пролетели, мать их! Они пролетели! – засмеялся мистер Дарк.  
Он выдохнул и прислонился к стене, впервые разрешая себе задуматься о том, насколько же он устал.


	11. Глава 11

Глава 11.

 

Фелиция Кейн наблюдала за суетой, развернувшейся перед зданием.   
Хотя граница зоны оцепления располагалась далеко, то и дело сверкали вспышки. Пресса жаждала крови, больше всего повезло тем из них, кто захватил камеру с режимом ночного видения, но не каждый новостной канал имел разрешение на такую технику. Остальным приходилось довольствоваться каменными лицами офицеров кордона и видом многочисленных мигалок скорой и полиции у здания. Спецназ помогал спасателям и медикам выводить и выносить последних заложников.   
По предварительным данным четырнадцать человек получили огнестрельные ранения, но к счастью в основном царапины, лишь двое заложников были ранены относительно серьезно, тем не менее, их жизням ничто не угрожало. Кроме того – два инфаркта, одно сломанное ребро и несколько человек в шоковом состоянии.  
Со всеми желающими работали психологи.  
В дверях появилась группа спецназа, сопровождающая огромного мужчину, скованного по рукам и ногам.   
Фелиции не терпелось побеседовать с мистером Ваном Каселла, хотя она полагала, что власти Калифорнии потребуют передать его им. Но никто же не запрещал ей немного потянуть время.  
Рядом возник Эмерсон.  
– Они отлично поработали, – бывший военный кивнул в сторону одной из скорых, припаркованных чуть в стороне от основной суеты.   
Фелиция не завидовала бедолаге медику, которому достался в качестве пациента мистер Дарк. Брит уверял Эмерсона, что он в полном порядке, но куратор настоял на осмотре. Увидев несговорчивого оперативника, Кейн поняла причину беспокойства Брайана – она слышала звуки ударов, видела изображение с камеры наблюдения, но не подозревала, что Дарку действительно серьезно досталось.   
– Наши в порядке, – словно прочитав мысли капитана, продолжил куратор. – Бёрн и Сноу чувствуют себя прекрасно, Дарка помяли, но он крепкий парень, целы не только ребра, но даже зубы и нос, его головой можно стены пробивать. Синяков будет много, на этой неделе для оперативной работы Дарк потерян. Кроме того, легкая интоксикация от той дряни, которую он принял.  
– Хорошо.  
– Пятнадцать боевиков мертвы, семерых удалось взять живыми, в том числе Вана и их техника некоего Ренфро. Бродски в критическом состоянии, скорее всего, не выживет. Васкеза мы обнаружили запертым в подсобке, и он явно был рад видеть спецназ. Вероятно, его участие в нападении на здание не так однозначно, как мы предполагали. Предварительно, завтра сможем начать допрос.  
– Во второй половине дня, – вставила Кейн, она внимательно смотрела в сторону ограждения. Фелиция оглянулась и окликнула Марка Деверо, разговаривающего с командиром штурмовой группы.  
– Он давно здесь? – Кейн кивнула в сторону высокой представительной фигуры в безупречном костюме – Кайла Мозерсена.  
– Да, прибыл ещё до завершения операции. Я сказал ему, что пресса скоро прорвет ограждение, и он отправился к ним. Хотел и с вами поговорить, но не успел до появления думбрингеров, а потом было не до этого, – ответил Деверо.  
– То есть он был здесь до прибытия думбрингеров? – задумчиво произнесла Фелиция.  
– Выбивается из вашей версии, капитан? – озвучил её мысли Эмерсон.  
– Может ли человек, зная о том, что сковородка горячая, усесться на нее голым задом? – ответила вопросом на вопрос Кейн.  
Лейтенант её прекрасно понял.  
– Но если Мозерсен действительно не знал об ударе, кто же играл против нас? – Фелиция глубоко вздохнула, надеясь, что холодный ночной воздух поможет прояснить мысли.  
– Я думаю, сегодня мы можем взять тайм-аут в решении этого вопроса, – обезоруживающе улыбнулся Брайан. – Я бы предложил отпраздновать, если бы не валился с ног. И никто из нас даже не попал под трибунал.  
– Ты знаешь, что ты – герой? – улыбнулась ему в ответ капитан Кейн.  
– Ага. А ещё псих, как и вы, как и они, в этом наша сила, и мы завоюем мир, – совершенно серьезно выдал Эмерсон.  
– Езжай домой, Брайан, все отчеты – завтра, – Фелиция устало потерла переносицу.  
– Дважды просить не надо. Только проверю, как там мои ребята, – в голосе куратора звучала гордость.  
Фелиция проводила его взглядом, а потом её цепкие умные глаза вновь впились в Мозерсена.  
Ей предстояло о многом подумать.

 

Дарк готов был поклясться в том, что если этот чертов доктор не прекратит суетиться вокруг него, он двинет ему в ухо. Брит вообще надеялся миновать медиков, но ублюдок Сноу сжал его руку в неожиданно железной хватке и почти силой приволок к машине скорой.   
Поскольку его коллеги образовали негласный караул, сбежать Дарк не мог и вынужден был бессильно кивнуть Тони, который махнул ему рукой, садясь на заднее сидение дорогущего черного авто. Как эта тачка попала в зону оцепления? Почему никто не остановил Тони, хотя все заложники должны были отметиться в списках?   
Тони не солгал – он покинул здание только после первого пролета думбрингеров. Этот парень был симпатичен Дарку, но в не меньшей степени он вызывал подозрение, а брит родился ищейкой, так что хотел оперативник этого или нет, а через пару деньков он начнет рыть под Тони. Потому что тип вроде Тони на рекламной презентации в тот же вечер, что и вооруженный захват здания, мокруха в туалете и возможный промышленный шпионаж – это слишком богатая почва для размышлений.  
Дарк сделал мысленную пометочку, попросить у Эмерсона доступ к камерам здания и пропустить своего таинственного знакомца через базы для опознания.  
Но это всё завтра или даже послезавтра.  
Кайф почти улетучился, и его тело начинало ощутимо побаливать, особенно те места, что познакомились с кулаками здоровяка Вана.  
Наконец настырный док оставил его в покое, и Дарк блаженно зажмурился.  
– Не засыпай здесь, я тебя до квартиры не потащу, – раздался у него над ухом насмешливый голос мистера Сноу.  
– Ребята, – к ним подошел Эмерсон. – Порядок?  
Все трое утвердительно кивнули.  
– Я знаю, что сегодня был тяжелый день, но завтра нас с вами ждут в участке к десяти утра. Рапорт, участие в допросе и так далее.  
– Я думал, что заключенные из программы такими вещами не занимаются? – в голосе Бёрна сквозило легкое удивление, а это дорогого стоило.  
– Обычно нет, но вы – экспериментальное подразделение. Вас изначально планировалось использовать в основном в качестве детективов на расследованиях повышенного риска, так что впереди много бумажной работы, мужайтесь, – Эмерсон улыбнулся. – Пошли, я вас отвезу.  
– Помощь нужна? – обратился Бёрн к Дарку.  
– Нет, порядок, – ответил брит, вставая и чуть медленнее остальных следуя за куратором.

 

На этот раз Эмерсон наплевал на протокол, и мистер Сноу удобно устроился на переднем сиденье.  
В зеркале заднего вида он хорошо видел погруженного в свои мысли мистера Бёрна и привалившегося к нему в полусне мистера Дарка.  
Словно почувствовал на себе чей-то взгляд неуживчивый брит приоткрыл глаза.  
– Что ты уставился? – буркнул он сонно.  
– Дарк, ты совершенно очарователен под кайфом, – рассмеялся Сноу.  
– Я уже не под кайфом и мне хреново, так что смотри на дорогу, будь добр.  
– Брюзга, – фыркнул блондин.   
– Эй, Эмерсон, – позвал брит. – Я много фигни нес?  
Куратор усмехнулся.  
– Скажем, ты был несколько эксцентричен.  
– Черт, – пробормотал Дарк. – Я точно нес какую-то фигню. Мне ведь будет стыдно, когда меня отпустит?  
– В победе нет ничего стыдного, – неожиданно прорезался Бёрн.  
Брит одобрительно глянул на коллегу:  
– Мы с тобой точно сработаемся, – уловив возмущенный вздох с переднего сидения, Дарк добавил. – С тобой мы уже сработались, жопа.  
– Так-то лучше, – прокомментировал довольный собой Сноу и вернулся к созерцанию ночного города, мелькавшего калейдоскопом за стеклами машины. Он первый раз был в Бостоне, как, скорее всего, и остальные участники их маленькой группы.   
Пять лет.  
Именно столько Сноу видел дневной свет только во время прогулки по тюремному дворику или за решеткой окна.  
Этой ночью был момент, когда он уже не думал, что увидит солнце, стоя на оживленной городской улице.  
Но завтра их всех ждал новый день.  
Их первый день вне тюремных стен.  
Новый день.  
Новый город.  
Новая жизнь.  
И они были готовы за нее бороться.

 

Конец истории "Плыви или тони".


End file.
